Renewed Chances?
by Marchtoyourowndrum
Summary: Sequel to Wrong Words and Wasted Chances 5 years after the girls 'died' the boys are sent on a mission. Only to meet 4 girls who remind them of the girls who died How will the 2 groups react Will fate decide to make them fall in love again
1. the mission 5 years later

**Renewed Chances?**

**WoooHooo thanks to all your lovely reviews I have decided to write a most awaited sequel to Wrong Words And Wasted Chances!! So please review and this one will probably be a little longer than 3 chapters! Yays! So here it is Renewed Chances? OH and the question mark is supposed to be there. Ah yes one more thing this STORY is in dedication to all those lovely reviews like Teera-Chan and KoolBrunette06 who wanted me to continue the story and thank you Teera-Chan again for ideas on the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and probably never shall own Naruto.**

**AGES!**

**Sasuke-19**

**Naruto-19**

**Shikamaru-19**

**Neji-21**

**Sakura-19**

**Hinata-19**

**Ino-19**

**TenTen-20 (21 soon)**

**Chapter 1 A new mission and 5 years later.**

_**INTRO**_

5 years. 5 years that's how long its been since 4 of the most respected kunoichi in the leaf village supposedly 'died'. A few months ago all of konoha had just finished revisiting the graves. 4 boys now 19 or 21 years old looked at the grave feeling regret. Why? Some may ask. Well the girls had 'killed' themselves for something the boys had said that hurt them deeply. They were respected teammates good friends and these specific 4 boys secret crushes. This had become a routine for the 4 boys every year they'd come here visit the grave then go eat ramen. Yea, not too special I guess.

But the thing is the girls didn't actually die… it was all a trick and some very deceiving clones were put into play also. The girls then left that night secretly.

_**End of intro.**_ (Thank you! For reading that semi long boring recap of the 1st story slash what is happening now. )

All four boys walked to the ramen stand, many fan girls tried to show off in front of them. The boys were now 19 or 21 years old prime of their life and unfortunately they got more fan girls but all of the fan girls knew not to mess with the boys on the 1st of January luckily it is March 6th not January 1st.

On the 1st all the boys slowly eat the ramen not exchanging one word between the 4 of them. All 4 blamed themselves for the deaths, but what they don't know is that the girls are alive.

Today after the boys had finished eating ramen and escaping a crowd of fangirls, Kotetsu approached them.

"Hokage-Sama requests your presence." He ordered.

The boys nodded and left.

(Same time as boys' story girls' part they are not dead.)

Sakura (Now also 19 years old!) sighed and stretched for the fifth time that day, ahh training was so much fun but she couldn't train today. Why? You ask well the stupid Misukage wouldn't let them cuz they had a mission. Ugh.

"I'm so tired! Damn he is taking forever!"Hinata yelled in frustration. Yes over the course of these 5 years hinata had lost her stutter well also it was due to the fact that Naruto wasn't here.

All 4 girls were probably the strongest and beautiful lest girls in the village they had many fan boys but never dated any of them.

"Calm down Hinata-chan."Ino scolded.

"She's right y'know don't want the Misukage mad at us. Now do we.'TenTen laughed.

"Remember tsunade when she was angry. Now that was scary!" Sakura reminisced.

All the girls laughed then their faces fell, they felt bad for doing it but they had too, right?

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, the Misukage will see you know." A secretary type person said.

(When the girls came to the The village hidden in the mist they dropped their surnames fir identification reasons well tenten never had one so yea.)

They nodded and went in.

"Girls." He said softly. "4 konoha ninja are coming here for confidential reasons you 4 are to be their escorts' do you accept?" He asked with a sudden sternness in his voice.

"Hai." They answered.

"Good Dismissed."He said.

"Ano, uh when are they going to be here?" Sakura asked.

"They will be here in 3 days on the 9th."He said.

"But!" HInata shouted.

"What" he asked.

"That's tentens birthday!"She finished

"Well bring them along."

The girls sighed then nodded then left.

"DAMN HIM!" Sakura and Hinata yelled.

"Geez it's just one birthday guys." Tenten said.

"Yea but it's your 21st birthday!" They complained.

"well they'll just have to deal with doing the stuff I wanna do on my birthday when they get here."TenTen smirked.

'Ehh fine with me!'Ino laughed.

All the girls talked on the way to their apartment.

( In Konoha with the boys same time as the girls with the MisuKage. )

"You wanted us Hokage-Sama?" Neji said formally (With hinata gone Neji was an tiny bit more respected and hanabi became the heiress. )

'You are requested for a mission to the village hidden in the mist." Tsunade said.

"And…" Naruto said trying to find out what else she had to say.

"You are too go there and help them train their ninja for they are lacking in ninja power. You are too stay for two weeks you will be leaving on the today after this meeting your are to go pack and then leave. You will arrive on the ninth. There will be 4 ninja to escort you and stay with you for the 2 weeks. You will also help the ninja's of the mist village learn now things but do not tell them any secret techniques or information about the village. " Tsunade said taking in a deep breath.

"Do you accept the mission?" She asked.

" Yes hokage-Sama.' They choursed.

The boys left the hokage office and went to their houses to pack. They went to the gates of the village and left of to the mist village unaware of what waited for them there and the faces they would see.

( With the girls )

All 4 girls lied on the floor of their apartments living room, normally they'd sleep in their respective beds and rooms but since it was almost tenten's birthday they would sleepover in the living room. Right before they went to sleep Ino said something that made them wonder if something was going to happen.

'_Guys I feel like something bad is about to happen" Ino had said._

That one line was replaying in the girls heads as they wondered if it were true.

**Yay it is the first chapter of the sequel how did you like it?? Thanks to all of those who wanted it to happen! Also next time I swear it will get better cuz it will be the first encounter in 5 years and they are supposed to be dead!**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	2. the meeting and fake names

**Renewed Chances Chapter 2! Finally sorry bout the wait! I have a perfectly valid explanation for this though! I blame it on my sis's computer cuz its stupid 'Word' was expired so I couldn't type and so now here I am on my moms slow as molasses computer! The spell check doesn't even work well it does but it misses a lot of things!**

Disclaimer i dont own naruto

**So here it is Renewed Chances Chapter 2!**

_Chapter 2 the meeting and the fake names!_

3 days ago the girls and boys got their missions one was to escort 4 konoha ninja around the village for 2 weeks. Well that was the original plan but now they had to also go back to konoha for a year with them the thing is they don't know about this yet… They boys mission was simple go to the village hidden in the lightning train their ninja be escorted and then take their escorts back to konoha for a year. The one thing each party doesn't know is that the faces they are about to see are faces they thought that they'd never see again. (That was a longish intro…)

(With the girls march 9, 3 days after getting mission tenten's birthday and the day they are supposed to met the people they are supposed to escort)

Sakura slowly got up and out of her bed tiredly looking around the room. She slowly got out of her bed and smelled something smelled like pancakes? Then it hit her!

"Yay!" She exclaimed "Hinata's making pancakes!"

Next door Ino who was sleeping peacefully, heard Sakura's exclamation of joy.

"Pancakes?" she asked no one. A huge smile broke upon her face she got up ran into sakura's room as they danced around singing "Hinata's making Pancakes Hinata's making pancakes!" This was a rare occasion Hinata stopped making pancakes a few years ago due to her roommates trying to kill the others to get the pancakes.

Sakura and Ino walked downstairs. Hinata silently gave them their pancakes they whispered to each other. Ever once in a while smirking. Tenten groggily came down the stairs her nose in the air. Her face brightened up.

"Pancakes?" She smiled. The girls broke from the little huddle and shook their heads rapidly while smiling.

They all silently ate breakfast after TenTen finished she turned to her 3 best friends who had become like her sisters. They had an odd look on their faces.

"Guys?" She asked. Then before she could react she was tackled by 3 20 year old female ninja. Who were chorusing 'Happy Birthday!' In her ear over and over again.

They took TenTen over to the couch where she unwrapped the presents from her friends. Here is what she got:

Ino- New clothes, and some make-up

Sakura-some medical supplies and a new pair of ninja sandals

Hinata- books on kantana's and earth element

TenTen smiled at her 3 best friends.

"Thanks guys!" she said she got up to go put her stuff away when Sakura grabbed her wrist.

"That's not all!" She said.

TenTen sat down confusedly and awaited this last present.

Hinata and Ino came out carrying a big box they put it on TenTens lap and sat in front of her waiting for her to open it. TenTen hesitantly opened it. Inside it was 2 new kantana's they were red with gold dragons going down the side.

"Thanks guys I love it!" TenTen said while hugging her friends.

"You're welcome Hinata picked them out!" Sakura and Ino smiled.

"Hinata?" TenTen asked.

Hinata shook her head up and down very fast.

Ino stood up. "Well girls chop chop we have to get dressed we have places to go people to see and boys to make-out with!" Ino ordered.

"Ino! We don't have boyfriends none of us do!' Hinata laughed!

"Well we'll just have to change that!" Ino smiled. The other 3 girls sighed and left to their respective rooms.

(With the boys currently almost to the land of lightning's gate)

All 4 boys continued to walk slowly to the gate Neji stared down sadly at the ground, today was TenTen's birthday she would have been 21 but she never actually made it to 18.

The other 3 boys even Naruto decided to be quiet they knew what today was.

Their walk to the gate went like this for the remainder of the time all 4 lost in thought. But one thing bugged one of them it was Naruto. He was still confused of why he thought he saw the 4 girls leave the village the day of the funeral. The boys got to the gate expecting their 4 escorts but what surprised them was that no one was their. Naruto yelled for he was very annoyed. The other 3 just had annoyed faces on.

(With the girls)

"OH SHIT!" Sakura yelled.

"What Saku-Chan?" Hinata asked running out of her room.

"We're supposed to go and meet also escort those Konoha ninja!" She exclaimed.

"Let's go!" TenTen said running out of her room grabbing the other 3 on the way and running out the door.

'Nice outfits!" Ino exclaimed as they ran.

'Thanks!" The other 3 said as they also ran to the front gates.

( If you really care here are the girls outfits;

Ino: dark purple pants go down to her knee, white tank top and purple flip flops. Hair down.

Hinata: Light blue tank top and dark blue shorts with black flats. Hair in a high pony-tail

TenTen: Green t-shirt and black jeans with green flip flops. Hair in low pig-tails

Sakura: Orange tank top, yellow shorts stopping 3 inches above knee, orange flip flops and hair in low pony-tail. Ta Da!)

(With the boys)

For 20 minutes they waited, just where were these 'escorts' then just before they were going to go the kage 4 figures came into view, 1 had pink hair, 1 had bluish blackish hair, 1 had blonde hair, and the last 1 had brown hair. No it couldn't be thought the boys.

(The girls)

'So tonight Tennie for your birthday we are going to go to a karaoke club, and do a performance go it?" Ino said TenTen shook her head yes.

"Guys use your nicknames got it these are Konoha ninja." Sakura said all the girls nodded. When the girls had a clear view of the people they were supposed to escort they halted these were the same 4 boys that they faked their deaths to get away from.

"Don't worry it is only 2 weeks." TenTen said.

'Yea only 2 weeks I mean it could have been a whole year!" Laughed Ino the other girls laughed also and began walking again.

( The boys)

The 4 boys could not believe it these girls looked exactly like the 4 that had died.

The 4 girls approached them.

(The girls well and boys)

The girls walked up to the dumbfounded boys and smiled.

"Hello We are your escorts" Sakura Hinata Ino and TenTen smiled.

Naruto pointed at them. "H-Hinata?" He stuttered.

"I-Ino?" Shikamaru said.

'T-TenTen" Neji asked.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke said confusedly.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Who are they your girlfriends?" she said " I'm Kurokawa Asuka." She said.

"I'm Kurokawa Chiaki." Ino said

"I'm Kurokawa Koharu." Hinata said

"And I'm Kurokawa Michiko" TenTen said.

"We are all adopted sisters before you ask." Sakura/Asuka said.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"Well we should get started on this tour shouldn't we?" Hinata/Koharu said.

'Wait what are your names?" Ino/Chiaki asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Uzumaki Naruto Believe it!"

"OK lets go but we have to go fast Michiko has a birthday thing to go to today." Chiaki/Ino said.

"I'm 21!!" TenTen/Michiko yelled.

Neji stared dumbfounded.

"Today is TenTen's birthday!" He thought.

All 4 boys left off following the 4 girls, all of the boys wondering of they were the girls.

( 6 long hours later)

"OH damn!" Ino/Chiaki exclaimed.

The boys looked at her weirdly and the girls shot her a questioning glance.

"The Karaoke club, we have to get ready!" She explained.

'Oh yea lets go!" The other 3 said before they ran off with the boys following close behind.

(Oh yea it is like 7 o'clock (PM) and it starts at 7:30 (PM)) (They got up at 12:00)

( A few minutes later)

The 8 stopped at a two-story house, the 4 girls ran inside then back out.

"Well we're ready" Asuka/Sakura said.

"Eh? But you look the same?" Naruto said.

"Our outfits are in the bag." Ino/Chiaki explained.

"Oh."

With that the group of 8 began walking towards the karaoke club.

(At the Karaoke club)

The boys sat at a table while the girls went backstage to get ready.

(10 minutes later)

"Okay!" Announced the DJ the noise in the club stopped. "Performing for us tonight are Asuka, Koharu, Chiaki, and Michiko give up for them!" He yelled.

The crowd began to cheer as the four girls stepped out.

"Are you ready to have some fun?!" Sakura/Asuka yelled.

The crowd cheered.

"Well here we go!' All four girls yelled.

The boys stared at the girls they seemed familiar.

Tsuzuku.

Here are what the girls are wearing…

Ino: dark purple halter top and a dark blue mini skirt knee high black boots.

TenTen: Black tank top black short shorts. Also black knee high boots.

Hinata: Blue Halter stops above belly button, Blue shorts down to knee also black mid calf boots.

Sakura: dark red Shirt with one sleeve (Tank top strap type thing) , black skirt mid thigh (With short shorts underneath dark red) and also black knee high boots.

**Well sorry that took so long! Next time the girls perform what will the guys think and will they figure out the secret??**

-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1


	3. Their performance and accusations

**TA HA HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER!! AND WE ARE NOT EVEN HALF WAY THERE YET I HAVE MANY PLANS FOR THIS STORY BUT IDEAS ARE ACCEPTED! So any way WARNING THIS SONG CONTAINS ****MANY SONGS! ALSO I HAVE NO CLUE WHEN THE MUSIC STARTS OR WHEN THERE ARE LYRIC BREAKS SO IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW LOOK IT UP!**** so any way haha I repeated this line!.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this chapter or Naruto I don't own either.**

**Chapter 3 of Renewed Chances:**

_Their performance and accusations. _

_Recap: "Are you ready to have some fun?" Sakura /Asuka yelled_

"_Well Here we go!" All four girls yelled_

_End of Recap._

"Well to start ourselves singing songs as a group then we'll so our solos and end with group songs. Kay?" Hinata/Koharu said.

"YEA!" The crowd yelled.

"Well girls I guess we should start now? Don't ya think?" Michiko asked.

The girls nodded in response.

"Okay…"Sakura/Asuka started. "Our first song is Lady Marmalade!"

"HELL YA!" Hinata/Koharu yelled as the girls got in to their positions.

Key:

Sakura

_Ino_

**TenTen **

Hinata combined lyrics like **this is 2 people singing**

_**All singing**_

Where's all mah soul sistasLemme hear ya'll flow sistas**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista **He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin RougeStruttin' her stuff on the streetShe said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huhGiuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)Creole lady MarmaladeWhat What, What whatOoh ohVoulez vous coucher avec moi ce soirVoulez vous coucher avec moiyea yea yea yea**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened upBoy drank all that Magnolia wineOn her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah****Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)Creole lady Marmalade****Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)Voulez vous coucher avec moi ****Yea yea uh**

_He come through with the money and the garter beltsI let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uhWe independent women, some mistake us for whoresI'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorryImma keep playing these cats out like AtariWear high heel shoes get love from the dudes4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge__**Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistasWe drink wine with diamonds in the glassBy the case the meaning of expensive tasteIf you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya Mocha Chocalate-a what?Creole Lady MarmaladeOne more time C'mon now**__**Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... **_Hey Hey Hey!Touch of her skin feeling silky smoothColor of cafe au lait alrightMade the savage beast inside roar until he cried,More-more-moreNow he's back home doin' 9 to 5Livin' a grey flannel lifeBut when he turns off to sleep memories creep, More-more-more_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)Creole lady MarmaladeVoulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)**_Koharu...(oh Leaeaa Oh)

**Michiko... (Lady Marmalade)**_Chiaki...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)_Asuka...(Oh Oh oooo)_**Rot wailer baby...(baby)Moulin Rouge... (0h)Misdemeanor here...Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...**_

Sakura Ino TenTen and Hinata all stood and faced the crowd out of breath. The crowd was going wild.

"Well I guess ya liked it?" Chiaki/Ino asked.

"ALRIGHTY HERE"S OUR NEXT SONG…PLAY WITH FIRE" Koharu/Hinata and Michiko/TenTen yelled.

Key:

Sakura

_Ino_

Hinata

_TenTen._

**All singing.**

I can't believe it's really youBeen so longYou look goodI hear you're doing really well

_Don't ask meLet me tell you how I been since when you leftSince you left me for dead_**Finally every tear has driedI've wiped youFrom my life**_Do you remember all the times you said you'll call meCus' I remember all the reasons people want me_And now I hear you saying that you still adore meBut if you think I'd ever get with you againThan you can just

(At this part TenTen Ino and Sakura broke off into dance)Love me, love me, feed the flameIf you want me back againBurn to the skyHigher and higherBaby, can you play with fire?

(Hinata joined the dance and the four girls walked into the crowd while still singing)(**Burn to the sky**)Love me, love me(**burn to the sky)**If you want meYou never know just what'd you got till' it's goneYou freak outBut i'm not falling for that gameBoys like you, never changeYou made me feel I wasn't enough, wasn't enoughFor your loveBut it was insecurity that made you runIt wasn't me**So, don't you sit there trying to give me more excusesI don't have time for thisI'm off to play in HoustonAnd i'm too busy with a million things I'm doingYou can't make up for what you've doneYou still try to be the one**_Love me, love me, feed the flameIf you want me back againBurn to the skyHigher and higherBaby, can you play with fire?_(**Burn to the sky)**Love me, love me(**burn to the sky)**If you want meOh, by the way, by the wayI found someoneWho gives me space

_Keeps me safeMakes me sane_

Found someone to take your place

_I am safeIn his arms_

And I decided that only he can play with fire**Love me, love me, feed the flameIf you want me back again****Burn to the skyHigher and higherBaby, can you play with fire?**(**It's really you)**_Love me, love me_(**I hear you're doing really well**)If you want me(finally every tear has dried)_Love me, love me_(**boys like you, boys like you**)

Play with fire

Once again the crowd cheered as the four girls walked to the front of the stage.

"Okay we are half way done till our first intermission so just sit tight!' Sakura/Asuka said.

"OUR NEXT SONG IS…THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" the four girls cheered.

Key: Sakura _Ino _Hinata _TenTen. _**all (Note there are many music breaks in the song but I have no clue where they go…)**

_No, sirWell, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymoreIt's your turn, so take a seatWe're settling the final score__And why do we like to hurt so much?I can't decideYou have made it harder just to go onAnd why, all the possibilitiesWell, I was wrong_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you get when you let your heart win, whoaI drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beatingAnd that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**

_**(All the girls started to dance with a strobe light in the back round)**_I wonder how am I supposed to feel when you're not hereCause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were hereI still try holding onto silly thingsI never learnOh why, all the possibilitesI'm sure you've heard**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you get when you let your heart win, whoaI drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (**beating)**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**Pain, make your way to me, to meAnd I'll always be just so invitingIf I ever start to think straightThis heart will start a riot in meLet's start, start, hey!Why do we like to hurt so much?Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you get when you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you get when you let your heart win, whoaNow I can't trust myself with anything but thisAnd that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa **

"OKAY LAST SONG TILL INTERMISSION!" all 4 yelled the crowd groaned in displeasure. "Don't worry after that we have solos!" Hinata/Koharu and Ino/Chiaki said.

"SO HERE IT IS…I NEED A HERO!"

Key: Sakura _Ino _Hinata _TenTen _**all**

**( again no clue with song/music breaks)**

_Where have all good men goneAnd where are all the gods?Where's the street-wise HerculesTo fight the rising odds?_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need****I need a heroI'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the nightHe's gotta be strongAnd he's gotta be fastAnd he's gotta be fresh from the fightI need a heroI'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning lightHe's gotta be sureAnd it's gotta be soonAnd he's gotta be larger than life**_Somewhere after midnightIn my wildest fantasySomewhere just beyond my reachThere's someone reaching back for me_

**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heatIt's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet****I need a heroI'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the nightHe's gotta be strongAnd he's gotta be fastAnd he's gotta be fresh from the fightI need a heroI'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning lightHe's gotta be sureAnd it's gotta be soonAnd he's gotta be larger than life**Up Where the mountains meet the heavens aboveOut where the lightning splits the seaI would swear that there's someone somewhereWatching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rainAnd the storm and the floodI can feel his approachLike a fire in my blood**I need a heroI'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the nightHe's gotta be strongAnd he's gotta be fastAnd he's gotta be fresh from the fightI need a heroI'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning lightHe's gotta be sureAnd it's gotta be soonAnd he's gotta be larger than life**

"OKAY WHILE WE GO GET READY FOR OUR SOLOS ENJOY THIS UHHH MUSIC OUR FRIEND THE DJ HAS PLAYING!" TenTen/Michiko yelled as she ran backstage.

(The boys)

The boys still were gaping at the spot their escorts were at they sang amazingly good but like any of them besides Naruto would ever admit it…

(Backstage)

"Guys that was so good!" Sakura exclaimed in the dressing room.

"Well how do I look?" Hinata asked.

She wore a long sleeved dark red shirt with the neck stopping just below collarbone. With black pants going down to her knee and Black slip on converse type shoes.

"Awesome now go out there and sing!" TenTen and Ino cheered. Sakura smiled and nodded her head in response. Hinata did a small nod and ran out to the stage, the rest of the group went back to changing.

(On the stage)

"Hey guys, Damn after a few years I am still not good at intros…"Hinata/Koharu saihged. " Well anyway I will be singing 2 songs by myself then I'll hand it to Michiko oh and by the way I am Koharu!"

"Here is a song I like to call 'confessions of a broken heart' it is dedicated to my dad and well good riddance to him." Koharu said. She cleared her throat and began singing.

_(Singing.)_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letterAnd I wait for the good Lord to make me feel betterAnd I carry the weight of the world on my shouldersFamily in crisis that only grows olderWhy'd you have to go?Why'd you have to go?Why'd you have to go?Daughter to father, daughter to fatherI am broken, but I am hopinDaughter to father, daughter to fatherI am crying, a part of me's dyingAnd these are, these are the confessions of a broken heartI wear all your old clothes the old polo sweaterI dream of another you, one who would neverNever leave me alone to pick up the piecesDaddy to hold me, that's what I neededSo why'd you have to go?Why'd you have to go?Why'd you have to go?Daughter to father, daughter to fatherI don't know you, but I still want toDaughter to father, daughter to fatherTell me the truth, did you ever love me?'Cause these are, these are the confessions of a broken heartOf a broken heartI love youI love youI love youI,I love youDaughter to father, daughter to fatherI don't know you, but I still want toDaughter to father, daughter to fatherTell me the truth, did you ever love me?Did you ever love me?These are the confessions of a broken heartOhh yeahI wait for the postman to bring me a letter _

The crowd was silent for a few seconds before breaking out in a cheer. Hinata smiled to herself that was hard to sing. Neji and Naruto thought that sounded like something Hinata would sing because of the reason she was disowned. (yea that whole problem…)

"Well here is my next song it is called I try. This is for a person who used to be my whole world. Now I can stand on my own with out them.I hope you like it!" She smiled before starting to sing again.

_Singing_

_Games, changes and fears When will they go from here When will they stop I believe that fate has brought us here And we should be together But wer,e not _

_I play it off but I'm dreamin of you I'll keep it cool but I'm fiendin. I try to say goodbye and I choke I try to walk away and I stumble Though I try to hide it it's clear My world crumbles when you are not near Goodbye and I choke I try to walk away and I stumble Though I try to hide it, it's clear My world crumbles when you are not near I may appear to be free But I'm just a prisoner of your love I may seem alright and smile when you leave But my smiles are just a front I play it off but I'm dreamin of you I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin I try to say goodbye and I choke I try to walk away and I stumble Though I try to hide it it's clear My world crumbles when you are not near Here is my confession May I be your possesion Boy I need your touch Your love kisses and such With all my might I try But this I can't deny I play it off but im dreamin of you I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin I try to say good bye and I choke I try to walk away and I stumble Though I try to hide it it's clear My world crumbles when you are not near _

The crowd cheered again Naruto thought that it seemed like Hinata was singing but she couldn't she was dead right? Hinata/Koharu bowed and ran backstage as Tenten/Michiko ran out. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black converse type shoes. (like Hinata's)

"Hey Guys I'm Michiko and my first song for you will be Tangled Up in Me! It's about a guy who thought he knew me but really didn't so yea and he should've of looked harder." She yelled

_(Singing)_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late againHey! Hey! Hey! Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me You wanna know more, more, more about me Gotta know reverse phsychology I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see Hey! Hey! Hey! Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me You think that you know me You think that I'm only When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you You wanna know more, more, more about me I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet Hey! Hey! Hey! Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me_

The crowd cheered, Neji thought of how it sounded almost like TenTen, 5 years ago on this very day Neji had planned to ask her to be his girlfriend but now it was too late. But this girl reminded him so much of her…

"OKAY here is my next song it called CrushCrushCrush Its about this same buy who always seemed to be staring at me and his family who lie to him and pull him farther away. Anyway... Enjoy!" She yelled.

_(Singing)_

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this_

The crowd cheered as TenTen bowed. "Okay Im gonna hand it off to Chiaki!" She yelled before running backstage and Ino coming out she wore: a light purple tank top and a Dark purple skirt with black boots that went mid calf.

"Hey everyone! Im Chiaki and I'll sing you guys 2 songs before I had it off to Asuka so my first song is Pocket Full Of sunshine. It is because people used to say some pretty mean things about me but that doesn't matter anymore!" HERE WE GO!"

_Singing_

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. _

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine. _

_Oh. _

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me. _

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. _

_No. _

_Take me away: A secret place. _

_A sweet escape: Take me away. _

_Take me away to better days. _

_Take me away: A higher place. _

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. _

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine. _

_Oh. _

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me. _

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. _

_No. _

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. _

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine. _

_Oh. _

_Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me. _

_Do anything you can to control me. _

_Oh, no. _

_Take me away: A secret place. _

_A sweet escape: Take me away. _

_Take me away to better days. _

_Take me away: A higher place. _

_There's a place that I go, _

_But nobody knows. _

_Where the rivers flow, _

_And I call it home. _

_And there's no more lies. _

_In the darkness, there's light. _

_And nobody cries. _

_There's only butterflies. _

_Take me away: A secret place. _

_A sweet escape: Take me away. _

_Take me away to better days. _

_Take me away: A higher place. _

_Take me away: A secret place. _

_A sweet escape: Take me away. _

_Take me away to better days. _

_Take me away: A higher place. _

_Take me away: A secret place. _

_To better days take me away. _

_Take me away to better days. _

_Take me away: A higher place. _

_The sun is on my side. _

_Take me for a ride. _

_I smile up to the sky. _

_I know I'll be all right. _

_The sun is on my side. _

_Take me for a ride. _

_I smile up to the sky. _

_I know I'll be all right._

Ino smiled as the crowd cheered she loved this. Shikamaru remembered how people in Konoha would call Ino a whore and what not. "Can she be…" Shikamaru thought.

"OKAY Next song is Misery Business it is about how the guy I liked was with another girl and that basic story line." "Here we go!'She yelled

_Singing_

_I'm in the business of misery,Let's take it from the top.She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.It's a matter of time before we all run out,When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.I waited eight long months,She finally set him free.I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.Two weeks and we caught on fire,She's got it out for me,But I wear the biggest smile.Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him now.Whoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you now.But God does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him now.And if you could then you know you would.It's gonna just feel so...It just feels so good.Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him now.Whoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you now.But God does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him right now.And if you could then you know you would.It's gonna just feel so...It just feels so good.I watched his wildest dreams come trueNot one of them involving youJust watch my wildest dreams come trueNot one of them involving...Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him now.Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him now.Whoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you now.But God does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him now.And if you could then you know you would.It's gonna just feel so...It just feels so good._

The crowd cheered as Ino finished.

"Well that's it for me! Now here is Asuka wrapping up the solos!" Ino/Chiaki shouted as she and Sakura switched spots hivh fiving on the way. Sakura came out wearing a black tank top with black shorts and black knee high boots.

"Hey guys Im Asuka and my first song for you is… Almost Lover. This is about how this boy and I were almost together but in the end weren't so enjoy!" Sakura/Asuka yelled.

_(Singing)_

_Your fingertips across my skinThe palm trees swaying in the windImagesYou sang me Spanish lullabiesThe sweetest sadness in your eyesClever trickI never want to see you unhappyI thought you'd want the same for meGoodbye, my almost loverGoodbye, my hopeless dreamI'm trying not to think about youCan't you just let me be?So long, my luckless romanceMy back is turned on youI should've known you'd bring me heartacheAlmost lovers always doWe walked along a crowded streetYou took my hand and danced with meImagesAnd when you left you kissed my lipsYou told me you'd never ever forget these images, noI never want to see you unhappyI thought you'd want the same for meGoodbye, my almost loverGoodbye, my hopeless dreamI'm trying not to think about youCan't you just let me be?So long, my luckless romanceMy back is turned on youI should've known you'd bring me heartacheAlmost lovers always doI cannot go to the oceanI cannot drive the streets at nightI cannot wake up in the morningWithout you on my mindSo you're gone and I'm hauntedAnd I bet you are just fineDid I make it that easyTo walk right in and out of my life?Goodbye, my almost loverGoodbye, my hopeless dreamI'm trying not to think about youCan't you just let me be?So long, my luckless romanceMy back is turned on youI should've known you'd bring me heartacheAlmost lovers always do_

The crowd was silent the song was so sad. They cheered soon after Sakura smiled and Announced the next song. Sasuke thought of Sakura. But it couldn't be.

'Okay here is Thousand Miles it bout the same guy who id even walk 1000 miles for."

_Singing_

_Making my way downtownWalking fastFaces passAnd I'm home boundStaring blankly aheadJust making my wayMaking a wayThrough the crowdAnd I need youAnd I miss youAnd now I wonder...If I could fallInto the skyDo you think timeWould pass me by'Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I could Just see youTonightIt's always times like theseWhen I think of youAnd I wonderIf you ever Think of me'Cause everything's so wrongAnd I don't belongLiving in yourPrecious memories'Cause I need youAnd I miss youAnd now I wonder...If I could fallInto the skyDo you think timeWould pass me by'Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I could Just see youTonightAnd I, IDon't want to let you knowI, IDrown in your memoryI, IDon't want to let this goI, IDon't...Making my way downtownWalking fastFaces passAnd I'm home boundStaring blankly aheadJust making my wayMaking a wayThrough the crowdAnd I still need youAnd I still miss youAnd now I wonder...If I could fallInto the skyDo you think timeWould pass us by'Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I could Just see you...If I could fallInto the skyDo you think timeWould pass me by'Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I could Just see youIf I could Just hold youTonight_

The crowd cheered. "Well I'll be right back so just sit tight!' she yelled as she ran backstage.

(minutes Later)

All four girls walked onto the stage as the crowd went wild. (OUTFITS: Tenten: Green shirt blue (dark) jeans, green bandana and black shoes. Hinata: Light blue shirt dark blue jeans Blue headband oh yea all girls have had hair down for the whole performance black shoes. Ino: purple shirt black jeans hair bow and black shoes. Sakura: red shirt black jeans ribbon in hair and black shoes)

"Hey Guys we're back and we'll be singing See who I am. For our first song!" TenTen/Michiko and Ino/Chiaki said Hinata and Sakura pumped their fists in the air.

Key: Sakura _Ino _Hinata _TenTen _**all.**

_Is It True What They SayAre We To Blind To Find A WayFear Of The UnknownCloud Our Hearts Today_Come Into My WorldSee Through My EyesTry To UnderstandDon't Wanna Lose What We HaveWe've Been DreamingFor Who Can't DenyIt's The Best Way Of LivingBetween The Truth And The Lies**See Who I AmBreak Through The SurfaceReach For My HandAnd Shout Out That We CanFree Your Mind And Find A WayThe World Is In Our HandsThis Is Not The End****Fear Is Withering The SoulAt The Point Of No ReturnWe Must Be The Change We Wish To See**_I'll Come Into Your WorldSee Through Your EyesI'll Try To UnderstandBefore We Lose What We Have_We Just Can't Stop BelievingBecause We Have To TryWe Can Rise Above The Truth And The Lies_See Who I AmBreak Through The SurfaceReach For My HandAnd Shout Out That We CanFree Your Mind And Find A WayThe World Is In Our Hands_**See Who I amBreak Through The SurfaceReach For My HandAnd Shout Out That We CanFree Your Mind And Find A wayThe World Is In Our Hands**_This Is Not The EndHear The SilenceReach Out My BlameWill Our Strength Remain?If The Power Rise_See Who I AmBreak Through The SurfaceReach For My HandAnd Shout Out That We CanFree Your Mind And Find A WayThe World Is In Our Hands**See Who I AmBreak Through The SurfaceReach For My HandAnd Shout Out That We CanFree Your Mind And Find A WayThe World Is In Our Hands****This Is Not The End**

The crowd was happy but one of the four boys had an odd idea. "It might be them." He thought

"Okay out next song is…Just Like A Pill." Sakura/Asuka and TenTen/Michiko yelled.

Key: Sakura _Ino _Hinata _TenTen _**all**

Im lyin here on the floor where you left meI think I took too muchIm crying here, what have you done? I thought it would be fun_I cant stay on your life support, theres aShortage in the switch,I cant stay on your morphine, cuz its making meItch_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shesBeing a little bitch,I think Ill get outta here, where I can**Run just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhereTo the middle of my frustrated fearsAnd I swear youre just like a pillInstead of makin me better, you keep makin meIllYou keep makin me ill**_I havent moved from the spot where you left meThis must be a bad tripAll of the other pills, they were differentMaybe I should get some help_**I cant stay on your life support, theres aShortage in the switch,I cant stay on your morphine, cuz its making meItchI said I tried to call the nurse again but shesBeing a little bitch,I think Ill get outta here, where I can****Run just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhereTo the middle of my frustrated fearsAnd I swear youre just like a pillInstead of makin me better, you keep makin meIllYou keep makin me illRun just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhereTo the middle of my frustrated fearsAnd I swear youre just like a pillInstead of makin me better, you keep makin meIllYou keep makin me ill**I cant stay on your life support, theres aShortage in the switch,_I cant stay on your morphine, cuz its making meItch_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shesBeing a little bitch,_I think Ill get outta here, where I can_**Run just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhereTo the middle of my frustrated fearsAnd I swear youre just like a pillInstead of makin me better, you keep makin meIllYou keep makin me ill**

The crowd once again did their usual reaction and one of the boys was closer to were he would almost find out the secret.

"Next song is Survivor!" All four girls yelled.

Key: Sakura _Ino _Hinata _TenTen _**all**

Now that you are out of my life, I'm so much better,You thought that I'd be weak without ya,But I'm stronger,_You thought that I'd be broke without ya,But I'm richer,You thought that I'd be sad without ya,I laugh harder,_You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,Now I'm wiser,You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,But I'm smarter,_You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,But I'm chillin'You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,Sold nine million._**I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what).**_Thought I couldn't breathe without you,I'm inhalin'You thought I couldn't see without you,Perfect vision,_You thought I couldn't last without ya,But I'm lastin'You thought that I would die without ya,But I'm livin'_Thought that I would fail without ya,But I'm on top,Though it would be over by now,But it won't stop,_You thought that I would self-destruct,But I'm still here,Even in my years to come,I'm still gon' be here.**I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what).****I'm wishin' you the best,Pray that you are blessed,Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,(I'm better than that)I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,(I'm better than that)I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,(I'm better than that)I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,(I'm better than that)I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,(I'm better than that)You know I'm not gonna diss you on the InternetCause my momma told me better than that.****I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what).**Oh_(Oh)__Oh_(Oh)Oh_(Oh)__Oh_(Oh)Oh_(Oh)__Oh_(Oh)Oh_(Oh)__Oh_(Oh)After all of the darkness and sadness, Still comes happiness,_If I surround myself with positive things,__I'll gain prosperity._**I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what).I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what). **

Loud cheers erupted through the club. The one guy had his point now proven. Should he tell no them everyone would know thanks to that guy…

"Okay Our last song is Don't impress me much! I hope you have all enjoyed us tonight!" The 4 chorused.

Key: Sakura _Ino _Hinata _TenTen _**all**

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smartBut you've got being right down to an artYou think you're a genius-you drive me up the wallYou're a regular original, a know-it-all **Oh-oo-oh, you think you're specialOh-oo-oh, you think you're something else **_Okay, so you're a rocket scientistThat don't impress me muchSo you got the brain but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the nightThat don't impress me much _I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocketAnd a comb up his sleeve-just in caseAnd all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place **Oh-oo-oh, you think you're specialOh-oo-oh, you think you're something else **Okay, so you're Brad PittThat don't impress me much**So you got the looks but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the nightThat don't impress me much **_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machineYou make me take off my shoes before you let me get inI can't believe you kiss your car good nightC'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right! _**Oh-oo-oh, you think you're specialOh-oo-oh, you think you're something else **_Okay, so you've got a carThat don't impress me muchSo you got the moves but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night _**That don't impress me muchYou think you're cool but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely nightThat don't impress me much Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...WhateverThat don't impress me **

"Thank you for coming out tonight, wait you just came to the club any way thanks for listening!" They shouted before returning backstage.

(Later that night back at their house)

All 4 boys (or so they thought) were asleep in the guest rooms. EXPLANATION OF THE HOUSE okay theres a kitchen 2 bathrooms eight bedrooms and 1 living room. Here is where everyone is sleeping left of house Neji Sasuke Across hall In front of Nejis room Shikamaru in front of Sasukes room Naruto's. Bathroom hallway enrty Bathroom On the wall with Neji and Sasuke Sakura Tenten across from Sakura ino Across from tenten hianta. Got it?)

"That was tiring!' Hinata exclaimed.

"You can say that again!" TenTen and Ino sighed

"That-" Hinata began.

"Not literaly!' Sakura scolded.

A voice from the shadows suddenly spoke up making them freeze in their spots.

'I know who you really are Asuka Koharu Chiaki and Michiko or should I say Sakura Hinata Ino and TenTen?" The person asked.

'What do you mean you already asked us that.'Hinata said.

"Your songs gave it away.' He said.

"Just don't tell anyone okay?" Sakura asked.

"Fine." he said "I can keep a secret besides it get out if I told them." He said nodding to the other boys room. He nodded to them and headed to his room leaving 4 shocked girls standing there. After a minute of so they went to their own rooms collapsing on the beds.

**Wow finally over well whoever can guess correctly gets a cookie!! Anyway you have a one out of 4 chance either Shikamaru Sasuke Naruto or Neji. So anyway how ya like the chapter it was 30 pages long!**

**-Koo2koo1ka2choo1**


	4. He knows,the day,festival begins

_**YAY my school is finally out so maybe I will update faster but it is really hard to decide new things for every chapter since I usually write them in a notebook then the computer but this one im doing just on the computer so here I go!**_

_**Oh yea and the winner of my little question was punkrockandlockit it was Naruto because they day they 'died' he thought he saw them leave so he had his doubts and the songs gave it away! Kodie, **__**Sasuke and sakura 4 ever and **__PieciesHateScorpios__**, **_

_**will still get cookies because even though it wasn't Shikamaru he is the 2**__**nd**__** person so yea cookies to them also. Also when Naruto said everyone else would know he meant then he would think it wasn't a secret and probably tell everyone else in the village. Will the other guys ever get it also?? The beginning sucks!!**_

_**Renewed Chances? Chapter 4:**__** He knows, the festival begins, the day.**_

Ch.4

As the girls awoke the next morning one thing went through their heads. 'how did Naruto of all people find out?' They all thought. Hinata sighed and got up she had to make breakfast for 8 people! Her 4 best friends ate enough!! How was she going to do this?? What am I going to do about Naruto? She thought now that he knew it was her how was she going to face him? He after all was the reason she left. She walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

(In one of the boy's rooms)

"Was what Naruto said to them last night true? How troublesome. But I wont tell Sasuke and Neji though." Shikamaru thought.

He sighed and got up he hated mornings so much.

(Girls rooms)

TenTen Ino and Sakura all got up and groggily walked downstairs to see that there were pancakes again on the table for them they smiled at Hinata and sat down and began eating.

(If you really care pajama's Im only doing the girls the guys sleep in like boxers and stuff Sakura- black tank top hot pink shorts. Ino- purple tank top light purple shorts. TenTen- Green t shirt black shorts. Hinata- light blue t shirt blue shorts)

Naruto came downstairs after smelling the food. Hinata had made him a bowl of ramen.

"THANKS HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. All 4 girls shot him a look that told him to shut-up.

"heh heh I mean thanks Koharu-Chan!" he said all 4 girls turned back to their food.

Shikamaru walked down the stairs. "So I was right you guys are the 4 girls who we used to know who supposedly died." He smirked.

"NARUTO YOU DOBE THIS IS YOUR FAULT IF YOU WEREN'T SO LOUD…" Sakura yelled.

"Not his fault" Shikamaru said "I heard you guys last night now be quiet so the other 2 don't wake up they don't know it yet. This is troublesome" he finished.

"Oh okay but you cant tell anyone got it Shikamaru?" TenTen and Sakura said.

"Sure troublesome.' He said.

"THANKS SHIKA!" Ino yelled jumping on Shikamaru hugging his neck. After she realized what she did they both blushed it was like the old days before they had left. Ino got off and sat back down at the table. Shikamaru sat down also and they all resumed eating.

(Later)

Sasuke and Neji came downstairs and began to eat the food that was laid out for them. They noticed it was unnaturally quiet. But they liked the quiet Naruto was still gorging on the food, Shikamaru was sleeping and the girls were getting dressed the boys shrugged and continued eating.

(In the TenTen's room)

"Okay girls we know what today is?" Sakura asked.

"Yea!" the other 3 chorused.

"Okay no all we have to do is get the guys and it will go faster!" Sakura finished.

The girls nodded and went into the kitchen.

( girls new outfits: S- Black t shirt red Capri pants like her 12 year old ninja outfit the shorts that were underneathH- light blue t shirt dark blue shorts like sakura's I- Purple tank top black shorts Also like sakura's T- green t shirt chocolate brown shorts again like sakuras)

They walked into the kitchen gaining all the boys attention and causing Shikamaru to wake up.

"In OUR house boys…" Hinata began.

"WE have a tradition…"Ino continued.

"That every month…" Tenten continued even further.

"We clean the WHOLE house." Sakura finished.

The boys gulped.

"Well we'll just stay out of your way. Right guys?" Naruto said and asked.

"troublesome."

"Hn"

"Aa"

"Yea we'll just stay out of the way." Naruto said again.

"Nope." Hinata said picking him up by the collar. "all 4 of you are HELPING" she finished.

The boys again gulped.

Ino dragged Shikamaru up by his ear. TenTen and Sakura just glared at Sasuke and Neji until they finally to the fact that the girls were really annoyed with them starring at them.

"Ok here is the chart of duties or as we call it c.o.d." Hinata said pulling a chart out of no where. haha I just watched peter pan

"And here is the chart of who works with who. You'll be in pairs of 2" Ino said pulling another unknown chart out of no where.

TenTen and Sakura pulled out those weird pointer sticks and stood by wither Ino or Hinata.

"Ok here is who is working with who." Sakura began. " Neji and Sasuke, Naruto and Koharu, Shikamaru and Chiaki, and Me and Michiko." Sakura/Asuka finished.

"Here is the places you'll be cleaning you'll be assigned either the kitchen, the living room and bathroom, the 4 bedrooms, or the other 4 bedrooms." TenTen said "Okay Neji and Sasuke the girls rooms. Koharu and Naruto the living room and bathroom. Michiko and I the other bedrooms. Chiaki and Shikamaru you guys have the kitchen." TenTen finished.

"Aww why the bathroom?" Naruto complained.

"Stop whining lets go." Hinata/Koharu said.

Everyone then got into their pair or partner and left to were they had to work.

(With Hinata/Koharu and Naruto)

Hinata and Naruto cleaned the bathroom very quickly since well they didn't really ant to spend that much time in there.

Hinata and Naruto silently cleaned the living room. Yes. Even Naruto was silent well the only reason he was is because well he didn't exactly know how to talk to a person you had thought was dead for 5 years.

'Guys!" Hinata silently cried in her head. 'I know you have an idea for this but did you half to pair me and ino with the guys we PURPOSLY faked our deaths to get away from!!" She ranted in her head for about ten minutes until Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Ne, Ne, Hinata why did you pretend to die?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'd rather not talk about it.' She said almost inaudibly.

Naruto just stared at the ground as the finished to clean.

Hinata saw Ino run to the bedrooms tears rolling down her cheeks Hinata got up from where she sat and she ran after her.

(With Ino and Shikamaru)

The kitchen had the least to clean up so in about 30 minutes they were done.

Ino began to walk to leave the room to go tell Sakura and TenTen she was done when Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was facing him.

"Ino why? Why did you leave us? Leave me?" He asked desperation shone in his eyes.

Ino turned her head to the side tears building behind her eyes she quickly got out of his grasp, and ran to the bedrooms. Shikamaru stayed in his spot knowing it was smart not to follow.

( With the stoic duo Sasuke and Neji)

Neji and Sasuke rarely ever spoke to each other so this cleaning time was very quiet the most that the 2 ever said to another were Hyuuga and Uchiha. Also little glaring contests ensued every so often. That was until they found an interesting scrapbook. After they finished cleaning in record time…they went to the others.

( TenTen and Sakura )

"God! Only here 1 day and the room is already a mess!" Sakura complained.

"Well it is Naruto." TenTen said.

"True but still how do you make this mess in a night?" She asked

" I don't know." TenTen sighed.

10 minutes later they finished Naruto's room and they were finally done cleaning. They were about to leave when Ino and Hinata ran in the room.

"What's wrong?" TenTen and Sakura asked Ino who was crying onto Sakura's shoulder.

"I can't face him he asked me why and I just broke down I cant I still love him." Ino said between sobs.

"You too?" TenTen asked Hinata. Hinata slowly shook her head yes.

"TenTen this is a ultra top secret mission. Are you prepared to hear it?" Sakura asked.

"I'm always ready!" She smiled.

"You must go into the kitchen a place of many dangers, then you go to the freezer grab our giant bucket of ice cream, then get 4 spoons and run back here. Got it?" Sakura asked.

"Yep and I'm off!' TenTen yelled running out the door.

Sakura just laughed to herself a little and continued comforting Hinata and Ino.

(With the boys in the living room)

Sasuke and Neji walked into the living room where Naruto and Shikamaru were laying on the couch and Naruto was babbling on again about ramen.

"Dobe shut up we found something." Sasuke said coldly.

"Huh? Really?" Naruto asked.

All 4 boys sat around the table and opened the book

They looked to the title at the top of the first few pages. It said 'Our first year away.' There were pictures of their 4 escorts who looked about 14 or 15. The continued through the book after a few pages it said 2nd year away then 3rd then 4th then 5th the boys ( Sasuke and Neji) began to wonder if they were their teammates that 'died'. They were to busy looking at the book to notice Tenten come down and take ice cream and leave. Sasuke and Neji decided to put it back just in case one of the girls came down. Shikamaru and Naruto shot each other worried glances. Lucky for the girls the boys didn't get to the end of the book were all their names were put and the story of why they left were. Also the didn't see the picture of _**her**_.

(Girls in Naruto's room.)

TenTen came in the room and handed Sakura the ice cream. The girls decided it was better to go to Sakura's room and talk. They got up and left.

(In Sakura's room several spoonfuls of ice cream later.)

"Here let's look at the scrapbook." TenTen said.

They got the scrapbook and flipped it open to the first section.

"remember when we first bought the house, and it was like breaking?" Hinata asked now feeling better.

"yea." the other 3 said. They continued to reminisce about all the things that had happened in these past 5 years. They came upon 1 section called our favorites moments.

"HA HA look at me!" Ino laughed. They were looking at the picture were Ino tried to cook with the stove and it blew up all the girls laughed with here.

The other 3 pictures were Sakura with her hand stuck in the wall. TenTen had her leg stuck between the wall and bed. And Hinata wet from the sink because the water shot up at her.

The went to the back and saw the picture of them training with their elements and their friend who had light brown hair and dark blue eyes teaching them.

"Remember the training was so hard?' sakura asked.

All the girls nodded in agreement.

The girls continued to talk about their pictures.

(Living Room)

All 4 boys were lounging on the couch Naruto was happily slurping his ramen when a girl with light brown hair and dark blue eyes burst through the door. The boys and her looked at each other oddly she just shook her head and yelled.

"ASUKA, CHIAKI, KOHARU AND MICHIKO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" She yelled

The 4 girls upon hearing their friend call them came racing into the living room.

"Amaya! You're here!" They all chorused happily.

The boys continued to look at them oddly.

"Girls, go to Asuka's room now very important things I have to tell you." Amaya said as she ran to the bedrooms.

The girls followed after and so did the boys.

(In Sakura's room)

"well what?" They all asked.

A voice came into their heads.

"_You can all talk to each other telepathically." Amaya said. "Try it." _

"_Really that's like awesome!' Ino said_

"_Ino we can hear you!" The other 3 yelled._

They talked for a bit until…

"_The boys are listening to us so im gonna say something to trick them. Kay?" Amaya said._

"_Kay." The others said_

"Well what? You havent answered us!" Sakura yelled.

"Im… getting married." She said.

"That's so awesome!" the other 4 yelled tackling her. The boys just walked back the living room.

"That was troublesome." Shikamaru said.

" Believe it." Naruto said

"Hn"

"Aa"

(guess who.)

The girls walked Amaya to the door.

"You better give us an invitation," Ino said.

"I will I will." She said laughing.

They waved goodbye and she headed out the door.

The girls walked to the couch and watched tv with the boys.

(13 days later so 1 week and 6 days later day before the boys and girls go back)

March 21 first day of spring.

For the past almost 2 weeks the boys had been around the village training ninja and the girls usually disappeared somewhere.

The boys hadn't seen the girls fight yet so they didn't know their strength yet and Sasuke and Neji still didn't know it was the girls who had supposedly 'died'

The girls came downstairs in kimonos.

(Kimonos T- Green kimono with gold dragons and a yellowish red obi.

I- Purple kimono lilacs on it and a dark purple obi

H- Silver kimono with snowflakes and a light blue obi.

S- red kimono cherry blossoms and a dark red obi)

"Why are you all dressed up" Naruto asked.

"Don't you know?" Ino asked back/

"Uh Uh." He said.

"it's the spring festival every one has to go." Sakura said.

The girls grabbed all four of the boys and headed to he festival grounds. They met up with Amaya and then they all headed to an open clearing were the Misukage stood.

"Welcome to this years Spring Festival!" He said. The crowd cheered. " As always we will do the chase. Lets call up the girls who havent been caught for 5 years straight!" The crowd cheered again.

"Welcome up Kurokawa Asuka, Kurokawa Chiaki, Kurokawa Michiko, Kurokawa Koharu, and Takarai Amaya!" He said as the girls came up. (the girls already told him to say their fake names)

"In the chase you are to follow a specific girl, and if you find them you can ask them one question and girls you half to answer." He said.

"Ok now go!" He said

All the girls in the village ran off somewhere.

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked at their cards, Neji had Michiko/TenTen , Sasuke had Asuka/Sakura, Naruto had Koharu/Hinata, and Shikamaru had Chiaki/Ino. They met a boy along the way his name was Daiichi and he had Amaya. All the boys nodded to each other and they all went after the girls together.

**Well there it was chapter 4 Really hard to come up with ideas though.**

**Anyway please review. New poll will the girls be caught yes or no?**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	5. Author's Note

**Sadly, my lovely readers and reviewers (those of you who do…) I am leaving on vacation for about 20 days and I have no computer service there (no wi-fi) and the computer that does connect does not have the right word. So sorry the next chapter of Renewed Chances will not be out for a while. This chapter is really hard to write for some reason maybe vacation will be good. Also I have recently been obsessed with Shugo Chara! And the pairing Ikuto and Amu so again I apologize for the fact it will take a while for the next chapter to be up…**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	6. CH5 caught, do they know, we leave

**Renewed Chances? Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5 is finally here sorry for the uber long wait! Ive been kinda sidetracked and like obsessed with shugo chara and the pairing amuto… so… yea and this has been one of the hardest chapters for me to come up with also I have family visiting a lot… so anyway on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer i dont own naruto like all the authors and authoresses on fanfiction.**

_Chapter 5 caught, do they know, and we leave_

When there was only 30 minutes left the 4 boys (you know who) still hadn't found them the kage wasn't lying no wonder they are well have never been found. Daiichi had left before because he had sensed Amaya's chakra signature, he told them that she always spilts up with the girls in the chase but re-meet at the end it's a game for them and they love it.

"Ahhhh! I wanna give up!" Naruto yelled to really no one just to himself.

"Shut it dobe we only have 30 minutes left." (it only lasts an hour the chase that is) Sasuke said with a very irritated tone of voice.

Naruto shut up while he and the others continued to try to find the girls. Then…

"I sense their charkas" Neji and Sasuke said glaring at each other when it was over.

"Well then lets go!" Naruto they others followed and Shikamaru muttered something about troublesome.

(the girls)

"okay so clones ready?" Sakura asked as she looked at her and her friends clones. After creating the clones that even Tsunade thought were real people they have been experts at chakra control.

The girls sent their clones of straight while they went to the right a little bit and hid behind trees and watched for the boys this was their favorite part of the whole chase confusing the people chasing them.

(amaya and daiichi)

Amaya discussed what the girls relationship with the boys was and they decided to actually get married so people wouldn't start to question them and anyways they had been dating for years now. He was sworn to secrecy that he couldn't tell anyone especially the guys their real names. Amaya and Daiichi decided to head back.5 years was long enough not to be caught right? Well she thought so.

(Boys)

After they had felt the charkas they took off faster than they ever had for this type of thing and the only reason was so that they could find out their secret. They seemed so similar and these boys would not just cast that off. After a few long hard and very tiring minutes they managed to catch up with the girls and pin them to trees to ask them a question.

Naruto and Shikamaru had pinned 'Hinata' and 'Ino' off a little ways because of the whole 'I actually know your real name thing'

Shikamaru and Naruto asked they same question it was 'why did you leave and fake death?'

Neji and Sasuke asked 'what is your secret?'

Ino and Hinata began said it was because and then the clone disappeared

And then Tenten and Sakura said our secret is and they too made their clones disappear.

They boys cursed for being tricked by such a minor technique the shadow clone jutsu.

Then and odd thought crossed Neji and Sasuke's mind this type of clone could pass for a real person even a medic nin couldn't tell the difference, could the girls that used to be on their team? They would have to go in and question the girls later with force if they had to.

( The girls )

Sakura Hinata Ino and TenTen looked at the watches located on their wrists one minute left they sighed and left towards the stage again another speech of how they were not found.

:"I swear one of these times I'll be caught to escape the stupid speech!" Ino sighed. They other 3 laughed and agreed.

'_Next year maybe' They all thought before running._

( Boys )

Shikamaru looked at his watch and told his guy friends that time was up Sasuke Neji and Naruto cursed.

"Damn I wanted to find them! Damn it!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke and the others just shook their heads at him.

Amaya and Daiichi already went to the stage.

( At the stage current location the stage)

The whole village stood below the stage 5 figures stood on it 1 talking 4 looking bored but laughing at a silent joke they shared.

"And once again these 4 girls have not been caught!" He yelled

Sakura Ino TenTen and Hinata all laughed at something no one heard. They had been communicating telepathically.

"We will miss these girls." The Misukage said sadly the crowd murmured in agreement. This sentence caught there attention.

"What do you mean you'll miss us?" Sakura asked.

"Did they not tell you? Tomorrow you 4 will stay with the boys in Konoha for a year." He said

"Oh Hell no." all 4 said.

"Girls you listen you will go to Konoha!" He yelled the whole crowd went silent.

"Fine Fine but we will not make it easy for them." Ino said with venom in her voice glaring at the boys as she spoke.

The 4 girls left off the stage angrily and then went to the other festivities that were happening.

The misukage dismissed everyone.

The 4 boys wandered around the festival pausing occasionally for food, Naruto having a ramen eating contest, going to the bathroom, Shikamaru saying how cotton candy reminds him of clouds, Sasuke having to get a tomato, Neji yelling and arguing with all the fortune tellers and finally being chased by some little 13 year old fan girls.

Occasionally as the would walk or run through the festival they would see the girls playing games laughing and enjoying themselves. The only thing they could think of was how much they looked like THEM and how much that made themselves miss THEM even more.

( Later that night )

At 1 in the morning the girls came back they were tired but had fun as they made their way to their rooms they sadly and worriedly thought about going to Konoha.

The boys who had come home early due to boredom, had pretended to sleep until the girls came back so they could look at the scrap book again.

( 30 Minutes later )

Sasuke had told the others to watch the other girls rooms while he snuck into Sakura / Asuka's room to get the book but while he and the others were in the rooms they heard something that confirmed their suspicions and questions.

(Well You know Shikamaru and Naruto already know about Ino and Hinata so I will only do Sakura and TenTen)

In TenTen's room she was talking in her sleep and unfortunately Neji was there and heard her talking. " Neji are you kidding im the weapon mistress and I have good aim of course I can hit the mark!" she said Neji's eyes widened and he ran out of the room only to see the other 3 there same faces and Sasuke with the book.

(In sakura's room same time as Neji in tenten's)

" Sasuke you bastard why a bench of all places?" Sakura said angrily in her sleep.

Sasuke ran out of the room to see Neji come out of tenten's shocked. They all told the others what the girls had said and Naruto had begun to laugh when he had heard what sakura said to Sasuke he earned 3 hits for that.

The boys flipped through the book and once they reached the last page any doubts were erased. For at the bottom of the page it said scrapbook by Haruno Sakura. TenTen, Yamanaka Ino, and Hinata (formerly Hyuga Hinata.)

All (well Neji and Sasuke) the boys had shocked Neji and Sasuke noticed Naruto and Shikamaru's unshocked faces.

"Why aren't you shocked did you know!" Sasuke yelled his sharingan flashing angrily in his eyes. Neji also turned his byakugan on and glared at them.

"We knew already…" Naruto said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" They yelled .

"They wouldn't let us." He shot back

Neji and Sasuke sat back down angrily then they got back up and they put the book up and went to their rooms ready to question the girls the next day.

( the next day )

After many many goodbyes and a really long packing job done by the girls, they had set off on the long 3 day journey to Konoha. Secretly before they left the boys told the Misukage that the girls were going to stay in Konoha and not come back. They had 'decided' to stay.

After walking the whole day they decided to set up camp and the boys got ready to ask them the question that had been burning in them to be asked.

"_Why did you leave and fake your death?"_

**To be continued.**

**Ahh so hard I was making this up as I went with the help of my reviewers.! I love you guys cookies and brownies for all! Oh yea my vacation little 2 week trip was good how is your summer vacation so far? (mines awesome so far and not over yet it thank god! I have till august then school TT.TT) so anyways shall the girls answer a new poll!**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	7. ch6 the trip questions and answers

**Renewed Chances chapter 6**

**YAY! We have gotten to chapter 6! Sorry about the shortness of my chapters. Hmmmmm so yea IN this chapter the boys get a glimpse of the girls power. Oh and also the boys ask the girls 'important' questions! So yea sorry for talking awhile to update… Ugh these chapters are getting harder and harder to write and I want to start a new story soon I have a few that I have in mind so anyway yea…Also I have family over so I don't have that much time to write…Anyway here is the next chapter!**

_Text: Thoughts, telepathically talking, emphasis on words_

_**Text: inner sakura talking**_

Text: talking

_Chapter 6 The trip, questions and answers._

The boys led they way on the long travel to the village hidden in the leaves. The girls who still (thought they) had identities to hid the pretended to not know how far away the village was.

"Ugh, How long does it take to get to this damn village?" Sakura yelled.

"well _Asuka_, it takes 3 days (3 days 2 nights) …" Sasuke said a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Hmph that's too long why cant it be closer!" she whined.

"Hn. Your annoying." He said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura gasped softly and gaped.

" _Does he know who we are!?" Sakura asked the others._

"_I hope not then Neji would know also…" Tenten said nervously._

"_If they do know you are screwed." Ino said. She and Hinata laughed._

"_No fair just cuz the guys you like know about it already…" Sakura said angrily._

"_**You better stop talking like this the guys are looking at you odd again. Damn freakin retarded men and their stupid pride. " Inner Sakura said with venom in her voice.**_

"_Inner How the hell are you still here we thought you left!" Sakura and the others exclaimed._

"_**Like hell I'll be gone that easily! I was never gone just listening to everything." INner Sakura replied.**_

" _Awww! And it was so nice to have my brain to myself!" Sakura complained._

"_**Did you already forget the attack Amaya taught us to you know fight together?" Inner asked impatiently.**_

" _Oh yeah I guess it just slipped my mind…" Sakura admitted cheekily._

"_**You are hopeless." Inner Sakura sighed.**_

"_Um, Sakura we all left the conversation and the guys are kinda looking at you oddly, your eye is twitching again." Hinata said to Sakura. _

"_Ugh great! Inner take care of this please!" Sakura asked._

"_**Sure ive been dying to talk to Sasu-teme again!" Inmer said sarcastically.**_

"What the hell are you looking at??" Inner Sakura yelled (she was talking for Sakura)

"_Thank you Inner." Sakura said._

"_**No prob." She said back.**_

Sakura glared at Sasuke and the boys before talking to Ino TenTen and Hinata.

" Um, so are we camping both nights?" Hinata asked.

"Well we only camp one night Believe it! The other we stay at this hotel inn thing…" Naruto yelled despite the few feet that separated the 2 groups of ninja.

The girls quietly talked to each other and the boys strained their hearing trying to hear what they said but it was to no avail.

"So where are we gonna sleep we didn't bring tents?" Sakura asked her friends.

" Lets use our powers we can make a place." Hinata suggested.

"yea and the guys will totally be jealous!!" Ino and TenTen yelled but managed to keep it out of hearing range.

The girls spent the rest of the first days trip talking and laughing about how the guys will be jealous until..

30 rouge ninjas ambushed the group the girls smirked easy…

"We are here for the ele-" But the ninjas didn't have time to finish because the girls had already started attacking.

The boys stared in awe these _girls _were only using taijutsu and they were kicking the ninjas asses!

The boys soon joined the fight. Before the fight was over the boys were hit with a poison that blocked the person from using chakra for 12 hours.

Once the fight was over the boys had a few scratches and the girls had relatively no scratches.

"How could they do it that easy?" The boys wondered.

All 8 of the ninja continued off down the road until they found a spot to camp.

The girls sat on a patch of grass and planned their spot while the boys set up their tents and tried to start a fire.

"Hey! Where are your tents? and where are you guys sleeping?" Naruto yelled to the girls breaking them from their planning.

"Well we don't have tents and right here." Sakura said innocently

"You can have mine…" Naruto offered.

"No its okay we'll think of something… and whats wrong with your fire?" Hinata asked and said

"It wont start…hehheh." Naruto laughed embarrassed.

"Teme why don't you use a jutsu?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Dobe sealed chakra." He said.

"Here I'll help." Sakura said.

"Really? Thank you Asuka-chan!" Naruto yelled happily.

Sakura glared at him. " Don't call me Asuka-Chan just Asuka." She said.

"why aren't you coming over here?" The boys questioned.

"Just watch" Ino said.

Sakura snapped her fingers in the direction of the fire. ( Like Roy Mustang in Full Metal Alchemist FMA)

The boys stared in awe as the fire lite up with a giant flame.

"How did she?" they asked each other. Then their attention was directed to the group of 4 girls as they prepared to do another jutsu.

TenTen placed her hands on the ground and muttered something and a one story house popped out of the ground.

"Okay Hinata your turn," TenTen said as Hinata repeated what TenTen just did but added water/plumbing to the house with her jutsu. It was Ino's turn she added electricity, and then sakura put fire in a fire place and put fire for the stove.

"Well we'll call you for dinner! " Hinata said as she ran into the house after the other 3.

The boys were left in awe at what the girls had just done. These girls had some serious explaining to do.

( Around 10 minutes later )

" DINNER!" Ino yelled outside to the boys who hadn't moved.

Naruto ran inside followed slowly by Shikamaru and Sasuke and Neji who reluctantly got up.

All 8 thanked for the food and ate silently until…

" Ne Ne can I sleep here?" Naruto asked looking around the room in awe it consisted of a bathroom kitchen living room and bed room with 4 beds.

"Sorry only 4 beds" TenTen said to him

"Aw" Naruto whined.

After all of them had finished eating the boys left and the girls had decided to go take their stuff from outside in. As the got their stuff from outside some one came up behind them and covered their mouths and dragged them away from the other girls.

( With Hinata )

Hinata's kidnapper spun her around to reveal that it was Naruto. He pinned her to the side of the house so she couldn't get away.

"Hinata-Chan why did you leave?" Naruto asked his eyes had a pleading look and some sadness in them. She reluctantly answered.

" Because of what you said in the Hokages office am I really just a friend and an okay kunoichi??" She asked him tears spilling out of her eyes. As Naruto was shocked she pushed him out of the way and ran in the house and to the room.

(With Ino)

Ino knew Shikamaru had taken her by the way they had muttered troublesome as he dragged her from her friends.

"Ino tell me why you left." His face was serious after a few moments of silence she answered.

"I left because why should I stay when the person I like only thinks of me as a loud and okay ninja?" She said then pushing past him and running to the bedroom to find Hinata crying on a bed she sat with her and they comforted each other.

( With TenTen)

Neji pinned her to a tree behind the tents.

" Why did you use a fake name to lie to me!?" He yelled

" What?" TenTen asked. "I know your TenTen I read the scrapbook." He said his voice low

" I used it so you wouldn't know who we were." She said.

"Why did you leave!?" He asked her

" I left..I left because I shouldn't stay with a person who is so _blind _to notice whats in front of him and only thinks of them as adequate kunoichi and nothing more?" She said running from him after to the house and joining the other 2 on the bed.

(With Sakura)

Sasuke dragged her to a tree behind the house and pinned her there.

"Sakura why did you leave?" He asked quietly his face cast downwards.

"Huh my name is Asuka." she said

" Don't lie!" He said slamming her against the tree.

" I read the scrapbook and heard you in your sleep." He said staring at her in the face.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" he yelled again

"Why did I leave?" She asked quietly " Why did I leave?" She yelled " I left because you know how I felt and you still had no consideration and didn't even think how it would affect me but you still only thought of me as a good Kunoichi and Medic nin!" She pushed him and ran away into the room and sat with the others until they all fell asleep.

(with the boys After the questioning)

All 4 met back up at the tents and all that was said before they went to sleep was Naruto saying…

"Man , we really screwed up." And then he went to bed Neji wrote The Hokage that the girls were alive and he would tell more when they got home.

All 8 were finally sleeping preparing themselves for the long awkward travel the next 2 days.

**Finally it is over wow kind of intense chapter I guess. Well anyway review please!**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1 **


	8. Authors note on update sorry!

**ACK! I know what your thinking great another authors note twice in 1 story! AHH IM sorry! But the 7****th**** chapter is taking me a while to write ive had family over non stop means like no computer time and I really want to upload the7****th**** chapter on the 7****th**** of august since its my bday so sorry for the slow updatage… forgive me and I'll love you forever! Well here is the title of the next chapter '**_2 long days and home again where will we stay' _Also here is the beginning so far.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled running into the hokage office a letter crinkled in her hand.

"What Shizune?" Tsunade asked she hadn't drunken s much sake as she used to when the girls were alive. Depression had the opposite effect on her. She drank less instead of more.

" A note from Neji I think you better read it…" Shizune said handing the letter over to the hokage.

The hokage smoothed out the note and read it aloud.

'_Dear Hokage-Sama' _The letter began.

'_We have successfully trained some of the ninja and have brought our four escorts back. _

_We talked to their kage he has agreed to an alliance' ( _Sorry never put that part in. oops )

' _the only thing is that while staying with out escorts we have found out they are none other than Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. They will explain the situation when we get back. But they have some odd new jutsu.'_

_- Hyuuga Neji._

The hokage dropped her sake glass the girls were alive? But how She dismissed Shizune and put her head in her hands and cried for the first time in five years not of sadness but out of happiness.

**Okay so how do you like the beginning I have yet to write the girls and boys part but yea so how do you think it is?**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	9. ch7 2 long days and home again!

**Finally here it is! Renewed Chances Chapter 7! YAY! Oh my god all of you are so freakin awesome! I have over 1400 views for my story! I love you guys 3! Anyway cookies for all! I love you all forever 3 you guys forgave me (hopefully) Anyway here is the new chapter! Ive been busy its my birthday! HAHA 7****th**** chapter on the 7****th****! YAY! I Feel so bad for making you guys wait but anyway my older sister who is also Lost-In-My-Soup on FF. But she is MissGis01 on you tube. She made her first amv here is the link /watch?vEr94tM4GkS0 the pairing is NaruSaku and SasuSaku The song is HeartBreaker by pat benatar**

"_**This is inner sakura talking"**_

"_Letters and the thoughts/ telepathic conversations" _

" Normal talking"

**Disclaimer: uhh as in the previous chapters I don't own Naruto and never shall…TT.TT**

**Renewed Chances Chapter 7 **_2 long days and home again! Where will we stay?_

( In the hokages office )

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled running into the hokage office a letter crinkled in her hand.

"What Shizune?" Tsunade asked she hadn't drunken s much sake as she used to when the girls were alive. Depression had the opposite effect on her. She drank less instead of more.

" A note from Neji I think you better read it…" Shizune said handing the letter over to the hokage.

The hokage smoothed out the note and read it aloud.

'_Dear Hokage-Sama' _The letter began.

'_We have successfully trained some of the ninja and have brought our four escorts back. _

_We talked to their kage he has agreed to an alliance' ( _Sorry never put that part in. oops )

' _the only thing is that while staying with out escorts we have found out they are none other than Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. They will explain the situation when we get back. But they have some odd new jutsu. They could create a house with all furnishings lighting water and warmth.'_

_- Hyuuga Neji._

The hokage dropped her sake glass the girls were alive? But how She dismissed Shizune and put her head in her hands and cried for the first time in five years not of sadness but out of happiness.

( Sakura Hinata Ino Tenten and the boys )

The 2 groups had packed their stuff and began the rest of the journey back to the land of fire.

The girls were a few good yards behind the boys all four boys had their eyes downcast their moods had been depressed ( even Naruto's ) ever since they found out why the girls had left.

The girls were unusually quiet as they kept their eyes looking at anything but the boys. All 4 girls still had puffy eyes from crying the night before. All was quiet until Hinata suddenly spoke up.

" Saku-chan Ino-chan and Ten-chan where will we stay?" Hinata questioned

" Well Im sure our apartment was sold." TenTen said to the Hinata and the girls. ( she and Hinata were roommates.)

" We cant go back to out parents after faking our death." Ino said for her and Sakura.

" Maybe we could get an apartment for the 4 of us I really don't want to be separated." Sakura said to the other 3.

" I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Tenten said. The girls began to walk quietly again. But they still were talking to each other.

_( In their minds )_

" _So I wonder where this hotel is?" Sakura said._

"_No clue should we ask the boys?" Hinata questioned_

" _NO!" the others yelled in their minds._

" _**Whats up bitches?" Inner Sakura asked the girls.**_

" _hey inner sak. Whats up?" TenTen asked._

" _**Nothin much what about u ladies?" Inner asked **_

' _We're debating whether or not to ask the guys where the hotel is." Sakura said ._

" _**BO-RING!' She yelled. " Hmm but whatev do what you want I'll be here watching." She said with a smirk.**_

' _Great." All 4 girls said sarcastically._

" _**You might want to stop talking in your heads the guys are looking at you funnily." Inner Sakura said in a sing song voice.**_

" _Thanks Bye!" The girls said then left the conversation._

_( in the real world) _

The boys stared oddly at the girls the girls glared at the and then the boys faced their heads back to in front of them.

The girls smirked proudly.

The journey seemed like it lasted forever. Hours later they finally came upon an inn with and old lady smiling and waving at them from the front of the building.

The group walked up to her.

"Hello again boys I already have your room ready it has 8 separate beds. Its room 21 there also screen for privacy separating the room in half." She told handing them the key and smiling.

The boys walked in and to the room the girls thanked the woman and got their key also (there is two keys) and followed after the boys.

( In the dreaded inn room )

Once in the room the girls quickly pulled the screen across the room and pushed their beds closer together ( like 10 inches apart from each).

The girls got into the beds (it was like midnight) They all looked at the order and laughed.

The order was Hinata Ino Sakura then TenTen the same order as they were in the hospital.

(On the other side of the curtain )

The boys laid in their beds and wondered what the girls were laughing at.

They boys fell asleep after a few minutes of silence.

(the girls )

All four of the girls silently cried them selves to sleep after the boys had already fallen asleep. But as they sleep questions burned in their minds. They were:

_I fell bad about yelling at them but I did the right thing didn't I? _

_What the boys said 5 years ago hurt more so they deserved it right? _

_Or was it bad for me to hold a grudge that long? _

The question that burned in their minds the most was _Do I still love him?_

( In the morning )

The 4 girls slowly got out of bed still pondering the questions they had been thinking about all night.

They boys were already up the waited as the girls changed. All 8 went downstairs to eat. As they finished they said good bye to the Inn Keeper, They were once again off to continue the last day of their journey.

The journey was a repeat of yesterday but today the girls didn't hold blank faces their faces had a trace of anxiousness in them. The one thing they were anxious about one thing and it was their return what would the hokage do?

The trip went smoothly until they arrived at the village gates. They were about to turn and run when a hand grabbed their wrists. They turned around to see the boys ( Okay so Naruto grabbed Hinata, Shikamaru grabbed Ino, Neji grabbed TenTen, and Sasuke grabbed Sakura) They boys looked them in the eye and the girls understood what they were saying without any words.

They sighed and turned around.

As soon as they arrived in the village Kotetsu and Izumo (The guys who watch the gate when Naruto comes back after 2 years) Noticed who was with them and they informed the hokage. Immediately an Anbu popped up around them and ordered them to go to the hokage right away. The boys nodded in agreement the girls stood up straight and had emotionless faces as the walked to the hokage. As they waked people would whisper, point, and stare. The girls ignored it and kept walking.

"Wow teme this is worse than when you came back" Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke hit him on the head.

(In the Hokage office)

Tsunade sat behind her desk from the way she looked no one would be able to guess she was actually nervous to see the girls again.

The door opened and the 8 ninja walked in.

Tsunade stared all the girls had grown up physically, emotionally and most likely mentally too.

She noticed the change in attitude Hinata no longer tapped her fingers together and blushed. She stood straight and held an emotionless face like the other girls.

Ino didn't try to flirt or tell Sakura off she too stood like Hinata.

TenTen Didn't care what the guys were doing she wasn't afraid to act out and she stood like the others.

And Sakura her own apprentice Didn't fawn over Sasuke she looked like she could careless about him also she didn't look worried about what others thought of her, She stood proud and tall her face emotionless like the other girls.

Tsunade broke her gaze and spoke up after getting the mission report.

" Haruno Sakura Yamanaka Ino TenTen and Hinata you realize what you have done?" She asked. The girls only nodded.

" We could give you a death penalty for deceiving your hokage and leaving your village." She continued The girls faces remained the same.

"But instead all you have to do is tell us how you did it and what your new jutsu is" She finished.

The girls turned and faced her.

"Fine but first what about were we will stay" Sakura said monotone.

" Sakura and Ino live with your parents, Hinata and TenTen you can stay in an apartment." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand.

"No." Hinata said surprising them all. " We want to stay together in one apartment we will not stay were you have instructed us." She said the girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"Fine then now tell us how you faked your own death." She said

"Okay. Well first we all came up with a plan" TenTen said

"We made very convincing notes about our deaths." Ino continued.

" Then we all created clones with half of our chakra." Hinata said.

"Then we got out of the beds put the clones in pulled out the heart monitor cord and the iv's then we hide in the shadows with an invisibility jutsu. Then left out the window." Sakura said.

The hokage and boys gaped how they had thought the clones had died and about the type of jutsu they used.

" Now what about your jutsu." Tsunade ordered.

"While in the mist village we learned to control the element one for each of us and we can do anything with the elements." TenTen said shrugging. "I control earth."

"I control lightning." Ino said

" I control water." Hinata said

"and I control fire." Sakura finished.

The hokage just nodded. She dismissed the boys. And got the girls to tell her while they left. She understood and let them leave to find an apartment. But before they left she told them

"You will battle you teams tomorrow. Oh and Sakura." Tsunade started.

"Hm?" Sakura replied.

"Its good to have you 4 back and happy early birthday." Tsunade smiled

Sakura smiled and left out the door with the other 3 to go find an apartment.

(Outside)

"Only 6 days till Saku's birthday! You'll be 20 old hag!" Ino laughed.

"hey!" Sakura yelled

The girls continued mock fighting until they found an apartment.

They bought the apartment and went straight to bed. ( the set up is just like their house in the mist village but an apartment but it had 1 guest bed room, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and 4 bed rooms)

**Sorry for the hurried ending I only have a limited time to type since family is still here. Anyway next time they fight their teams and the boys can see their true power.**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	10. ch8 battles,powers,and twists! oh my!

**Renewed Chances chapter 8**

**Anyway so I am going to try to update faster since school is like 5 days away ( oh the horror! ) But just to for warn you the beginning of this chapter is a little weird. So anyway yay I now have 50 reviews and almost over 2,000 hits!! Sorry I really suck at fight scenes. Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Talking, _thoughts telepathy flashbacks, __**inner Sakura**_

**Chapter 8 **_battles, true powers, and twists! Oh my!_

Now as in every persons life there are times when they are not to be messed with. This Morning at 6 am when Sakura broke down the Hokages office door and then burned it all the male members of the 4 girl's teams knew now was the time to not mess with 19 year old Haruno Sakura. For she had a temper. And right now she wasn't in the mood for any crap from anyone. Of course other people had their tempers like Ino when someone had a horrible outfit, or TenTen when weapons were lost or she lost an argument, Hinata had a temper every Wednesday when she didn't have coffee or when she was around a shy person like she used to be. All 4 hated mornings. So today when Sakura was awoken a 5:30 am she was not a happy camper. From then on the day got worse.

_( 5:30 this morning )_

_Ino ran out of Sakura's room why did she have to wake her up? she asked herself as she ran._

_Grumbling incoherent curses Sakura walked into the kitchen and had breakfast. She calmed down slightly and talked about her upcoming birthday to the other girls. She was beginning to get happier when she let out a loud displeased groan._

"_What?" TenTen asked the now mad again Sakura._

'_Im turning 20!" She yelled._

" _Whats wrong with that?" Ino asked _

"_Twenty is half of forty im going to be old!" Sakura wailed._

_The others sighed and got ready for the days battles. (they wore their new usual ninja clothes)_

_The walked to the hokages office with a grumbling Sakura in the front._

_( Outfits: Ino Purple tank top with arm bandages, Dark purple shorts normal ninja shoes. Hinata black ¾ sleeve shirt black Capri's. Normal ninja shoes, TenTen Blue Kimono top and midnight blue shorts with normal ninja shoes. Sakura red shirt with one sleeve, and blue shorts with a black skirt over the top. Normal Ninja shoes. )_

_(In the hokages office) _

_Tsunade shizune and the males of teams gai 7 8 and 10 all waited for the girls when the door being knocked off startled them and scaring them slightly when it light on fire Sakura walked in put it out and then glared at the males the scooted farther away. The other 3 girls walked in giggling._

_( Now present time )_

" MY beautiful blossom you have returned with your youth filled youfulness!" Lee exclaimed running to Sakura

Sakura glared at him, but managed to calmly say " Lee please go away."

Rock Lee slowly walked to the other side of the room broken hearted.

" Hmm never thought I'd see you again but one question. How were you able to live after creating clones that had half the max of regular chakra amounts?" Kakashi asked

Tsunade blinked a couple of times she hadn't even thought of that.

"well we actually didn't know for a while either but when we went training our trainer (she wasn't like a sensei to them) had found out we have chakra stores that surpass even the kyuubi." Ino said everyone but Sakura TenTen Hinata and herself gaped at them

"Stronger than the Kyuubi!?" Shizune screeched.

"Why would you need more chakra though?" Asuma asked.

'Have you ever tried to control and element beyond your little measly jutsus? It takes a whole lot of Chakra. Sakura has the most chakra out of all of us though." TenTen said

Sakura glanced out the window not making eye contact with anyone. Sasuke stared at her 'just how strong is she?' he wondered.

"Why does Sakura have more thought?" Kurenai asked.

"Why does my blossom have the most?" Lee asked.

Sakura glared at lee. HE shut up.

"well some of it is her Inner she possesses her own chakra so sakura has the normal chakra her elemental chakra added with that and inners chakra." Ino said 'We only have normal and elemental." She finished.

Tsunade cleared her throat. " Okay now we will start the battles, girls determining on how you battle, you will defeat if you can 2 people in the first round if you do last round you go against the last person if not you stop at first round and who you defeat will place you in the ninja ranks here is what it will be: Genin- 0 people Chunnin- 1 person Jounin(im not doing the special jounin)- 2 people All 3 people- anbu. Got it?" She asked the girls

All 4 nodded Sakura sighed this was boring!

" **You got that right want to fight together?" inner asked**

" Oh hell yea they'll never see it coming" Sakura laughed with inner

The two continued to laugh until

" Sakura I know you love planning with Inner Sakura but can you please not its really kind of odd hearing you and inner laugh maniacally." TenTen sighed.

" But we were having so much fun." Sakura complained

"**Wah not nice" Inner mock cried.**

"What do you mean? Hear the planning?" Tsunade asked.

"With our powers all 4 of us can hear each others thoughts." Hinata said

"Hey!" Sakura yelled

:Okay 5 of us counting Inner Sakura" Hinata sighed

"thank you" Sakura smiled

"Who is Inner Sakura?" Naruto asked.

" ugh when I was little I wouldn't say all of my thoughts and I was picked on and shy so I created and alter ego named Inner Sakura who says all of my real thoughts and feelings." Sakura explained.

"uh yea ill pretend I understood' Naruto said to himself.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

" Anyway the first fight is TenTen vs. the males of Team Gai! Lets go" Tsunade ordered .

Everyone that was in the room left to the battle grounds. TenTen faced the others then turned to Tsunade.

" Can Sakura go last? the ground might be a little broken and burnt after her battle" TenTen asked.

'Uhh Sure. Now begin!" Tsunade yelled.

The boys in team 7 faced sakura how powerful was she? They turned away.

( TenTens fight ) TenTen pov

I jumped back from the others facing them Lee looked ready to fight me and her looked excited. Neji looked emotionless and like he pitied me for having to do this, Gai had a half smile on it kinda scared me…

" I don't want to fight you tenten back out now." Neji said his voice stern.

"No!" I yelled back not now I wouldn't leave not after all my training.

" Then it is your destiny to lose." He smirked and disappeared.

'He's gone" I thought 'oh well time for the other two'

Lee ran at me with his bandages already coming off. I let him kick me up in the air but little did he notice I was doing a jutsu. Right before he could get under me he was held there by braches from a tree he widened his eyes.

" How?" He asked.

I flipped and kicked out of the trees braches and continued to kick and punch as we flew. He was grabbed by more branches I came up to him and punched him hard in the face once and he was knocked out. Medic Nin came out and grabbed him of the field.

'okay' I thought one more person and im done hmm how about Gai? Yea that sounds good' I thought to myself

Neji silently watched from afar how much stronger has she gotten?

I walked over and faced Gai determination written across my face he dropped his grin and it was replaced with a frown.

I smirked and got in to a fighting position. He ran at me leg outstretched I controlled the branches and grabbed his legs and spun him in the air. He was thrown into the water and once he got out we engaged in hand to hand combat for what seemed like forever then while he hadn't noticed I used the ground to capture his feet and I knocked him out. Medic-nins came and grabbed him. After they were gone Neji finally came back and smirked. Tsunade stopped us before we fought.

End of tentens pov.

"Okay TenTen and Neji move to the finals Next match Ino vs. her team" Tsunade yelled

TenTen and Ino High-fived Hinata and Sakura Ino walked on the field and faced her team.

(Ino's fight and POV)

I faced them haha they had another thing coming to them I smirked. Asuma light his cigarette and Shikamaru sighed chouji ate his chips. What the hell?! I thought they weren't taking me seriously!

"Begin!" Tsunade yelled.

Shikamaru disappeared and I faced the other two. Chouji used his human boulder technique I summoned lightning and I shocked him. The boulder turned into him and he fell unconscious. He was taken away. I was about to attack Asuma when I couldn't move.

'Shikamaru.' I thought.

I smirked I had a new technique I would show him. I locked my gaze with Asuma and stared him in the eye in a minute he fell to the ground clutching his head and screaming. Shikamaru let me go since the battle right now was over. Kurenai ran to Asuma.

"What did you do?" She yelled.

"Genjutsu hold on ill stop it but he'll be unconscious." I turned of the genjutsu and he slipped out of consciousness.

I walked of the partially destroyed field.

End of inos pov

As Hinata slowly walked onto the field and faced her team with a determined face.

Tsunade yelled for them to start.

(Hinata's fight and POV)

I faced my team I will go to the finals!! I thought determined . I faced my team I will most likely battle kiba I thought. Okay lets first take out shino.

I summoned water as they got into battle formation my byakugan was already on. As soon as shino sent his bugs out I trapped him in a water prison and his bugs were rendered useless. Now he would have to fight me hand to hand. I put a poison in the water that makes chakra eating bugs useless. I undid the water prison while Shino was trying to use his bugs I came over and used 64 palms on him. He fell to the ground and was taken away. Now to Kurenai I thought.

We faced each other kiba on the sidelines ready to jump in if a faltered for even a second.

Kurenai cast a genjutsu I pretended to go along with it until I shouted 'Kai' and I was out I ran up to her and we engaged in hand to hand combat I was overpowering her and I didn't even go full force. With a swift and powerful punch to the stomach she was knocked out and I had advanced to the finals. Now it was Sakura's turn.

End of hinatas pov.

Every one waited as Sakura and the team 7 males had advanced on to the field.

She smirked at them only to receive a smirk and a grin back.

(Sakura's fight and POV)

'Haha we so got this!' I laughed in my head.

'**got that right' inner agreed.**

Tsunade told us to began and Sasuke and surprisingly Naruto jumped off. It was me versus Kakashi. He had his eye covered.

"Arent you going to take me serious?" I asked him " If you don't it might be a fatal mistake."

Off to the sidelines Neji turned on his byakugan. He yelled to kakashi. "Hatake use your sharingan she has astounding levels of chakra"

Kakashi reluctantly put on his sharingan.

"and we begin." I said running at him.

Kakashi barley got away from my punch his sharingan could hardly keep up with me. I jumped away and used a fire jutsu I encircled him in a ring of fire and jumped in with him. Now he had no were to go. HE tried to land a punch but it was a substitution. I came up behind him and kicked him into the air. I was kicking and punching him as he flew in the air. With one kick I had learned from Sasuke (the last kick of the lions barrage) I slammed him into the ground creating a crater under him. Everyone could a sickening crunch sound as Kakashi had a few broken bones. He was taken off the field.

"Hmm where are Sasuke and Naruto?" I asked sarcastically aloud "not above left behind or right so it must be BELOW!" I shouted cracking the ground. The ground spilt and there was Sasuke and Naruto wide eyed.

" Sasuke Naruto I found you." I smirked. They came out and jumped to a not destroyed piece of area. I facd the both of them.

"I don't want to hurt you Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. " I'll go easy on you."

"You better not or you will have the same fate as kakashi." I said.

"your going to be hurt _Sa-ku-ra._" Sasuke said pronouncing each syllable.

" dont go easy on me! 'I yelled.

'Fine then sakura-chan." Naruto grinned getting in a fighting stance Sasuke following suit. I did a few random hand signs and a poof was heard. A girl who looked like me stood next to me.

"Alright bitches lets get this show on the road!" Inner yelled.

'Who is that?" Naruto asked.

' This" I said "Is inner Sakura!"

"Hey its Sasu-teme Naru-baka and hey its my favorite group of 4 bitches.

'Hey Inner!" Hinata Ino and TenTen yelled from the sidelines she waved back.

" I like her already haha Sasu-teme!" Naruto laughed.

We got into a fighting stance and than ran at them we performing normal fire jutsu and Sasuke and Naruto ran at us. We all ran at each other and did hand to hand combat me and Sasuke and inner and Naruto.

Sasuke turned on his sharingan but leapt away I turned to Naruto he had gone nine tails he was serious, he had a clone and was doing rasengan. I smirked and built a fire ball type thing in my hand. As he prepared to attack with rasengan the rasengan and fire ball met and he was knocked out from impact and the nine tails chakra disappeared . Inner disappeared. Naruto was taken away. I had won.

I joined the other girls on the sideline.

End of Sakuras pov.

Tsunade announced the beginning of the finals. TenTen vs. Neji.

She walked on the field and faced Neji he turned his byakugan on. They began to fight. They ran to each other with kunai they clashed TenTen jumped in the air and summoned her weapons flinging them at Neji Stabbing him in the arms and legs.

After that she had braches holding him after a few hits he broke out and used some chakra infested palms on her. She stumbled backwards. But regained composure. With a long sword she ran at Neji and pinned him to the ground sword at his neck. Tsunade announced tenten as the winner.

'But he wasn't knocked out." tenten said.

"HE was in a death position so you won." She explained.

"oh" TenTen smiled and walked off Neji walked of with a bruised ego.

"Good job Hyuuga got beat by a girl." Sasuke said smirking Neji glared at him

Ino and Shikamaru were the next ones to battle.

As the battle begun before he could do shadow possession she pinned to a tree with some kunai. She punched and kicked him. He got the kunai out and the punched and kicked at each other for awhile until Ino pinned him on the ground lighting at her finger tips ready to fire any moment. She had won. She walked off so did Shikamaru and Kiba and Hinata walked on.

She faced Kiba and Akamaru. She summoned some water and it floated around her she turned the water into a whip and began to attack kiba.

He fell back Hinata put the water down. He hopped up quickly and transformed with akamaru and did beast mimicry fang over fang. The both darted around trying to attakc Hinata she dodged them and when theye stopped whe used jyuken and they fell to the ground. She raised a mass of water above them and let it drop. The water had them paralyzed for a moment then she then held them in a water prison and when they almost ran out of breath tsunade said Hinata was the winner Hinata kiba and akamaru walked off.

The most awaited fight out of all was next Sasuke and Sakura. The walked on and faced each other. They smirked at each other. Sakura jumped back and did fire style jutsu and Sasuke did it at her also. ( he didnt copy her it was originally his technique ) After that they decided to do hand to hand combat. Sasuke narrowly dodged her attacks that had left craters in the ground. She finally landed a punch on him and he flew threw the air. HE had activated the curse mark and had his wings he then ran at her with chidori and as he was going to attack her se grabbed his wrist (the one with the chidori ) and the chidori disappeared in to oblivion along with the curse mark she had caused it to recede once again. Everyone stared at her eyes wide. She trapped Sasuke in a fire ring and threw kunai at him a few made contact. Sasuke flipped behind her and almost pinned her to the ground but she disappeared and pinned him to the ground their faces inches away And a fireball raised above his head. He Uchiha Sasuke had been defeated by Haruno Sakura the crybaby of his genin team!

She got up and walked over to the others the people who were knocked out had woken up by now.

" Girls you are anbu level you have 3 choices stay genin become anbu or be jounin that can go on anbu missions." Tsunade said.

" The third one!" All 4 girls exclaimed,

As the girls were being congratulated The elders came over.

" Haruno Sakura Yamanaka Ino Hinata and TenTen with chakra stores and powers greater than the kyuubi you 4 are sentenced to death." The elder ordered and left.

Leaving the ninja behind gaping all 4 girls were too shocked to do anything.

'_Sentenced to death?' _was the last thing they thought before their world went black from exhaustion and shock.

**Okay that is the end of chapter 8 what do you think? **

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	11. ch9 the trial a date with destiny

**Renewed Chances? Chapter 9**

**Well sorry about the late update school stuff has been going on like crazy around here! Any way here is the 9****th**** chapter, wow were already that far huh? Oh yea since I really love disney movies I have decided to put in one of Pocahontas's songs in here so yea. Anyway here it is chapter 9 OH YEA INCLUDES FANGIRL BASHING!**

_Thoughts telepathic conversations , _normal talking, **inner sakura, **important things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The song from Pocahontas. **

_Renewed Chances Chapter 9: The trial: A date with destiny_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Im in my room?" she said to herself more like asking herself.

'_Wasn't I just at the training ground?" _

"**beats me…" Inner said**

"Why did I pass out?" She asked the air.

"Hmmm"

As Sakura pondered this, it hit her.

She was to be sentenced to death.

Her mood grew depressed as she back onto her bed staring at the ceiling.

'_Im sentenced to death for being strong? How come no one ever lets me and the girls be the strong ones?' she thought_

'**Damn male bastards don't want us to be stronger than them' Inner spat.**

Sakura got up and walked to the girls rooms, the other 3 were no where to be found in the house.

She sat down on the couch in the living room

'_where did they go?' she thought_

Sakura sat there and thought about all the places she and her friends would go when they needed to be alone or think. As she thought an anbu popped in the room and handed her a letter and she read it a sent the anbu off. She thought again and remembered after awhile, the river.

She got dressed and ran out of the apartment.

Minutes later she came upon a ring of Cherry blossoms trees that hide a river going through the middle of them. Unknown to her 4 people followed swiftly behind her. Sakura ran into the trees and saw her 3 friends with red puffy eyes all sitting on the bank of the river.

"Hey." She said softly

The others just raised their heads in acknowledgement.

She sat by them. Then she was about to say something when Ino yelled.

"Forehead! How can you be so calm we are going to DIE!" She screamed

'There is a chance we might not!" Sakura yelled in protest.

"How! They already decided!" TenTen yelled joining in.

"Here!" Sakura yelled thrusting a note at them. After they read it all 3 looked at her.

"They are having a trial so we might not die." She said quietly.

"Its on the 28th." Hinata said " We have less then 5 days before we know if were going to die or not!"

Sakura lowered her head and sat at the bank of the river and no one said anything.

(Behind some cherry blossom trees)

All 4 boys (Naruto Sasuke Neji Shikamaru) Stared at them quietly. They just got them back and they may actually die this time. They all looked at each other and just by their eyes all 4 knew what the others were saying they were going to stop them from dieing by any means possible.

( By the River )

Sakura thought about her time in the mist.

'_What did Amaya sing? What was it called that song about rivers?' Sakura thought_

She remembered the song and looked up and smiled at the girls she hummed the beginning and stood up and began to sing as she walked into the river.

_Singing (Mostly going to be sakura singing except when in bold it is all of them) _

_(_Im going to cut out a part though since it didn't fit the Naruto)

_What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice._

_The water's always changing, always flowing_

_But people I guess can't live like that_

_They all must pay a price_

_To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing_

_What's around the river bend_

_Waiting just around the river bend_

_I look once more just around the river bend_

_Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free_

_Don't know what for_

_What I dream the day might send just around the river bend_

_For me, coming for me_

_I feel it there beyond those trees_

_Or right behind these waterfalls_

_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?_

_For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome sturdy walls_

_And never dreams that something might be coming_

The other girls ran into the river and joined in at this part.

**Just around the river bend**

**Just around the river bend**

**I look once more just around the river bend**

**Beyond the shore, somewhere past the sea**

**Don't know what for**

**Why do all my dreams extend just around the river bend**

**Just around the river bend**

They stopped singing because of what they knew the next line was and if they sang it they would cry again.

_Should I choose the smoothest course steady as the beating drum?_

_Is all my dreaming at an end?_

_Or do you still wait for me, dream-giver, just around the river bend?_

"you know I never knew why amaya put that part about a husband in it…" Sakura thought aloud. She and the other girls laughed and hugged each other. Then they all proceeded to walk home. The boys silently walked away also. Nothing was going to stop them from saving the girls. Nothing.

( later that night )

All 4 girls sat in the floor of the living room sleeping bags rolled out under them.

" So what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know." Hinata and the girls shrugged.

" I would say karaoke but we are lacking the machine for that…" TenTen mused.

" Lets dress up like a fan girl we hate and do our best impersonations." Hinata thought aloud.

"hmm sounds good for now…" Ino Sakura and TenTen agreed.

The girls then ran to their rooms a couple of times running into ino's room for an outfit piece. After about 30 minutes they came back into the living room and all laughed at each other. All of them were wearing really short skirts tight tops and way too much make-up.

"Right now we slightly resemble skanky, slutty, whoreish clowns…" Sakura laughed.

" Yea…so that's what fan girls really are hmm I always wondered what they were after they went home now I know!" TenTen exclaimed

'Ahh the whores of the clown world…Now I need to go change." Hinata said.

"I second that!' The other 3 said at the same time.

After they had gone and changed into their pajama's ( you really don't need to know what they wear since its not important in this part) The girls went back to the room and feel asleep, unknowing of the decisions they would have to face the next day.

(The next morning)

4 figures walked into Sakura ino tenten and Hinata's apartment, as they filed in they looked for the house's occupants only to find them asleep on the floor. They gently shook them awake.

The girls slowly opened there eyes, Hinata who was the last to notice a person shaking them thought it was something else she jumped up surprising the people who woke her up and ran under a table screaming "earthquake it an earthquake!" She noticed the people then crawled out from under the table muttering an apology.

One of the figures spoke " The Hokage requests you immediately." With that the four left. The girls shrugged got dressed and went to the Hokage.

(In the hokage's office)

The four girls walked in only to find Sasuke Naruto Neji and Shikamaru sitting there. They faced the hokage.

"Girls there is still a very real chance that you may be killed, so in case this may happen I want you to leave the village, They will go with you to make sure you aren't contacting the village." Tsunade said gesturing to the 4 males in the back " This is the only way for you to be safe I wish I could go to but I have duties here."

"No." the girls said surprising everyone.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked from the back round.

Sakura looked at the others and nodded.

"Why? Because we ran away once…only to run from our fears and embarrassment but now, now we will face it anything no matter the consequences we already left once and it was hard we don't want to do that ever again. So we will be there on the 28th no matter what." Sakura said for all 4 of them with that they turned on their heels and left.

"_She always was the strongest out of us…even when she was little she just didn't know how to show it." Ino thought to herself._

Tsunade sighed, and dismissed the boys. Ugh this was tiring.

( March 28th the day of the trial.)

The 4 girls walked to the hall where the trial was being held. All of them had something black on them, Sakura had black pants, Ino a black headband, Hinata a black necklace, and TenTen a black shirt. At the hall Sasuke Neji Shikamaru and Naruto waited for them. Their girls faces were painted with determination, strength, fear, sadness, and worry. Before the boys opened the door the girls said.

"Happy 20th birthday Sakura we have presents for you if we live." They said.

Sakura smiled in happiness. The boys looked down. Depression was all the felt right now, but inside they had will power they still could stop this. The girls faces changed to emotionless as they entered the blindingly bright room, their date with destiny had begun.

**Tsuzuku**

**Wow so that is the end of the ninth chapter sorry for the long wait school started and I have had projects to work on, and they have been time consuming.**

**-KooKooKachoo**


	12. Final decisions the fate of 4

**Renewed Chances? Chapter 10!!**

**Wow we are already at chapter 10 wow chapter 1 seems like just yesterday…Hmm I had something special in mind for this chapter but I cant remember what it was. Dang. So anyway yea since my sisters computer broke she uses the one I use so updates will be very slow for the next couple of weeks. Also I am taking ideas for parts in upcoming chapters so just either message me or leave it in your review. Now here is the 10****th**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for the 10****th**** time!! Urgh why must you remind me wah. TT.TT**

**Chapter 10 **_Final Decisions the fate of 4._

The eight of them then walked into the trial hall. For the first time in 5 years the girls were able to see the family they had left behind. Ino looked out into the crowd hopeful for seeing her family. As her eyes scanned the crowd she saw them there her parents sitting waiting anxiously her mom had tear marks down her face. Next to them she saw Sakura's mom with tear tracks down her face also. She and Sakura exchanged a glance guilt burning in them like a wild fire. They forced themselves to look away before eye contact was made. Hinata eyes searched the crowd for her old family. Maybe al least her little sister. In a corner in the back she saw them her little sister and her father. He looked at her with disappointment, worry, and maybe even pride? Once he realized she had noticed his stare she looked away. TenTen walked forward with the rest of them she had no family to look for. She told herself 'so why bother to look at all?' They had finally reached the front of the room and they were put in seats right in front of the council and the elders.

Once they had been seated and the boys had taken their seats right behind them the elders cleared their throats. " Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, TenTen, and Hinata." They began the girls looked at them expectantly. " You have achieved a power greater than the Kyuubi." The elders stated. Shouts of disappointment and anger rose in the back round Tsunade silenced them with her hand. They settled down.

"Yet the reason of this trial is not only because of you power, but because of the 5 year disappearance to the village hidden in the mist we don't know if you have leaked secrets about Konoha to them. Also with the power you may be planning to destroy Konoha for how do we know that you arent working as a double agent?" the elders asked.

"We arent!" Sakura yelled.

The crowd began to murmur in doubt and question. Sakura shrank back down in her seat she looked at the others with a worried expression. At this point in time when all seemed lost a person no one expected who would actually do something about it stepped forward and faced the elders. Everyone in the trial room gasped, for that Hiashi Hyuuga had gotten out of his seat and gone to defend his former daughter and her friends.

"Hiashi?" The elders asked astonished,

He cleared his throat and began speaking his voice loud and clear ringing through out the room. " These girls 'He said pausing to look at his ex-daughter. " Have gained power surpassing that of the Kyuubi, but if they had spoken of our secrets to the mist we would have been attacked and if they wanted to destroy our town they would have already." He said staring long and hard at the elders.

He walked back to his seat. The crowd applauding as he walked.

"Yea! Believe it and if they planned on me, teme , lazy-ass, and destiny freak here wouldn't have made it back alive." Naruto shouted. His spirits lifted he knew they had a chance.

This caused more murmur in the crowd.

"We will have a short meeting the trial is on hold for now but haruno, yamanaka, Hinata, and TenTen you are to stay in this building anyone else can leave.

Sakura and the girls got up and walked to the bathroom. Others in the crowd began to file out to go eat mingle and other things in that general idea.

( Girls bathroom)

"I think we may have a chance!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Yea cuz I am not dieing before I get to 20!" Ino whined.

"HaHa well I am living past this birthday." Sakura laughed.

" did you see that he stood up for me and Naruto did too!" Hinata said excitement in her voice.

'Yea that was… unexpected. Well not the Naruto part." The girls agreed.

An announcement rang over the loud speakers that Sakura Ino TenTen and Hinata were to be back in the trial hall. The nodded and left the bathroom. As they walked past they (Sakura Ino and Hinata) caught glances of their family, the girls gave reassuring smiles well Hinata just smiled happily tenten laughed and walked behind them.

( 30 long dreadful quiet minutes later)

All the people had been summoned back to the hall, surprisingly to thier girls not one person had gone home.

The elder who spoke most often (hee hee I cant remember their name.) "We have come to a final decision." The elder said. The whole court room held their breath. " The four girls Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hinata, and TenTen shall not be executed." a long awaited sigh was let out from the 4 girls.

"But" The elder continued.

The girls heads ( and everyone elses head) whipped toward the direction of the elders.

" If see or hear about one step out of line one attempt to purposely hurt anyone outside of sparring we will not hesitate to have the anbu kill you." The elder finished in a grave voice.

The girls looked worriedly at each other.

"_Jeez one step what if it is a mistake?" Ino asked the others._

"_No clue." Hinata pondered_

"_Eh. They were always annoying." TenTen said _

" _Wow this wasn't what happened with Sasuke he only had d rank missions for a year. Not anbu threatening to kill him. Well this stinks doesn't it pig.?" Sakura asked._

"_Yup." Ino agreed_

"_yea suckish." Hinata said_

"_Most likely. wait guess who I am it was all due to destiny." TenTen imitated._

"_ha ha that was good it was Neji." Sakura concluded._

"_**Sucks for you bitches. Hey, elders are talking again." Inner laughed.**_

"With that, the girls will also be on D to C rank missions for 6 months." the elders finished.

After that all the girls left to go back to their apartment. Time for presents.

As they left the hall with their old teammates following closely behind them, they were stopped by none other than the Hyuuga clan leader.

"Come Hinata your are going to be taken back into the Hyuuga clan." He stated coldly.

Hinata and the others gasped he began pulling her by the arm towards the exit.

"NO!" Hinata yelled surprising everyone.

He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I said no I wont go." She said standing up straighter.

"Why not. These are my orders you must follow as a member of the clan." He answered.

"Im not a member of the clan anymore ive been disowned. I have always been this strong I just didn't know it. If you weren't willing to accept the old me then you have no right to have me in your clan again you had your chance." With that Hinata left the others behind her the girls congratulating her as the left.

Hyuuga Hiashi didn't move he contemplated her words and then sharply called for Hanabi. Hanabi gave one last look at her old sister. Then followed after her father.

The girls slowly began to walk back when Hinata was pulled to the side by Naruto.

"Hey you guys go on ahead to Ichiraku. I'll catch up in a bit." Hinata called to them.

Sakura Ino and TenTen began whispering excitedly to one another while the boys just shook their heads.

(At Ichiraku)

"8 bowls of miso ramen!" The girls called as they walked into the ramen stand.

"Sure sure wheres Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

'He and Hinata stopped for something they'll be here shortly." Sakura answered.

"Troublesome if you ask me." Shikamaru said.

"Hey they might be confessing I hope he is at least Hinata had waited for so long." Ino said starry eyed.

TenTen and Sakura just smiled and shook their heads. The boys looked at Ino like she was a idiot.

Their ramen was brought and not a minute later they saw Naruto bounding into the sop smiling. Hinata following closely behind him a blush adorned her face.

"_I need answers!!" All 3 girls thought at the same time._

"_Well…" Hinata then began to tell them about what happened. _

_Flashback _

_Naruto and Hinata walked a little bit along the path gazes going anywhere except for each other. _

"_um…" Hinata began._

"_I uh I am really glad your back." Naruto said looking at the ground._

"_Could this be what I think it is." Hinata thought._

"_Naruto I," She began again._

"_Wait." he said. " Hinata I um realized something, that I should have known a long time ago." He paused. Hinata waited for him to continue._

" _I uh I think I love you." He said staring at her a serious expression on his usually playful face._

"_Naruto, I have liked you since we were in academy! " She yelled._

"_You have?" he asked. Hinata nodded mutely in response._

"_that's great!" he yelled he hugged her. They broke apart from the hug and for the first time ever Hinata and Naruto kissed. _

_End of flashback._

The girls all hugged Hinata who was still slightly blushing.

"damn I wish that would happen to me." Ino whined. The whole group (minus Sasuke Neji and Shikamaru) began to laugh.

They all finished their ramen and headed separate ways but right before Hinata left Naruto kissed her on the cheek and then proceeded to his own house. Hinata blushed shortly and then ran after the others.

**Well this was kinda a happy end to the chapter so anywho, next chappie I think I shall put in sakura presents at the beginning and then start on the glorious part of a filler chapter kind of new problems may occur but hey I am still in the thinking progress. Oh and who shall be the next couple to hook up? You decide. **

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	13. Destiny isnt always the answer

**Renewed chances chapter 11**

**Meh this will probably be a filler chapter while I think of more ideas for this story. But anywho my retarded school is keeping me so overworked like seriously I have no time to do anything anymore I have work for like 4 hours after school is over and so my computer time is literally so short I barely have time to write anymore it is depressing and I tried to come up with new ideas during school and my notebook of ideas was taken away since I wasn't doing one of the choices I was supposed to do so now I have to remember what I wrote down and it had other chapters and stories planned out in it too! I think I have to go and get that back. ****AND **_**I AM NOW STARTING THE PAIRING CHAPTERS SO THIS CHAPTER WILL MAINLY BE A PAIRING AND THE OTHERS WONT BE INCLUDED AS MUCH! Moonlightstar12 your request is going to be granted in this chapter! V(.)V yay and some Neji ten goodness!**_

_Thoughts, and telepathic conversations._

Talking.

_flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto I don't believe that will ever change.**

**Sakura's presents (from last chapter)**

**Ino-new gloves (the little black ones she puts on in shippuden)**

**Hinata-new medical supplies**

**Tenten- a kantana and kunai/shuriken**

_Renewed Chances Chapter 11: Destiny Doesn't Determine All._

TenTen slowly sat up put of her bed and rubbed her eyes.

'_Thank God_" she thought '_The trial is finally over." _

She yawned and proceeded to make her way to the bathroom. Only to be met by the bathroom door.

"Who the hell is in this bathroom!" She yelled.

She heard 6 pairs of feet walk or run to the hallway. She turned her head and saw Sakura Ino Hinata Naruto Sasuke and Shikamaru standing there.

"oops sorry tenten we forgot to tell you the guys were coming over this morning The elders are making them 'watch over' us during our probation time." Sakura shrugged.

"So then…" TenTen began.

"I was in there." She turned around to see Neji smirking and standing over her.

As tenten glared up at him she realized something.

"Hey! When the hell did you get so tall?" She shouted pointing a finger in his face.

The other 6 just sighed and or laughed and walked back to do what they were doing before.

Neji looked amused at her outburst. "What do you mean TenTen , I have always been this tall maybe your shrinking already with your old age." He smirked.

'What? Old age Neji your older than me maybe your just a giant!? Ha so take that!!" TenTen said.

"Whatever you say midget." Neji said walking to the others.

"Hey! Wait up take that back!" She said chasing after him.

When she arrived in the kitchen Neji looked up as if he just noticed her being there in the house.

"Take that back." She said angrily

"Whatever do you mean TenTen take what back?" He smiled. The others just laughed at the scene before them. TenTen hesitated for a moment. She hadn't noticed how much he had actually changed over the course of five years. He was undeniably…hot.

"Ugh whatever I give up!" She said turning around. She put her hand on her face. Was she blushing? Sakura Ino and Hinata just smiled at each other they saw her blush.

"_damn damn damn am I falling for Neji again?" She asked herself._

She decided to grab breakfast, she went and sat down in the only open seat besides the floor which was conveniently not for her right across from Neji he just smirked at her and mouthed 'midget.' She glared at him and began to eat her breakfast.

( later that morning after breakfast.)

The 9 of them headed out to a training field.

Once there TenTen bravely declared 'its on Neji' and he smirked in return and they headed out a little farther to begin this competition.

"I don't feel like training." Naruto Ino Hinata and Shikamaru complained. Sakura glared at Sasuke this morning they had started a competition of their own.

"We're heading out just don't kill each other." Ino yelled to them as they headed back to town.

Sasuke and Sakura faced at each other.

"One rule" Sakura said " No chakra pure taijutsu." She smiled

'Fine with me." Sasuke returned with a smirk.

(Neji and TenTen.)

" I want to fight you with no attacks that require chakra!" TenTen yelled.

"sure what ever you want midget." Neji smiled again.

TenTen found herself immersed in his smile. Was he always this beautiful? She was shaken out of her thoughts when he ran at her kunai in hand she for once smirked and pulled out her own kunai.

( Sasuke and Sakura )

Both stood panting on either side of the field. Sasuke smirked.

"Heh you fight pretty good without chakra for a girl." HE said.

"You fight pretty good for a Uchiha asshole." Sakura smiled. The two then resumed their fight.

(Neji And TenTen)

Neji and TenTen had paused their fight as they collected their weapons and got ready for another round. As he was picking up his weapons he looked over at TenTen ready to tease he more. He didn't expect to be as stunned as he was.

She had taken down her hair to put it up again, and she was beautiful. Neji felt his face heat up slightly. He had always liked her ever since they met years ago at the academy.

_Flashback_

_Neji walked down the halls people parting for him. He enjoyed the sense the feeling of having a power that made people part in the hallways for him. He heard a commotion down the hallways. He listened to the people whispering in the halls. _

"_Hey its that girl who doesn't have parents." A boy said._

'_My god she such a freak!" A couple girls whispered then winked at Neji. _

"_Heh. Hey Tennie where's your mommy?" A couple boys laughed at a girl who was standing there glaring at them her hair put in two buns on top her head. The girl who was called 'tennie' just walked on until she ran into a boy._

"_come on now Ten they don't mean it. Just go home to your parents oh wait oops you don't have any!'" The guy pushed TenTen away. She stood up and faced him._

"_Yea, well just go home and cry to your mommy! You Bastard!" She spat._

"_Huh? My mo-" the boy began then he was socked in the nose by a grinning TenTen._

"_Ow! It hurts Mommy!" the boy wailed running away._

_The others boys followed after him, but not before glaring at TenTen._

_She just smirked and walked on._

_Neji stared at her amusedly, she was interesting._

_He began walking not caring to look where he was going I mean everyone besides that Uchiha kid parted ways for him. After awhile a loud thud was heard and everyone in the halls gasped. Neji cracked his eye open to look at the figure groaning on the floor. _

"_what? You got something you wanna say to me say it I'll sock in the nose just like the last one" she yelled up at him._

_Neji just smirked amusedly this girl WAS interesting._

'_Hey! Bitch get up and apologize also watch were your going do you know who that is?' A girl yelled. _

_TenTen stared at her confusedly._

'_Huh." She said._

_The girls in the hall just stared at her with open mouths._

"_Am I supposed to know who it is?" She asked._

'_The other girl just groaned and waked on._

"_That's Neji. Neji Hyuuga." Another girl said following after her friend._

"_oh." TenTen said slowly._

_Neji smirked she was going to realize her mistake and then apologize but downside she would most likely become another fan girl great._

"_Is that supposed to impress me? What ever." She said the rest of the people in the hall left this girl was hopeless. _

_Neji was surprised no one from a lesser status had ever just cast off his clan name like that before. But in the truth of it all he was glad someone didn't just care about his clan or his status in the village. He was liked this TenTen_

_TenTen then left to her class leaving Neji behind still smirking. Once in his class he realized TenTen was in all his classes and sat right next to him. They became somewhat of friends in the rest of the years at the academy._

_End Of Flashback_

Neji had stooped staring at TenTen for she had almost caught him in the act. And that, he said to himself would not be good.

TenTen stared off into the distance but faced Neji so it looked like she was paying attention to what he was saying.

So she did not notice when Neji ran at her with a kunai in hand she had just enough time to pull out her own kunai but the force of the attack knocked them both over. And they landed in an awkward position.

(Naruto Hinata Ino and Shikamaru)

The 4 of them wandered around Konoha after just finishing ramen at Ichiraku. Ino and Shikamaru walked a few feet apart apparently the whole finding out the person you love is still alive after 5 years of thinking they were dead was pretty weird for the 2 of them. They occasionally snuck glances at each other.

Naruto and Hinata were a different story. They walked close together hand in hand. Naruto whispering things to her occasionally.

"I think we should go back before either of the 4 of them decides to kill one another." Ino sighed.

"Y-yea that's a good idea." Hinata said.

Naruto and Shikamaru agreed but not before Shikamaru could mutter troublesome and Naruto could say something about Teme's and Believe it!

(Sasuke and Sakura)

The fight between them had just ended. They were pretty even matched except Sasuke was stronger. He had always been stronger ever since they were little and now too he had always been the best in taijutsu. Sakura sighed it was a very tiring battle. She saw the other 4 come over the hill the 6 of them then left to go get the remaining 2.

(Neji and TenTen)

TenTen stared up into Neji's opaque eyes. She tried not to shift her position or otherwise they would be in an even more uncomfortable position. Neji had his hand under her head holding it above the ground. Their legs were intertwined in each other. And he had one arm on her other side. TenTen's arms were around his neck as if holding herself up. She stared at him and he stared down at her. All those years of secretly being in love now were let out only by looking into each others eyes.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She whispered to herself.

"We were supposed to go on with our lives." She continued.

"Destiny isn't always the answer to everything." Neji whispered to her.

The moment the 2 of them had always waited for finally came. Hesitantly the brought their lips closer together until they met. It was everything she had always imagined, passion yet soft as if afraid to hurt her. A rustling bush broke them from their kiss.

"We'll come back in a little." Ino said.

TenTen and Neji quickly got up and chased after the others who ran away but continued to tease them. All 4 of the girls and Naruto laughed this was a way of life they could enjoy forever and they were never gonna change this for anything. But as soon as all 4 girls thought that a chill ran down their spines.

'_this isn't good." They thought. But they continued to enjoy the little moment of peace they had._

**Okay chapters over sorry it took so long!**

-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1


	14. Nothing is perfect the rift is created

_**Renewed Chances, Chapter 12**_

_**Wow. Man I gotta say this has been an enjoyable 12 chapters and 2 authors notes, wah it almost over I have like a few more chapters in mind for this story but I don't think it will be anywhere past 20 chapters in total. I know all my chapters are short and so are my stories but hey its better than not having this story at all! So um yea I guess that's all I have to say for this opening what-cha-ma-call-it… I have been really short on words lately makes me mad!!! But I gotta try, and man though I've been trying to write this but my school gives me like 6 hours of work every night and it is so tiring! **_

_**Disclaimer: Dude 12**__**th**__** chapter already I don't own Naruto still, why would I? I don't think I will ever own it. That is the said story of my life.**_

_**Also this chapter is dedicated to CrazyGreyWolfGirl, for giving me the most bestest time travel story eva! It is called A Second Chance, here is the link .net/s/4607922/1/A_Second_Chance**_

_Flashbacks are in this way of typing but minus the underline that only for the opening part of flashback you know like introducing it…_

_important stuff I guess and thoughts also telepathic conversations _

Every ones favorite normal talking

_Chapter 12 Renewed Chances: Nothing is perfect, the rift is created._

Sakura stared up at the ceiling her head on the floor her feet on the bed, Ino laying in the exact same position a few feet farther down on the bed.

"Ugh, those lucky biotches…with their damn boyfriends. Why don't we have boyfriends I mean Shikamaru is more talkative then Neji! But why not me, I mean cause we all know Sasuke is as talkative as a brick wall actually a brick wall is more talkative and nicer than him." Ino laughed, sakura laughing with her a few seconds after her. Both girls burst out laughing their feet falling off the bed and they were on the floor tears in their eyes clutching their sides laughing hard.

"Also we're the more beautiful ones…well if you didn't have that forehead them you might be up their with me." Ino boasted. Sakura reached over and smacked her with a pillow over the head.

"We are all more beautiful than you Pig" Sakura said to Ino

"Yea Yea whatever im still prettier." She scoffed

"In your dreams." Sakura laughed and stood up.

She walked into the kitchen where the other two sat with coffee in their hands which only meant one thing they were nervous.

"Aw" Sakura and Ino cooed "Some peoples are nervous about their dates today."

"They grow up so fast I remember just yesterday they were starting the first year at the academy and they thought boys were gross." Ino fake cried.

"Come here pig I know I know its sad." sakura comforted. Sakura patted her back as Ino fake cried on her shoulder.

TenTen sighed at there antics.

'Hinata remind me why we live with them." TenTen pleaded the girl sitting across from her.

"I have now clue why I was about to ask you the same thing." She confessed

"Cuz you love us!" Ino and Sakura told the other 2

'Yea and im the queen of Konoha." TenTen muttered.

Ino Sakura and Hinata got on the floor and bowed.

'Oh great Queen Of Konoha what can we do for you?" They giggled.

TenTen sighed and left the room muttering under her breath.

Hinata sakura and ino all sat around the table doing well nothing at all, when their door was being pounded on.

"I wonder who that is?' Sakura said sarcasm dripping of every word.

As soon as she opened the door a swirl of orange and yellow fell in.

"hey Naruto." sakura said dryly.

"Yo sakura! Where is Hinata-Chan?" He asked jumping up from the floor.

Sakura directed the boy to the kitchen.

"ohh hey Hinata-chan you ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Uhhh…Y-Yea L-lets g-go." She said

"Alrighty we off!" Naruto shouted dragging Hinata out of the house.

Sakura only laughed at their antics. Ino came down stairs along with a slightly dressed up TenTen, who was rushing out of the house.

"Tennie where are you going?" Sakura said to the girl who was quickly making her way out the door.

"Oh im meeting Neji for some uh…I don't know actually he didn't tell me what we were doing." She admitted running out the door shouting "Bye" Over her shoulder.

Ino and Sakura just waved and sighed.

"Why don't we have boyfriends?" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"Maybe cuz your forehead is so big and unattractive." Ino remarked teasingly while eating chocolate.

Sakura was about to shout a rude remark back at ino when a knock was heard at there door.

"Who could that be?" Sakura said skeptically

" Who cares maybe it's a hot guy or some famous ninja guy or a famous hot ninja guy!" Ino yelled happily running to the door a goofy smile spread across her face. She opened the door, and when she saw who it was her smile faded into a frown.

" Its you." She said dryly " What do you want?"

'Ino I need to talk with you its important." the man at the door said

"Like hell id talk to you." She retorted. Sakura walked around the corner and gasped at who was there.

"Shikamaru?!" She screeched.

He glanced down at the floor.

"Ino just give him a chance." Sakura whispered to her blonde haired best friend / ex rival.

"But sakura…" She protested as she watched the pink haired girl walk past Shikamaru and out the door.

'Ill be fine you two just work out whatever the problem is." She called from down the hall.

Ino just sighed and let Shikamaru in.

'Ino for a long time ive really wanted to tell you this and I wanted too so badly the day you left 5 years ago, I was going to tell you that day too." He confessed still looking at the ground.

"Shika." Ino said staring at him teary eyed. "Just tell me please."

"Ino I-"

(Sakura)

"Ugh now im the only single one what the hell!" sakura yelled looking at the sky

As she walked through the town the whole place seemed to be mocking her, everywhere she went there were specials for couples, couples walking and making out. She let out an annoyed sigh. She then proceeded to a training ground she was pretty sure she and the girls were the only ones who knew about it. She walked into the training ground and found her favorite spot an old looking tree that had divots from kunai being thrown at them. She had climbed up into the tree and found the spot she and the other girls had carved sayings into that they had found or made up themselves. She ran her hand over the old carvings and read them all aloud to herself.

" _All I want is for __**one guy**__ to prove to me that they're not __**all the same**__" _Sakura read, "Poor Ino so many bad relationships."

The next one she read had been TenTens, "_ When a heart is broken a friend will always come along with a glue gun" _Sakura laughed at the truth of the statement TenTen Hinata Ino and herself would always come along after a bad relationship and they would make them realize it was for the best.

She moved onto Hinata's "_ Life is about waiting for the storm to pass… its learning to dance in the rain." _She remembered the times when Hinatas was yelled at and punished by her family. After awhile she started to make the best of those situations and once they disowned her she lived with TenTen and began to never see the bad side of those situations.

Sakura moved onto the one she had written herself. _"Smile so the tears don't fall, laugh like you don't hurt at all, fake it so he'll never know that you still haven't let him go." _That one she had written back when Sasuke first came to the village, she tried so hard not to cry, because she still loved him despite all he had done to her and all the pain he caused everyone.

Sakura pulled a kunai out from her bag and began to carve a new saying into the side of the tree. As she was writing she was unaware of the other person who had stepped onto the training area. She looked at the tree and read the new saying aloud to herself. It said:

"_When words fail music speaks." _She smiled to herself after reading it over again. How many times had she and the girls used music instead of words to express what they were really feeling. She continued to just stare at the sayings when a sharp thud hitting the tree brought her out of her dreamlike state. Then it hit her someone else was there, she then began to slowly move away when she noticed she was wet. When had it started raining she asked herself, she shrugged and jumped away before the person at the training field could notice she was there.

( Person on the field)

Sasuke walked onto his favorite training spot, a nice field surrounded by trees. He walked onto the field when he noticed a presence in one of the trees. He walked over to the tree and threw a kunai at the tree,. He noticed the person leave and he went into the tree, he saw carvings on the side of the tree and at once he line of vision went to the names by the quotes they were Hinata Ino TenTen and Sakura, he wondered how many of theses she had put up here because of things he had done to her.

(sakura)

Sakura ran from the training field who could've been there? She thought to herself. She shrugged and ran home. As she walked up to her apartment she heard a thump.

"Oh I better not walk in on something I don't wanna see." Sakura thought to herself.

She opened the door only to see Ino laying on the ground Shikamaru nowhere in sight. She ran up to Ino.

"What happened?" She asked helping the blonde of the ground.

"I um me and shika kinda got together…"She said slightly embarrassed.

Sakura just smiled and hugged her.

"I knew it was going to happen!" She squealed happily. She and ino sat down and ino told Sakura the whole story which took until TenTen and Hinata got back. They were about to start making their dinner, when they realized they didn't have enough food.

"I'll go." Sakura offered.

"Really?" The other 3 asked usually sakura hated being the one who had to get food for dinner.

Sakura just nodded and began walking out the door when she heard TenTen call after her.

"Hey! Cherry-Head get enough food for 8 people we invited the boys over!" TenTen yelled.

"Ugh, Fine fine…" she sighed.

Sakura then left the apartment and headed back outside to go get the dreaded groceries. As Sakura walked through the town, a sense of nostalgia washed over her. She hadn't really noticed how things looked so different in the 5 years of her absence. The buildings looked older and more weathered actually not new as she had imagined them. Sakura remembered all the times she and Ino and the girls had ran down these streets, on jobs their parents had sent them on, to escape their fan boys or just for the sheer pleasure of running.

Sakura walked along successfully managing to dodge almost everything. Sakura was broken out of her little thoughts when she ran into and knocked over a person running she was about to say something when she looked down and noticed that the person had pink hair. The only thing that ran through her mind was _'mom'. _

Sakura hugged her mother. It had been so long since they last actually talked to each other. Sakura was about to speak but her mother beat her to it.

"Sakura, my baby its been so long." She cried hugging her daughter.

"I know mom it has been really to long." She said hugging her mother back.

"Sakura I have something important to tell you." She said sakura just waited for her to continue. "Your was not a normal civilian, like I told you he was actually one of the ninja that was killed by the Kyuubi. That's why I hated your friend Naruto so much but you've shown me that he isn't the same as the demon inside him."

Sakura remembered the time when she hadn't talked to her mother for months because her mom had yelled at her for being friends with Naruto.

Sakuras mom continued. " But this time I have something else to tell you, my relationship with your father had exactly been like yours and that Uchiha boys relationship, so let me warn you drop the childish crush before he hurts you like your father did to me, it wont end well and beware of all the girls that like him, for he might leave you even when you least expect it." With the Mrs. Haruno bid her daughter good bye and walked off.

Sakura pondered these new found discoveries while she finished shopping and returned home.

When Sakura opened the door the site made her heart clench, there were her 3 best friends acting close with their new boyfriends and Sasuke off by himself in a corner. _Sasuke…_Sakura remembered what her mom had told her and all at once she felt the tears spill from her eyes and she quickly put the groceries down and ran to her room. She heard 4 pairs of feet running, 2 quickly walking and 1 slowly walking after then but the last one stopped and turned around but then continued walking. She heard them bang on her door and her 3 best friends call out to her, but all she did was lock the door, she leaned on it and began crying. Her friends still called for her but she did nothing to open the door. As Sakura cried there behind her door she hoped Sasuke would ask her to open the door but her never did. So she stood up and decided to face them. Once she opened the door she was met by her friends worried faces. She smiled sadly at them.

"I-I found out who my father was." She said quietly. The others listened and Ino silently nodded at her to continue.

"He was a great ninja. Well that's what my mom told me any way." She let out a harsh laugh.

"Isnt that good though Sakura?" TenTen and Ino asked. 'what could be bad about having a great ninja for a father?' they thought

Sakura continued, "He was killed on the night of the Kyuubi attack." sakura began to cry again.

'Sakura-chan im sorry." Naruto said. He felt like it was his fault.

"Naruto its not your fault its okay I just wish I knew him." She said quietly. All of her friends comforted her all except one.

After awhile all of them headed back downstairs to finish making dinner.

The last thing the girls thought was:

_I just hope nothing bad happens to us we finally are almost all happy…_

They were just all too ignorant of all the challenges that lay ahead just waiting for them.

**Well there ya go chapter 12! Ah I so sorry it took so long, my computer which is as old as dirt broke and all my stories got deleted so I had to retype this whole chapter! Sorry again!**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	15. New Problems, Enemies, and Challenges

_**Renewed Chances? Chapter 13**_

_**Ok um so happy new year! Its 2009! So I can finally type again my computer has been breaking non stop these past few months and my Microsoft works word processor broke! Le Gasp! I couldn't type I was so very depressed. Anywho we are now on the 13**__**th**__** chapter and I gots some more ideas and maybe we can still get a few more chapters created for this story just yet! I hope I can cuz I like typing this story. Without further adieu I give you chapter 13 of renewed chances.**_

_**Disclaimer: My first disclaimer of '09 I don't own Naruto and it is highly doubtable that I ever will.**_

_Talking_

_Important stuff_

_**Little input stuff that give little spoilers to later parts of the chapter and story.**_

_Thoughts talking in head._

_Renewed Chances? Chapter 13: New enemies, problems, and challenges._

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata were beginning to clean up after dinner with some of the guys help. After they had gotten Sakura out from her room they went down and ate, She pretended to act like what happened before was nothing but all the girls at least knew it was a fake act. Once everything had been put away Sakura had began walking to her room, but not before calling goodbye to the boys over her shoulder. The girls were about to run after her when they saw Sasuke follow her down the hallway and then they silently followed so they could eavesdrop.

"Why are we being so quiet?" Naruto asked loudly

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled quietly. " We don't want to get caught."

Naruto mouthed a 'oh' and nodded his head as if he understood.

(Sakura and Sasuke)

Just as Sakura was turning to go into her room Sasuke reached forward grabbed her wrist spun her around and pushed her against the wall. She took in a sharp intake of breathe as he back made contact with the wall behind her. The others down the hall all waited in anticipation. Sasuke put his hands on the wall right next to her head preventing her from leaving that spot.

Sakura's vibrant emerald eyes stared into Sasukes deep dark onyx eyes trying to search them for some hint of feeling, emotion or what was gonna happen.

The two of them just stood there for awhile staring at each other. This was ending once sakura decided to speak up.

"What is it Sasuke I want to get to my room," Sakura said with venom in her voice.

"Sakura I,…" Sasuke pondered over just how to put it.

"Hurry up Sasuke I have things to do." She said angrily.

Sakura had gotten out of his hold and was going to walk into her room when Sasuke voice made her freeze.

"5 years ago." He began.

Sakura looked at him his head was facing the ground as if he was almost embarrassed to say it.

"5 years ago." He started again. " what you heard in the hokages office that was a lie. You mean…a lot…to…me." He said.

Sakura smiled softly at him. That was the closest to an I love you that she would ever get from him.

"I wont hurt you again…I only feel like this...about you and…only you. I have never had this annoying feeling with anyone else." He said.

"Sasuke, please I only want you to promise me one thing." Sakura pleaded tears forming in her eyes.

"Hn." was his response.

" Just don't toy with my feelings, I know this is real what we feel is real but I don't want all of this to end and you act like im nothing to you. I just hope that what happened to my mother happens to us." She said.

"Your mother?" He asked.

"She had a relationship with a person who was like you, they were together for a few days and then she saw him with another girl behind her back and the things he said to her were so…hurtful." Before sakura had realized it tears had began streaming down her face.

Sasuke walked up to her and put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking straight at his eyes.

" Sakura I wont ever do something like that to you I promise" He said with not hint of any hidden meanings or sarcasm.

Slowly and kind of awkwardly the two of them kissed. Sakura was inwardly glowing how many times had she dreamed and wished this would happen, it was everything she had and hadn't imagined, simply to put it, it was perfect. Their kiss was broken by the sound of clapping. They looked down the hallway and saw most of their friends clapping for them.

Sakura smiled at them all, how far she had come from that little girl who used to cry everyday from the bullying the other kids gave her, all the way to this young woman who was stronger than she ever imagined and had finally got the man of her dreams.

_**How long will you have him?**_

She and her friends had finally become truly happyand had basically everything they could want

_**But will it last?**_

She didn't care what happened next, judging from where she and her friends were right now it could and would only get better from here.

_**Are you so sure about that? Will it get better? Or is something horrible and dark in store for you and your friends?**_

Perfectly content with the way her life was right then and there she and her friends bid the boys good bye and went to their respective rooms and finally were able to get some well deserved sleep.

(A few weeks later)

Everything in Sakura Ino TenTen and Hinata's life had been getting better and better ever since the dinner they had those few weeks ago. There relationships with everyone had gotten better than ever before. They had been able to do a few minor missions around the village,. They had meet back with their parents and they were no longer feeling as if they had a part in them leaving the village.

Sakura walked out of her room, she had just finished getting ready for a date that she had with her new boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke.

"I feel so lucky!" Sakura sang I she ran down the hallway to the door. Her friends just raised their eyebrows skeptically.

"Don't you? I have great friends and Sasuke is my boyfriend, it feels like im so lucky that out of all the girls, he chose me and he is mine and I know he wouldn't ever go behind my back with someone else." Sakura said happily.

"Yea well I guess that is a reason to be that happy." Hinata and the girls agreed.

"But gargantuan forehead why are you leaving so early?" Ino asked.

" Well chubbsy piggy the reason is at the place me and Sasuke always meet right when I get there I see a person who looks like Sasuke leave and then Sasuke shows up a few minutes later and I wanted to see who It is. that's all." Sakura shrugged.

'Oh well then have fun!" TenTen said as sakura ran out the door.

(Hakuboshi Restaurant)

Sakura walked into the restaurant, and up to the person at the desk.

"Did Uchiha Sasuke come in here today I cant find him and we were supposed to meet at the Ichiraku 30 minutes ago." Sakura lied to the worker.

"Oh yes sure sweetie hes right this way." The waitress worker person led her to a backroom.

"Call me if you need anything." The worker said and then she left.

Sakura opened the door and gasped she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sasuke was making out on the floor with one of his many fans, a girl named Fukai Mori but Mori's shirt had been unbuttoned half of the way her skirt was crooked, their shoes were cast in some dark corner of the room and Sasuke shirt was completely off. The two on the floor had just noticed sakura standing in the doorway. Sasuke stood up quickly.

"It not what you think." He said.

'Not what I think? NOT WHAT I THINK!?" Sakura yelled. "WELL THEN SASUKE YOU BASTARD WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?"

"Hn." Was all he said. "Its your own fault."

Sakura looked dumbfounded.

"how could this be my fault?!" She asked.

"You are too stubborn to be my girlfriend or at least be a good girlfriend, and your attitude is part of the problem also." He smirked.

'Girls like Mori are more my type." He said. Mori stood up and draped her arms around Sasuke kissing his bare skin, smirking at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Leave her alone sasu-baby lets get back to what we were doing." Mori whined.

"Sure Mori. Haruno me and you never happened it was all a act I could never like a person like you so just leave me alone and don't bother in my business ever again." Sasuke said coldly.

"Uchiha I don't care what happens to you anymore! You could be turned to stone and I wouldn't care! In fact you being turned to stone or frozen would be the best thing that ever happened to me!" Sakura yelled

Sakura ran out of the room crying. The thing that had happened to her mother had just happened to her. She didn't stop running until she made it to her and the girls apartment. She came crashing into the room and right into the comforting arms of her best friends. After a few minutes of comforting her the other girls began to ask her questions.

"So was it Sasuke?" TenTen asked.

"Yea." Sakura said sniffling.

"Then whats the problem?" Ino asked,

Sakura was about to speak when she began to bawl again.

"Show us what happened. Telepathically I mean." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded and then showed them everything that happened from walking in the restaurant all the way to getting home.

The other girls were so furious with him they called the 3 boys over to see if they knew about this. Once they got to the apartment TenTen Ino and Hinata began questioning them.

"Did you know about Mori?" All 3 of the girls asked.

"Yes it was troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Ino glared at him.

"It was fated to happen and yes I knew." Neji said

"Naruto?" sakura asked waiting for his answer.

He looked sadly at the ground like he was hurt, "Sorry sakura-chan I knew about her."

Sakura looked at her friends sadly.

"Did you guys do anything to stop him you knew he was with our Sakura over here." Ino TenTen and Hinata asked the boys again.

"No. I didn't actually but I should of." Shikamaru said remorsefully

"This was fated to happen I didn't tell him anything." Neji said straightforwardly

"I told him he was an idiot and a bastard to hurt Sakura-chan I tried to stop him but he doesn't listen to me he never did." Naruto said angrily like he was to blame for all of these things that were happening.

"Neji I cant believe you! How could you not care about what Sasuke would do and how it would affect sakura!" TenTen said tears pooling in her eyes.

'It was fate." Neji answered.

"You don't care about what happens to my friends at all, if this is how your really like then we are over Neji, if we were still together you'd have to care for my friends too since they are the only family I have." TenTen said crying

"Shika you too I cant believe you like TenTen said we are over since my boyfriend would have to try to act like he at least cares about what happens to the friends that are like my sisters." Ino bawled.

All Shikamaru did was mutter a sad sounding troublesome.

Hinata just looked over to Naruto who was trembling, he looked up at her sadly. "Im sorry Hinata nothing is your fault but if I cant even save my best friend from making a bad choice in his relationship then I shouldn't be in one myself, once im able to help him then maybe them we can get back together," Naruto said sadly. Hinata just nodded showing him that she understood why.

The boys all left the room leaving the sobbing girls behind them. They slowly went and just spent the rest of the day in their rooms going over what just happened and the part of their happiness that had just ended.

(That night)

"Hm. Now that's a good idea." A man with dark gray almost black hair and blood red eyes said. The people with him agreed they consisted of 3 boys one with brown hairs dark green eyes, another with dark purple hair and black eyes, and finally one with dirty blonde hair and orange eyes.

They chanted a few ancient words and left a surprise for 4 certain girls that they would find tomorrow.

(The girls apartment)

4 spirits went to the girls apartment and left them a few things that would help them in an obstacle that they would have to face very soon.

(The next morning)

The girls woke up and looked outside their windows and they screamed. Everyone in Konoha and maybe the whole region had been turned to stone!

The girls ran to their living room and saw objects laying there, there was a book on the elemental goddesses, a map of a place they have never heard of, a diagram of 4 mountains and a specific pattern they go with training supplies, and new outfits. On the ground Sakura found a note she read it aloud:

_Dear Sakura Ino TenTen and Hinata,_

_You 4 are believed to be the reincarnations of the 4 elemental goddesses. A new enemy has a arrived and all your friends, family members, enemies, and innocent bystanders have been turned to stone. The only way to reverse this process is to defeat the people who have done this. They are most likely the only other people who aren't stone. After you defeat them you must go to a mountain which is located many miles away and the travel there will be difficult. But when you get there, you must find the mountains of the elements, climb the mountain that is named after your respective element and from unite all of the elements through a jutsu. After that the people who are stone should be normal. But be warned the enemy will do everything in his power to stop you and you only have 2 months to reverse his attack or everyone shall be stone forever. _

The girls looked at each other and knew that they had a new challenge to face and this time it wasn't going to be easy.

**Well there that is the end of this chapter. So um yea didn't expect that one now did ya?**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	16. Unforgettable Journey and Meeting Them

_**Renewed Chances? Chapter 14.**_

_**Oki Doki! Well here is my lovely probably useless blurb at the beginning of each chapter that I always put in. I still don't know why though…On another note, school aka hell, has been over pressuring my grade with the fact that our writing exams are in February and if we fail hmm we get to be in the same grade next year! Oh joy. And considering I failed last years test (thank god it didn't count for anything) im slightly over pressured right now so in advance I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, the horrible quality or the time it takes me to update. Man I hate school. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah.**_

_Talking_

_Important stuff, Thoughts talking in head. dreams_

**Little input stuff that give little spoilers to later parts of the chapter and story.**

_Renewed Chances? Chapter 14: The Unforgettable Journey, The Meeting._

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata slowly had gotten into the new outfits that had been bestowed upon them. (If you want the outfits just ask me.) As each girl slowly and solemnly out of their room, the only thing that was going through their heads was:

_reincarnations of the 4 elemental goddesses. _

_all your friends, family members, enemies, and innocent bystanders have been turned to stone. _

_difficult. _

_stone _

_should be normal. _

_Stop you _

_2 months _

_everyone shall be stone forever. _

For some reason every time that last line would pass through the girl's line of thought, shivers went down their spine.

'_to think they could be like that forever…' _They all thought.

" If we don't reverse this…life will be messed up and wrong." TenTen said determination shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

"No Naruto." Hinata said slowly, quietly, and sadly.

The 4 girls reflected on in for awhile when, Ino spoke up out of nowhere.

"Yea but who cares about them all 4 of them are jerks and bastards." Ino said angrily but with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"B-but Naruto didn't d-do anything…" Hinata said even quieter then before.

The other 3 remembered how mad at himself Naruto was for something Sasuke did and he had no power in stopping it.

"well I guess narutos not as bad as the others but still, im not going to forgive any of them for what they did and didn't do." Ino said angrily.

Sakura looked dejectedly at the ground, Had this happened to her mother also? She thought.

After a long silence Sakura picked up the book about the goddesses and began to read it.

"This book is basically their lives." Sakura said after a short silence.

"So like its nothing special?" Ino asked.

Tenten read the first few pages of it. "Yup pretty much" She said.

" I t-think we should do one like it but have like our song lyrics and pictures drawn or taken by us in the margins and in between the sentences and stuff like that…" Hinata said quietly and then her volume getting louder and louder as the sentence went on until she was talking at a normal level of volume.

"That's a great idea!" Sakura Ino and Tenten all cheered hugging Hinata.

Hinata blushed at the flattery.

"I think I have a blank book like this in my room!" Sakura yelled. She dashed off to her room and began to search. A loud crash then a 'shit' were heard from the direction of sakura's room the other 3 girls just laughed.

"You ok in there Sak?" TenTen asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yea Yea im fine im fine." Sakura answered back.

A few minor seconds later Sakura emerged from here room a thick book with a worn leather cover.

"So how do we start this actually?" Sakura asked her 3 companions.

"Uh…I don't know." Ino answered her question.

Sakura Ino Tenten and Hinata all laughed.

"Well we should get packing." TenTen said to the girls.

The atmosphere in the room went from lighthearted and happy to sad and depressed as the girls remembered what had happened to all the people they knew and didn't know. A mere 15 minutes later a pink blonde navy blue and brown head shot out of the house and raced into the forest only leaving dust in their wake.

They jumped from tree to tree the scenery flying past them, the colors blurring all together into one giant picture of the new world. Until TenTen stopped harshly on one tree causing the others to quickly stop and almost lose their footing on the branches they were occupying. Ten Ten looked around at everything the only things that weren't stone was nature, plants, trees, water, clouds, but everything else had stopped moving altogether.

"How do we know if the jutsu works?" TenTen asked.

"Huh. What do ya mean tennie?" Sakura asked her brunette friend, while cocking her head to the side slightly showing that she was confused by the previous statement.

"Well everything that would be around us wont be stone so theres no way to tell if we did it correctly without climbing all the way down the mountain and we might run out of time if we go and do that and then people will be stone forever and we'd be lonely and…" Ten Ten began saying.

"um well we could…uh I don't know…" Sakura began.

TenTen stared at the other two waiting for an explanation

"We could go with our gut feelings?" Ino said.

"No." Ten Ten said angrily

"I don't know either." Hinata blushed

Sakura looked around while TenTen glared at the tree angry because none of them had an answer for her question. Suddenly sakura noticed a birds nest with 4 birds nestled inside it.

"I got it!" Sakura yelled a smile taking over her face.

She quickly bounded over to the birds nest.

"We could hold and carry one of these birds with us and once we get to the mountains we can place them on the ground and after we do the jutsu we can see if they turn back to normal." Sakura explained to her friends who were looking at her like she was slightly deranged,

"Hey! I couldn't think of anything else!" Sakura defended herself.

"Sure Sak, whateva helps you sleep at night." Ino laughed.

Hinata and TenTen just snickered from behind Ino. Sakura stuck her tongue out at the her 'friends' and they each grabbed one of the birds and then safely put them in their backpacks.

With a nod to the others, Sakura and her friends leapt off the branch and began traveling back towards the village hidden in the mist which was on the way to the mountains of elements and to see if the jutsu had affected people that far away from the village hidden in the leaves. Sakura Ino Hinata and TenTen were unaware of the 4 presences that were watching from the trees above them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"well now I believe the fun is about to begin.: The leader of the 4 laughed, his comrades laughing along with him.

They leapt off after the girls smirks settling in on their faces.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

( Somewhere about half way to the mist)

Sakura TenTen Ino and Hinata sat on the ground tired from traveling more than a 2 days journey. After a silent 10 minute break the girls slowly stood up and began walking down the path. The 4 people following them began to watch from the trees and they also quietly ran along the braches keeping a close eye on where the girls were going.

After a short while the girls came upon a house that they remembered from their previous journey. (refer to chapter 7) The girls slowly made their way inside and after they had eaten fish that Tenten and sakura went out and caught they all went to their rooms and fell asleep, anxious of what they were going to find when they finally came upon their previous home of 5 years.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Their 4 followers sat in the trees watching the house eager for the events that were going to happen the next day. With a dark smirk the followers settled in for the long night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes, fire, ashes, burning buildings, fallen citizens, fallen ninjas, and smoke consumed her view. She quickly scrambled to her feet turning her head in every direction trying to find her friends or any living person at all. When no one came into her view she began running around the piles of rubble, calling out to them. _

"_Ino! Hinata! TenTen! Where are you?!" She cried tears began to spring to her eyes, blurring her view of the battle ground._

_When no response came she called again. "Ino!? Tenten!? Hinata!?" she shouted. _

_Sakura searched the piles of rubble until she saw a spiky blonde head from underneath a rock, and closely by a raven haired head a brown and a black head, she ran over to them._

"_Naruto, Naruto! Do you know where Ino Hinata and TenTen are?" She frantically asked him shaking his motionless form. All she got was a pained grunt, she looked over to the other heads and saw Sasuke Neji and Shikamaru._

"_Do you know where they are?" She asked the others. Just like when she asked Naruto all she got were grunts. Right when she was about to leave, she heard a small voice from where Narutos body lay. _

"_Naruto Naruto speak louder!" She yelled kneeling by his body._

" _I think they're over there/" He told her then proceeded to cough up blood. _

"_Over where Naruto? Where!?" She called worry spreading across her face. She quickly removed the rocks off the boys bodies only to see that they were torn and mutilated, making it hard to tell what the original shape was._

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pale but bloodied arm, she knew that could only belong to the Uchiha Sasuke point to the left of here. _

"_The dobe means they are that way." He choked out. Even though Sakura had hated him for what he did to her she couldn't help but also hate the person who did this to him, and cause him to look so helpless, vulnerable, and pitiful._

"_Thanks…Sasuke." Sakura said slowly._

"_It's annoying…when you cry." He said coldly. Sakura hadn't even realized she had begin to cry through the whole process of this battle. She hoped that he had given her the right direction. She thanked them and ran to the direction he had showed her. Only thinking about, that she was going to make whoever did this pay._

_As she neared another battle area she saw 4 figures stand in battle stance, 2 of them looking tired and about to pass out and 1 already on the ground passed out. On the other side the 2 were standing perfectly like they weren't hurt at all and one was unconscious. _

_As she got closer to the area, it took her all her willpower not to gasp because she would of given away her spot if she did. On the ground she saw one of her best friends Hinata, unconscious and most likely close to death and Ino and TenTen who were still standing looked as if they weren't far away from Hinata's condition. _

_It happened as if she were watching it in slow motion, the 2 figures ran at her sister like best friends and with one more attack and caused them to fall to the ground and pass out, the attackers even though they were relatively unharmed they had fallen too. _

_Sakura was about to run onto the field when a voice from behind her spoke and caused a chill to go down her spine. _

"_Where are you going little one? Your fate shall be the same as theirs." He said icily_

_Sakura stood up, but everything went black the last things she saw were her fallen and dead friends and her attackers blood red eyes. _

Sakura shot up in bed a cold sweat resting on her skin. She quickly looked around the room, to her relief she saw the shallow breaths of her sleeping friends letting her know that they were alive and not dead as they were in what she guessed was a nightmare.

"so that was a dream or a premonition?" sakura said quietly to herself as she lay down and try to get back to sleep.

'_Not a dream my child a vision of what shall happen if you fail to defeat this new enemy.' _a voice spoke to her.

Sakura had looked around the room again trying to find the voice and decided it was her own mind, with one last glance at her friends she fall back into a peaceful and hopefully dreamless slumber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(The next morning)

Sakura Ino TenTen and Hinata slowly woke up, sakura felt groggy from the night before and suddenly all of her dream came rushing back to her, a look of fear spread across her face.

"Hey Sak, what's wrong?" Ino asked a look of concern on her face yet she still held a small smile.

"Well its uh this dream well more of a nightmare I had last night…" Sakura began.

"what happened in it?" TenTen asked sitting cross legged on her bed facing the other 2 clearly interested in this new topic, Hinata also turned her attention towards the blonde and pink head.

Sakura quickly explained to them all that had happened.

The other girls quietly looked down at the floor not knowing what to say.

"I also was remembering what had happened between me and Sasuke a few days ago and I noticed something with him and the other boys, their eyes seemed hollow like they weren't awake and didn't know what was happening…" Sakura explained.

"Maybe it was a jutsu." Hinata said.

"Could be." Ino said

'Well lets not concentrate on this now we have a journey to continue." She said quickly standing up. The other girls nodded and followed suit, they all left out the door still unaware of the presences that followed after them.

(Later that day)

As sakura Ino TenTen and Hinata, finally approached the border of the village hidden in the mist their spirits were dampened as the usual hustle and bustle of the town was no more and it was as quiet as a ghost town, Splitting up the girl did a quick run through of the town and to no surprise all the citizens were stone.

They all meet up back at the entrance, and then right as they were about to embark on the journey towards the mountains of elements they were stopped by 4 figures who like them weren't made of stone. The first thing that Sakura noticed was that the leader had piercing blood red eyes, just like the one from her dream.

"Who are you?" ino asked them skeptically

"We are people of many names and we do not go by only one, we are the cursed ones, the forgotten ones." The leader (dark gray almost black hair and blood red eyes) said

"The most common one for me is Konno Yusuke" The leader spoke his red eyes staring straight into Sakura, who shifted uncomfortably.

" My most common one is Koizumi Tadayoshi" The leaders right hand man said (dark purple hair black eyes)

"I am Saruwatari Yoshitoki" One of the followers said (after right hand man dirty blonde hair orange eyes)

"And I am Nakamura Takashi" the last member said (brown hair dark green eyes)

**Well I kinda got tired of putting this all in 1 chapter so I decided to end it here…what do you think of the new evil people?**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	17. Authors Note 3 hopefully the last one

Hey! Sorry its been taking me forever to write but I have extreme writers block!! And as some of you may know it is time for spring break and so I will be offline and going where there is no computers, no service, and even if there were computers they don't have the right word!! Ugh you all must hate me right now, but when I get back I shall attack this story with a new determination and I will try to get it up as soon as possible! So wish me the best of luck and I hope you all have had or will have a awesome spring break! Oh and a spoiler for this upcoming chapter we will find out which of the Konoha Ninja were being used as puppets there is relationship building, relationship recovery, and relationship destruction. So it should be up within the next 2-3 weeks hopefully J

-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1


	18. When Choice Has Run Out

**Renewed Chances? Chapter 15**

**Rejoice my readers**!** I have yet again had a broken computer but now it is fixed! Hallelujah! Anymawho yea so this is chapter 15 wow so far actually not really but we can pretend pretending is good! And also my school is finally on the last of our boring 'you wont pass this grade if you fail these tests' tests. And so far I have passed all of them but I have 1 more left its next Mondays I am seriously dreading that day! So at the beginning of this chapter im gonna post a recap and its mostly for me since my computer will freeze if I have more than 1 thing up at a time and I usually need to remind myself what happened last chapter so you can just ignore the recap or read it if you want to…On 4/29/09 I will have been writing this story for a whole year!**

**Dedicated to: my reviewers and okay the readers also…and bella2296****.**

**Disclaimer: ugh ive been over this before haven't I? I don't own Naruto and never shall but I do own the evil people I made them up! ****J**

Renewed chances chapter 15: When choice has run out.

_Recap:_

_They were stopped by 4 figures who like them weren't made of stone. The first thing that Sakura noticed was that the leader had piercing blood red eyes, just like the one from her dream._

"_Who are you?" ino asked them skeptically_

"_We are people of many names and we do not go by only one, we are the cursed ones, the forgotten ones." The leader (dark gray almost black hair and blood red eyes) said_

"_The most common one for me is Konno Yusuke" The leader spoke his red eyes staring straight into Sakura, who shifted uncomfortably._

" _My most common one is Koizumi Tadayoshi" The leaders right hand man said (dark purple hair black eyes) _

"_I am Saruwatari Yoshitoki" One of the followers said (after right hand man dirty blonde hair orange eyes) _

"_And I am Nakamura Takashi" the last member said (brown hair dark green eyes)_

_End of Recap_

Sakura Ino Hinata and TenTen stared dumbfounded at the boys in front of them.

'_Ooh they are cute!" Ino told the other girls in her mind (telepathically)_

"_Ino must you always find some one to fawn over when we go places?" TenTen laughed._

_Hinata giggled along with her._

"_Ino you cant like them!" Sakura cried _

"_Why not? Wait you probably want them for yourself." Ino said angrily._

"_No they are the enemy the one who cast the jutsu since they are the only people left who arent stone!" Sakura argued._

"_Aw that's true. Well that sucks hugely." Ino sighed breaking off the conversation._

'What do you want?' Sakura asked venomously.

"Nothing a mere talk with you ladies is all." The leader smiled.

Sakura glared at him.

Come ladies don't be so depressed, we don't bite…much" The leader smirked.

The girls cast an uneasy glance to each other about the proposal. Sakura turned her attention back to the leader who called himself Konno Yusuke.

As she looked at him his smirk seemed so familiar that when she first looked at him she didn't see the person who turned her whole village to stone and the people she loved, she saw Sasuke the boy who she had devoted years of her life trying to please him, find him and through it all still loving him. But obviously her attempts to please him weren't enough, he had left her for some white trash whore, who didn't deserve and would never deserve him for as long as she lived that pathetic life of hers. While thinking of the events that had previously taken place she realized that tears were gathering in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away before anyone could notice.

Ino, Hinata, and TenTen looked down sadly as they watched Sakura remember the person who had given her so much joy and happiness and then taken it all away in a split second.

Yusuke smirked he knew he was getting to her. Before any one could blink he was lifting up she chin with a finger and looking her in the eye.

"I know you have been hurt, don't worry I can help you forget him." He smiled at her. Before Sakura got a chance to answer she was knocked out, and carried of somewhere.

"Sakura!" Hinata, Ino, and TenTen yelled after their friend.

The other three members of the group knocked the girls out before they got a chance to do anything more. Seconds later they were gone and the hope to save the people who were turned to stone had diminished even further.

?/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/;\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(a day later)

Sakura slowly and sleepily opened her eyes trying to figure out where she was. Her mind seemed fuzzy and the last thing she could remember was meeting the new enemy, and hearing her friends call out her name as she was carried away. She tried to move her legs and found that they were bound as were her hands. She sat up a little and a sharp pain shot up her back caused her to fall over on her side and silently whimper in pain.

She took in a deep breath and smelled a drug on her lips.

"_So far I am lost, I was drugged and my back hurts like hell." she groaned in her mind. _

"**You got that right girlie." Inner sneered. **

'_Shut Up." _

Sakura tried to sit up again and another sharp pain went up through her back knocking her out.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Sakura was thrown against the floor, causing her to waver from consciousness to unconsciousness. She was picked up by Yusuke. But with her mind going back and forth the way he looked made him look like Sasuke. Tears sprung to Sakura's eyes at the mention and thought of him. Yusuke let out a harsh and malicious laugh._

_He picked sakura up by the front of her shirt, he pushed her against the wall staring her dead in the eye. She did her best to glare coldly back at him. He leaned down by her ear._

"_I know the pain you have endured Sa-ku-ra." He said slowly sending shivers down her spine. _

"_I know of the reasons why you and your friends left the village, I know what went on in the village and I saw when those boys came back from Konoha and brought you back with them. Almost, like how that Naruto promised to bring Sasuke back but her never did Sasuke came back by himself, he couldn't keep his promise don't you feel angry at him? Do you hate him?" He let out a sharp laugh causing her to stiffen noticeably he smirked at her reaction._

"_I know that you love him and still do and I know what he did to you and I can help you I can be an escape." He said softly. _

_Sakura looked at him but only saw the Sasuke she used to know, he looked so much like him. _

_Yusuke smirked devilishly and crashed his lips onto hers. Sakura still in a haze and thinking it was Sasuke began kissing him back. Only when she smelled the drug being deposited into her mouth did she realize what had happened. _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\_

_Sakura was still hazy from the drug, as she was dragged out of her cell and into a dark room. She was forced to stand up against a wall her back facing the center of the room. She heard footfalls quickly approaching and it turned out to be none other than Yusuke. He had brought out a thick whip and grinned at her saying only 3 words._

'_Against the wall." Sakura was harshly shoved against the wall and chained there. _

_She began to wonder what was going to happen but at the crack of the whip she knew what came next. Yusuke brutally lashed the whip out onto her back causing her to hold back her screams of pain and her back was torn open and she began to bleed. He kept on whipping her back harder and harder the whippings coming quicker each time. Only when she did scream in pain and pass out did he stop. _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Is that what happened." She whispered to herself.

She tried to find a way out of the what she believed to be a cell when she felt her hand reach out of the bars and hit another cage. She extended her hand a little more and felt her hand hit someone's back. The person let out an undistinguishable grunt but the tone of the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"_Who is that?" Sakura wondered continually poking and prodding the person. _

As she continued to ponder the question of who was in front of her across the room she heard someone let out a sigh.

"Who's there?!" sakura yelled defensively

"Sakura is that you?" She heard the person whisper back.

'_That voice it sounds like TenTen!!" Sakura yelled in her head excitedly she had found one of her friends!!_

"TenTen is that you its me Sakura!" She yelled.

'Sak! Do you know where we are or where any of the others are?" TenTen asked the pinkette.

"No I think they're here also" Sakura told the bun haired girl.

The person in the cage next to Sakura let out a loud annoyed groan.

"Will you two shut up im trying to sleep I don't want to be ugly hags like you two." The person whined.

"Ino youre here also?!" TenTen and Sakura whisper yelled at the same time.

'Yea yea now shush its Ino's beauty sleep time." Ino retorted.

"To bad pig it doesn't seem to be helping." Sakura sneered. Across the room you could hear TenTen snicker.

"G-guys is that you?" a small voice called out from the darkness.

"Hinata!" Ino sakura and TenTen rejoiced. "Youre here with us!"

"Um how do we get out?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know our chakra seems to be drained.' TenTen said solemnly.

Sakura readjusted her position hitting her back in the process causing her to yelp in pain.

"Saku whats wrong?" Ino asked worriedly.

"My back still hurts." Sakura said sadly.

"Why does your back hurt Sakura?" TenTen asked.

"Weren't you guys beaten while you were here?" Sakura asked surprised.

"No we were drugged and thrown in here or at least I was forehead what happened to you?" Ino asked.

"What happened to Ino happened to me." TenTen said boredly,

"Yea me too." Hinata said quietly.

"Oh. I was drugged and beaten and then thrown in here." Sakura said quietly feeling the hot tears build up behind her eyes.

"Poor Saku." The girls said quietly.

"Ok we need a plan to get out of here." Sakura said sternly.

Ino ran her hand through her hair. She hated these kind of problems, while she pondered what she should do she felt a bobby pin in her hair.

"I think I know a way to get out!" She screamed happily.

'Shhh!" Sakura whispered harshly.

"Oops." She giggled.

Hinata Sakura and TenTen sweat dropped at her actions.

Ino wriggled the bobby pin around in the lock causing it to open and fall to the floor.

"I got it! Hold on ill come and get you guys." She said happily.

Ino ran around the room opening all of the cage doors. The 4 girls sat together in a circle on the floor.

"What do we do know? We don't know whats on the other side of the door, or where the door even is." TenTen said sadly.

"This is hard." Sakura admitted,

Just then a heavy metal door swung open, the 4 girls sprung up into defensive positions. Light spilled into the room, revealing the 4 men who captured them standing there grinning sadistically.

"Hello girls nice to see you've all come too." The leader yusuke said.

In one quick hand movement Hinata Ino Sakura and TenTen found themselves pinned against the wall.

"you all are going to die here." The right hand man Tadayoshi said.

"We think we should tell how this whole stone thing happened and it is all thanks to her." Yusuke said pointing a bony pale finger at sakura. She gaped,

"What how is this my fault" She yelled struggling against the wall.

"You wished that the Uchiha brat would turn into stone, so since our powers were limited that we could only use them if somebody wished for it, we took your wish and just upped it a bit." Yusuke said letting out a animalistic laugh.

"But you would of never wished for that without us." Yoshitoki said.

"What?" all 4 girls asked.

"We have 1 jutsu that were aloud to use, the man-puppet jutsu. Were we can take possession of a persons body and mind and control them." Takashi said truthfully.

The girls still stuck on the wall shot them a dumbfounded look.

"We took control of those little boys of yours and made them do whatever we wanted, though the blonde one somehow managed to break free for a second." Yusuke pondered.

"So what happened with Fukai Mori was all your doing?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Ah yes little Ms. Fukai so eager to help with that situation." Yusuke said harshly.

"Now here come are little puppets happily they are still under our control, so you'll never get to tell them what happened and how you died. Maybe we'll tell them that you were traitors who planned to destroy all of Konoha, that you lied to them about what you felt for them and that you hated them. Yes that is a very good plan" Takashi said laughing cruelly.

"You cant!" Ino yelled.

"_Shikamaru would be crushed if he thought that along with the other boys." Ino thought sadly_

"But I think the ones who should kill you are the boys who you love." Tadayoshi pondered.

"Yes that is excellent. Bring them in." Yusuke ordered.

No more than a second had passed and 4 boys entered the room, they were Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke.

Tears sprung to the girls eyes at the thought of having to fight the boys again…but this time to the death. The girls were released from the wall and stood in front of Sasuke and the others. The boys eyes looked hollow like they were just shells of their former selves.

"N-Naruto please don't do this I don't want to fight you…"Hinata stuttered slowly.

"Don't you recognize us? Lazy-ass answer me!!" Ino yelled furiously but desperately.

"Im not gonna try Neji will say something about fate if he even answers" TenTen said slowly.

"Sasuke I don't want to do this. Its all my fault." Sakura whispered,

"_Im still to weak I cant stop this." Sakura said in her mind depressed._

Sakura looked sadly around the room, so this is where it ends. None of the girls would fight the boys, the world is doomed.

"_We have to fight." TenTen said popping into their heads._

"_But I cant I love Naruto." Hinata cried inwardly. _

"_The fate of the world depends on it." Sakura said equally sad._

"_But isn't there a way to stop this?" ino asked hopefully._

"_I don't think so." Hinata and TenTen said._

"_THERE IS!" Sakura yelled excitedly._

"_What is it? Tell Me! Tell us!" Ino commanded._

"_They're controlled by a jutsu right?" Sakura asked them._

"_Yea…I get it!" Ino said._

"_Well care to explain?" TenTen and Hinata asked. _

'_If we break the jutsu then we don't have to fight them!" Sakura said happily._

"_Youre right!" TenTen rejoiced,_

'_So I don't have to fight Naruto?" Hinata asked._

'_Well not for long." Ino said. _

"_Ok lets go." Sakura said._

"_Hai!" The other 3 said happily._

Sakura cast a side long glance at the 4 boys who were causing them to fight the ones they love. She noticed a sutra on the backs of the boys (Which was conveniently hidden) and that the others boys (yusuke, Tadayoshi, Takashi, and Yoshitoki) were muttering quietly.

"_Okay so we will attack the boys for a few seconds then on the count of 3 we will throw a kunai at the others which will cause them to break the jutsu and then we'll fight them got it?" Sakura ordered then asked. _

"_yea."_

"_Y-yes" _

"_You got it!"_

Sakura and the others advanced on Sasuke Neji Naruto and Shikamaru, they began punching and kicking them holding back most of their strength so they wouldn't actually hurt them. All the while they were fighting the girl kept on apologizing to the boys.

"_I hate this." Hinata thought sadly tears running down her cheeks_.

Sakura and the puppet Sasuke were evenly matched basically but Sasuke had the upper hand because he was always better at taijutsu and sakura couldn't use any chakra or she might hurt him.

"_Ok, TenTen Ino Hinata you guys ready?" sakura asked_.

"_I guess so." Ino thought sadly._

"_Lets get this over with." _

"_Hurry I don't want to fight Naruto anymore." Hinata cried._

"_Ok on 3." She decided._

Unseen to Yusuke, Tadayoshi, Takashi, and Yoshitoki the girls pulled kunai out from their holsters.

"_1"_

"_2"_

"_3 GO!" Sakura commanded_.

Faster then the enemy could see the girls whipped the kunai at them causing the knife to embed itself in the walls next to their heads breaking the jutsu and then Sasuke Neji Shikamaru and Naruto turned to stone.

The girls looked sadly at the boys and before the enemy could reactivate the jutsu the girls transported them back to Konoha with a poof.

"Now we fight." Sakura said glaring icily at Yusuke and his followers.

**Ok so that's the end of this chapter. How did you like and sorry for the update that took forever!**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	19. Climbing is the easy part

**Renewed Chances Chapter 16.**

**Wow ive been really late on updating lately and um this time my computer didn't break I just got really bored of writing, but oh yes actually I began writing this chapter and one of the people I share a computer with got a virus onto the computer and we had to recover the whole system and it wiped my stories out and I was almost down with this chapter but now I had to redo and its taking longer than ever! But I also got side-tracked, and had the worst writers block ever. So anyway I think for this chapter ill put 2 chapters or something or part of the next into this one since I feel if its only 1 it'll be a really short chapter and stuff…But anyway this story has like 1 or 2 chapter left maybe an end chapter and an epilogue. But the story line for wrong words and wasted chances and renewed chances is almost over and there will not be a 3rd part of the story. But anyway enjoy this next chapter and I have another Naruto or something story in mind besides my new one My life is my worst nightmare. From what my readers say they think its pretty good so far for having a prologue and the first chapter. But oh well heres chapter 16 of renewed chances. Also I am staring a Bleach fanfic and maybe a couple other Naruto ones so look for those in the ( hopefully ) near future. And now onto the next chapter**

Talking

_Thinking_

_Talking inside head_

Important stuff

**Authors notes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the show, the characters, I just own the idea of this fan fiction. **

Chapter 16: _"Climbing is the easy part"_

Sakura Ino Tenten and Hinata stood in the cave which they had been held prisoner in. Their 4 captors standing on a ledge a few feet above them. The leader of the group held a steady gaze with Sakura, seeing if her statement was true and if she would go through with it. When she and the others girls glared (well all but Hinata glared) up to them and not baking down, the leader and his followers let amused smirks come across their faces. Sakura saw the smirk and faltered a bit he looked like Sasuke. For a second Sakura thought she saw Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru standing above her and smirking down at her. But she realized it couldn't of been him. She whispered 'kai' and then look alike of her friends turned back into the leader and his followers.

"Very well." Te leader smirked "We shall fight"

In a split second, the 4 men above her jumped down and circled the girls forcing them to make a tight circle in the middle for defense.

"What should we do?" Ino whispered to her friends

"I-I don't know." Hinata whispered.

"Do we have an attack plan or formation for this?" TenTen asked.

"Nope. Just fight." Sakura said as she and her friends jumped at their enemies.

A while later, Sakura and her friends were unbearably tired, but the enemy barely looked worn out at all. The leader smirked at them.

'Give up yet?" He asked

"No." Ten Ten spat

"N-not yet." Hinata said standing up

"Ha as if?!" Ino laughed.

"Not even close." Sakura smirked back.

"Then we shall continue and this time were not going easy on you." He said attacking them

Sakura blocked his attacks with her kunai. While he was beginning his next attack Sakura slammed her fist into his nose satisfied when she heard the crunch of bone and cartilage.

"Look into my eyes." He said.

Sakura tore her gaze away form him and looked any where else. She looked at her friends the other enemies seemed to be trying the same thing on them. She momentarily forgot about her attacker. So she turned her head back around. Only to be met with his blood red eyes. A feeling of drowning washed over her as she stared frozen into to his eyes. When nothing changed she smirked.

"Looks like your jutsu didn't work on me." She laughed

( With Hinata )

"_I-it didn't work! Yes!' _

Hinata thought happily to herself.

"Y-you failed." Hinata said to her enemy "I-it wont work on us"

"Oh really darling. And how do you expect to beat us when you cant even talk without stuttering? You are nothing." He sneered

'T-that's not t-true! We can beat you all 4 of us." Hinata yelled

"Hm. Who's we? Your friends there cant beat us. You are all losing you'll all die and we shall rule." He laughed.

"n-no you w-wont." She said quietly.

"Speak up no one can hear you. What an embarrassment. No wonder your family disowned you no one wants you, you cant do anything, your weak and powerless cant stand up for herself cant talk properly. Why would any one like to be by you. Disowning you was the best thing your father did for himself." He laughed again.

"N-no your wrong. T-that's n-not w-why! Y-Your L-lying!" she yelled.

Her enemy was about to speak when a pained cry to her left averted her attention, it was her friends all fell to the floor one by one, they were badly injured and most likely dying Hinata sank to her knees.

"We failed. I knew we would we never could of done it." Ino said tears running down her face.

"Neji im sorry we couldn't do it." TenTen said sadly

'Sasuke-kun if only you guys were here to help us." Sakura said mostly to herself.

Then all of her enemies turned to her, he raised a kunai above his head

"now you shall join them" He laughed as he brought the kunai down by her head.

( With TenTen )

TenTen glared at her new fighting partner. He was so annoying. They way he acted reminded her of a Brown haired Hyuuga she knew all to well, and truthfully these similarities were driving her insane! I mean one Neji like person was enough but 2?! This was pure torture for all she knew those 2 were probably related or all arrogant cocky self loving egoist bastards who were also jerks just all got together and planned how to be even more jerkish, cocky, self loving, have bigger egos and drive perfectly some what sane people insane!

TenTen's little rant was broken when the enemy tried and failed at placing a genjutsu on her I mean come on she wouldn't fall for that not ever she was the great TenTen no last name. Those academy tricks would never get to her…right?

She smirked at the enemy, with his new failed jutsu maybe things would begin to turn around for her and the girls… She hoped something good would happen cuz as of lately nothing but bad things have been happening to her and truthfully it sucked. Big Time.

"Why are you so happy girl?" Her enemy sneered

"Cuz your jutsu failed so that means we are going to win cuz you don't have the skill to place a probably low level genjutsu on us." She laughed at him.

"Oh really it looks as if we have already won the battle." He said simply "Your friends already seemed to have fallen and all that is left is you."

TenTen gasped. Her friends couldn't have fallen already?! Its impossible they were supposed to win and save everybody, they cant be beaten here, by these guys who were unbelievably annoying and acted like little Sasuke and Neji clones. No it couldn't stop here.

But as TenTen spun around to look at the battle that was supposed to be raging behind her, nut they turned out to be as the enemy had told her, her friends laying on the ground close to dying and horribly injured.

"f-f-father please forgive m-me I failed, N-n-naruto ill miss y-you." Hinata whimpered

"Shikamaru don't forget me. I knew we would fail, why did we even come?" Ino sobbed

'Sasuke-kun I love you, don't be depressed when im gone." Sakura cried.

TenTen was dumbfounded for a second. Her friends were dying and yet the scene before her seemed so real yet so fake. She couldn't understand it at all.

"now its your turn to join them!" The enemy yelled as he lunged at her. Katana ready for impact.

( With Sakura)

"I guess not. But that doesn't matter anyway.: He smirked.

"What?" Sakura said pausing for a second. _'Why wouldn't it matter, now that im not in a genjutsu we can beat him…cant we?'_ She pondered

"You have already lost." He said

"No we havent!" She yelled

"I believe that you already have my dear." He said condescendingly

Sakura fumed. She hated when people underestimated her and her friends, especially in battles I mean wasn't that one of the reasons that they left was so that they could get stronger and prove to the guys that they could be good fighters?! Now out of that one she was into another battle with people underestimating her and her friends again, and guess what its another group of guys. Typical.

"Look your friends have been beaten you are left and you cannot take all 4 of us and win." The leader said pointing to the battle behind her.

She spun around only to see her 3 best friends on the ground bleeding, and most likely close to death. She paled.

"no thy cant be dying!" She inwardly screamed with out her friends Sakura felt lost like a part of her family was missing without them she wasn't whole.

"Neji-kun ill miss you." TenTen cried.

"Hinata laid on the ground whimpering crying over Naruto and not being able to see her family anymore

"Sakura," Ino croaked out. "If you make it tell shikamaru I love him, and tell my family im sorry for not working at the flower shop more often."

Sakura stared at her dying friends. _'No it cant be' _Sakura thought sadly. Deep fury built up inside the petal haired girl, they had killed her friends they were going to pay for it. But when sakura turned around to face her enemy all she saw was his blood red eyes a smirk on his face and his kunai coming straight at her.

( With Ino )

Ino stared at her opponent her sky blue eyes piercing through him. He brushed off the stare and began to attack her. Once his jutsu had failed a small smirk graced her lips.

"Looks like you failed huh?" She smirked

"Really have we?" He asked returning her smirk.

She stared at him for a second not quite getting what he meant about her losing,

He gestured and what she saw made her falter in step and gasp in shock. There on the ground lay her closest friends the ones shes known forever and probably couldn't live without and they were down there dying.

"N-no" She whispered falling to her knees

"Neji-kun ill miss you." TenTen cried.

"F-father and naruto I love you please remember me." Hinata sobbed onto the ground

"Sasuke-kun forgive me for losing I love you so much." Sakura said tears falling down her face.

Ino was about to break down crying along with her friends when she realized that something in this scene was off. TenTen never put kun at the end of Nejis name not ever and she never will, Hinata doesn't speak about her father anymore, but it was Sakuras that made her realize the difference, Sakura doesn't care if sasuke forgives her now she is over that stage in her life, she hasn't called him Sasuke-kun in 5 years.

Ino stood up her feet shaking slightly but as she turned to face the opponent she gave him a harsh smirk.

"Nice try. Kai!" she said breaking her genjutsu, and the others girls along with it.

Sakura TenTen and Hinata stood up slowly still shaken from the all too real genjutsu they had just been put through. They faced the enemy and did something that they may regret later. For the attack they had decided to do would take almost all their energy but it would keep the enemy imprisoned for some time and would give them a chance to get everyone back to normal.

With a nod to each other they began forming the complicated hand signals while dodging the enemys attacks.

Each girl called out their element.

"Fire"

"Lightning"

"Water"

"Earth"

When the last element was called, each element began to swirl and form together in the middle of the girls. To get the jutsu to work all the girls had to do was land a hit on their opponents chest. Which was a little easier said then done with these enemies.

Many complicated tries later the 4 attackers were frozen solid.

"That should hold for a couple months maybe even a year." Sakura said looking at the frozen enemies.

"Well we have more important things to be doing right now lets go." Ino ordered the others girls, who gave a light chuckle and followed her out of the cave like thing they had been imprisoned in earlier.

"Okay does any one know where these mountains are by any chance?" TenTen asked after they had been traveling for quite awhile.

"u-umm nope." Hinata thought over.

"Not a clue." Ino shrugged.

'How hard can it be they are supposedly giant." Sakura said.

"true true." The girls mused

(Hours later)

"I take it back this is hard!" sakura yelled

The 4 girls promptly plopped onto the ground tired from the days events.

"Lets sleep and look in the morning." TenTen suggested.

"That's good." Ino yawned already falling asleep.

TenTen and Sakura looked over at Hinata who was being really quiet only to find that she had already fallen asleep. They exchanged grins and curled up on the ground next to the others.

( The Next Morning )

Hinata stretched as she awoke to the sun beating down harshly on her eyes, She sat up and looked around, trying to locate the mountains in the distance. When she turned around she silently scolded herself and the others they had looked everywhere but behind them. Away off in the distance Hinata could see the outline of 4 mountains. She shook the girls awake.

After they had gotten ready they all set out on the way to the mountains, eager to finally end this whole ordeal.

Hours later Sakura Hinata Ino and TenTen came upon the 4 mountains.

"We have to split up." TenTen said.

"W-why?" Hinata asked,

"Yea whats with that?" Ino questioned the bun haired girl

"We each have to go up a different mountain so we cant be together." Sakura said for TenTen.

"Oh that makes sense." Ino agreed

'Y-yes it does." Hinata nodded

Each of the girls went off towards their elemental mountain.

(While climbing)

Sakura Ino TenTen and Hinata had found out the hard way that if you try and use chakra on the way up all you'll do is slide back down, this 'test' had resulted in many bruises.

But once they reached the top with minimal injuries and only a couple slipped feet and falling rocks they had made it. At the top the site took each girls breath away, from the mountains you could see almost anything, the wide stretch of forests, cities in the distance, the ocean, ponds, lakes, other mountains, and the sky was so clear up here, it was simply breathtaking.

"_Okay how do we do this?" Ino asked the others_

"_Beats me." TenTen mentally shrugged_

'_U-um I do not know" Hinata sighed._

"_Ditto I got nothing." Sakura said. _

"_Oh maybe we could try and use a jutsu or something." TenTen suggested,_

"_Yea lets attack the mountain. Good idea." Sakura said sarcastically._

"_We should use the elements." Ino said_

"_That sounds good." TenTen sighed depressed her own idea had been cast off._

"_I-I like I-it." Hinata admitted._

'_Lets do it." Sakura cheered,_

Each girl then called her respected element like they had done in the battle the day before them, but this time it was different, as they activated their elements and eerie voice none of them knew crept into their thoughts.

"_If you use this your element powers will be gone forever, but it is the only way to save the people." The voice said._

Sakura Ino Hinata and TenTen felt a little sad they had enjoyed having these abilities and would be sad when they were gone but it was for the people and they had to reverse what had happened at all costs. Casting away the clouds of doubt that clouded their mind they called upon their element and after awhile I bright white light had been made in the middle of the ring of mountains. It pulsed a few times and then went off in every direction. A few minutes later the girls could hear the animals moving around a bit which told them that they had done their job.

"_Climbing was that easy part that was hard." Ino sighed thinking to the other girls but her comment had only earned laughs from the others_

The girls who were now exhausted slide down the mountain, and took a small break at the bottom.

"we have to get back to konoha." they agreed miserably, feeling to tired to move of do anything.

Wincing slightly as she stood up Sakura helped pull up her other friends as they became the trek home which had shortened since the mountains were closer to Konoha than they knew about.

As the girls ran they could feel themselves lose whatever little energy they had left. As they ran though much to their happiness they had seen civilians and other people out and about traveling and going about their daily lives like nothing had happened. But they girls knew and that mattered, the sacrifices that they had taken had saved the world from utter destruction, hopefully. But it could of caused the anger in the 4 guys who were frozen during their battle with the girls to get angrier and angrier as the days passed on and they were stuck, but they were planning revenge on the days that their bodies were stuck their minds were currently devising a plot to make the girls that they had fought pay for what they had done.

( Konohas gates. )

Kakashi strolled past the gates as he took his daily walk through the city waiting and probably going to be late for wherever it had to be, but on this day it was actually lucky kakahsi had decided to take a walk and go past the gates since no one was in this part of the city no one would have seen the exhausted kunzite come in and collapse by the gate.

He acted quickly and immediately got some other senseis and they had brought the girls back to the hospital for immediate attention, they had saved everyone and people would come and bring them gifts as they lay in the hospital, Sasuke Shikamru Neji and Naruto had come by the most often once the girls had woken up they straightened out what had happened. Naruto and Hinata had gotten back together in a heartwarming scene, Shikamaru finally decided to tell Ino how he felt and with a little to eager smile she agreed to be with him. Neji and TenTen barely said any words at all but you could tell from when you looked at them that they were together again. Sakura had forgiven Sasuke and he had gone back to his usual cold self. It was weird between them but neither wanted to be with the other right then and there.

Somewhere in the mountains the leader Yusuke smirked evily,

"You will pay mark my words, little konoha kunoichi."

**Theres that chapter finally. Well thanks to my new laptop I can write more often and not have to worry about it freezing and breaking on me since my old computer is gone! **

-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1


	20. This Night Never Seemed So Long

**Renewed chances chapter 17 **

**Here is the 17th**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters just this plot line.**

_Chapter 17: This night never seemed so long. _

It had been 3 weeks since the fight, and Sakura Hinata Tenten and Ino, had woken up and got back to their daily lives. But one day for a reason that still remains unknown to any doctor the girls had fallen into a coma like state. The doctors where starting to see that there might not be any hope for them to wake up at all.

For awhile after the girls had arrived, people from Konoha would over fill the halls, wanting to get a glimpse of the girls who had saved them, and just to try and see what had happened to them to land them in the hospital. People had filled in the elevators trying to get up to the emergency level, floor where the girls had been put. Though it was all in vain since Tsunade had upped the security on that level. People still tried but after awhile the guests would start coming less and less and then it was only a few people who knew the girls and none where still up.

But on the outside the girls looked more or less the same. The internal and mental issues where the most problematic in this situation. The girls seemed to be trapped in their own minds and no one knew a way how to get them out, or if they'd get out at all.

Tsunade sighed as she walked down the hospital hallways, the last of the few people who still tried to see the girls, walked nonchalantly down the hallway. Trying to pretend that they weren't here for the same exact thing. She smiled in spite of all that had happened recently the people in the village were still and would still be the same even after life threatening disasters would come and go, after their lives would carry on as normal.

It was somewhat funny, she thought to herself as the clicks of her heels echoed through the empty hallway that lead to her office. The people could almost die and not even know and then the next day their back to their old gossiping ways of how this or that happened. Also they will always be completely obsessed with the ninjas in their village, always trying to see the latest battle wounds or who they found what mission they did.

Tsunade sat in her chair and sighed resting her head on her hand wondering what would happen to the girls who lay in the hospital beds unaware of the world that was slowly continuing on without them.

Naruto walked down the hallway of the hospital on his way to tsuandes office, he, sasuke, neji and shikamaru, had just returned from their latest mission, and were eager to go and see the female counterparts of their teams. But what they didn't know was the girls had been reinstated into the hospital.

"HEY! Granny Tsunade! Were back!" naruto yelled as he burst through the hokages office doors, breaking Tsunade out of the thought block she was in, and temporarily making her forget about the problem at hand.

"Naruto," she sighed. But the blonde boy continued talking going over the mission and how he was the daring hero and saved Sasukes sorry ass.

A swift punch was delivered to the back of Narutos head thanks to the young Uchiha which promptly shut the blonde boy up.

"I expect all the mission reports to be in no later than tomorrow evening." Tsunade said standing up, getting ready to go help at the hospital.

"Im going to go take hinata-chan out to ramen!" Naruto smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke said, annoyed with the endless energy that Naruto continually seemed to give off. But if you looked far enough into it and deep enough down, you could see that part of the annoyance was that Naruto was with Hinata the girl he loved while the only girl who loved Uchiha Sasuke and meant it hated him at the moment.

"Aa and me and TenTen need to spar." Neji said turning on his heel and getting ready to leave.

"Its troublesome but I think that ill take Ino out somewhere" Shikamaru sighed

This statements caused Tsunade to freeze and remember what had happened to the girls and what their current situation was. She slowly turned to face the boys a solemn look on her face which made all the boys stiffen and the smiles to disappear from their faces.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru…something uh happened while you were away on the mission." Tsunade said

"What happened Granny?" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade cleared her throat " While you were gone the girls condition seemed to have a relapse of sorts and they have fallen into a coma and we don't know when they are going to get out of it."

The boys froze as they tried to process this new bit of information. The girls had relapsed and were back in the hospital?!

"B-bbbut" Naruto sputtered, trying to wrap his brain around what had happened.

"Wait" Shikamaru said "If its just a coma cant you use a healing technique to egt them out of it?"

"Hn. That does make sense what makes this any different?" Neji asked raising one of his eyebrows arching it in inquiry.

"Aa." Sasuke said

"The thing is boys, that this isn't a normal coma we have tried every jutsu we know of to solve a coma, it is almost like the girls are trapped in their own minds by a jutsu of an out side force, we are looking into it but there are no answers yet. They may never wake up." Tsunade sighed again leaving the room "You may visit the girls."

Without a split second of decision Naruto rushed out of the room in a whirlwind of orange and yellow, and was followed by Sasuke Neji and Shikamaru who walked at a slower pace but was still considered a fast pace to most people.

They arrived at the girls hospital room and was instantly met with the dull beeping of the heart monitors the stark white look of a hospital room and the smell of antiseptic, and bleach.

They walked over to the girls beds and noticed dully how shallow their breathing was as if they were just and inch from death itself. They were paler than usually and all the color had seemed to just left their bodies completely.

The boys each took a seat next to the girl they cared for, Naruto spent his time switching off between sitting with Hinata the girl he loved and Sakura the girl who was like his sister. Sasuke stayed in the back of the room shrouded in the shadows being so quiet that no one even noticed him leave the room.

The boys must have sat there for hours, even the usually hyper active Naruto was silent and solemn. Tsunade came in later and told them they had to leave.

"Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru you have to leave now." Tsunade said.

"But-" Naruto began.

"No Naruto now. Don't make me ban you from this room now leave." she ordered

With a couple comments of protest the boys were gone and out of the room. Right after they left Tsunade called in more doctors and they once again as they had tried for the past days to get the girls out of the coma or at least tried to find out what was going on with them.

Later that night, Sasuke walked home somewhat tiredly as he traveled back from what you would now see as a destroyed training ground. Even though he acted unaffected when the news about Sakura hinata TenTen and Ino had affected him though his concern was mostly surrounded around one girl. He collapsed into his bed during the first few hours of the morning and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The rest of the residents of Konoha had crawled into bed hours ago preparing for the new day. Naruto neji and Shikamaru had lain in bed for a few hours their thoughts of the girls haunting their mind. Tsunade and the other doctors had retired to their beds also sometime after the boys, her thoughts were deeply concentrated on why the girls odd predicament seemed so…different then the other cases of comas which she had treated and gotten people out of for years and years before this.

In the hospital, the girls lay in their beds, their bodies motionless but their minds were running.

_(In the girls minds)_

_Sakura awoke in a field of flowers. The scene seemed oddly serene for how she felt…the odd sense of foreboding danger had not left her since she got into the village. She looked around Ino, TenTen, and Hinata had seemed to disappear. She got up frantically and began searching for her lost friends. _

"_INO! TENTEN! HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Sakura yelled _

_She ran out of the field and saw Konoha over a small hill. She instantly felt the pressure on her heart release. The girls had to be in the village. She ran towards the village each second seemed to pass by like a hour and each minute seemed to last a day. _

_Sakura walked into the village, and to her dismay her friends weren't in sight. Sakura ran through the streets of the village her head whipping left and right so fast she missed the dirty looks all the villagers and fellow ninja were giving her._

_She turned one corner and saw Ichirakus up ahead she smiled a little to herself if she knew her friends at all she knew at least 1 of them had to be here. Much to her relief she saw the other 7 of her closer friends, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. She walked into the ramen stand and smiled and gave everyone a cheerful hello. She was a little taken aback when she saw the shocked faces of her friends quickly turn into dirty scowls._

"_What are you doing her you traitor?" TenTen glared with malice dripping from her words_

'_What?!" Sakura squeaked taken aback at what her friend had said._

"_Yea you little slut leave. Go join your little boyfriends team." Ino spat_

"_What are you guys talking about?!" Sakura yelled sitting on the stool._

"_Sakura just leave no one wants you here anymore." Shikamaru stated._

"_That would be a wise decision." Neji glared._

"_Your annoying, leave now." Sasuke glared his eyes turning into sharingan._

"_G-go S-sakura we don't want you a-a-around" Hinata said breaking down into sobs._

"_Its ok Hinata." Naruto reassured the sobbing girl. He turned and glared at Sakura which make sakuta gasp inaudibly._

"_Leave now Sakura. Before you make things worse than they already are! All of this is your fault." Naruto yelled_

"_Wait! I don't get whats going on?" Sakura cried tears forming behind her eyes._

"_Che." Ino scoffed. "Course you don't."_

"_How could you not you freaking told the enemy the where all the weak points in the village where, let them kill Tsunade and you helped them plan to take over Konoha! That's why at the decision on the 6__th__ hokage you are being exiled." TenTen said_

"_W-what?" Sakura said a little to herself. 'Whos the 6__th__ hokage?" she questioned quietly_

"_Naruto." Neji spoke_

_Sakuras heart froze. She was being exiled by the one person she felt was her brother. Her tears began to quickly fall down her cheeks as she turned and ran from the village._

_(With Hinata, Ino and TenTen {About the time that Sakura walked into Ichiraku})_

_TenTen Ino and Hinata mentally sighed in relief when they saw Sakura run in. All of them had thought that she had died or been captured or killed. _

_TenTen had barely heard what Sakura asked when a voice very much like her own yelled at the pink haired girl, TenTen was about to whip around and say something to the person when she realized that she was the person who had said it. An Icy fear gripped tenten when she tried to move and talk but realized that she couldn't._

_Ino tried to say something to TenTen when she had opened her mouth though she was yelling at Sakura. It was like she was stuck in a control jutsu but you couldn't break out of this one._

_By the time Hinata spoke she had realized what was going on and immediately started crying when she heard what she had said._

_As soon as Sakura ran out the rest of the people in Ichiraku started planning._

"_She was supposed to be gone what happened?" Shikamaru asked._

"_I don't know. But Ino, Tenten, and Hinata go after her and stop her from ever getting back in the village._

"_Don't worry" TenTen said "We'll kill her." Tenten Ino and Hinata spoke simultaneously. _

_Inwardly the girls were screaming as the felt their bodies move without their own command and go after their best friend._

(In the Hospital)

Tsunade watched sadly as the girls heart rates and other vitals continued to be less and less occasionally. In the middle of their coma It seemed as if they were dieing.

(With the boys)

Shikamaru Naruto and Neji laid in bed wide awake though they had been there for hours. Sasuke slept in his bed but uncomfortably and woke ever so often. Shikamaru Neji and Naruto awoke. Even though visiting hours were over they had to at least be there with the girls they couldn't leave them in the middle of when they were needed.

"_Everytime I had been hurt or injured or needed help any of them were there for me. Hinata tried and helped to ease the burden of her family off of me and she had been disowned for it. Sakura had healed all of us countless of times and had saved almost every ninja in Konoha from certain death…and Tenten had always been there to train with me or help me she did anything to try and help me with whatever had been going on. At least this time we should be there" _Neji thought to himself surprising himself at how much he had actually said in his head.

Shikamaru left his house and raced over to the hospital. "_Sure all the girls are troublesome, but ino had helped the team out and put up with all out weird habits and annoyances and even as troublesome as it is I like her more than I believed I ever would.. Sakura helped everyone in the village and was one of our major planners. TenTen and hinata helped the village. We need to help them now."_

Naruto jumped out of his bed and didn't even bother to put on real clothes. "_We should be with them! They all help us. Sakura put up with me the teme kakashi and sai! Shes healed everyone helped us get sasuke back and shes like my sister, and Hinata-chan…I had not even noticed her for so long! But now I need to make up for that and I wont leave them alone this time like we had before!"_

When all the boys had gotten there and noticed that one person was still missing without even saying anything to each other Naruto turned and left but not before throwing "Ill get the teme!" over his shoulder as he ran towards the Uchiha complex.

(Uchiha Complex)

Sasuke walked to his kitchen silently having awoken again. He reached into his fridge and grabbed a bottle of water seating himself down to drink it and then had fully planned on returning to the slightly warm bed he had just left. He chucked the empty bottle and started heading upstairs when a loud series of knocks stopped him. He opened the door and glared knowing all to well who was at his door.

"What the hell do you want at 4 am dobe?" Sasuke glared

"Teme! Come to the hospital you should be there! We cant just leave them alone like this!" Naruto yelled exasperated at the Uchihas unwillingness.

"No dobe." Sasuke said turning around. But before he knew it Naruto had transported him to the hospital.

"What. The. Hell Naruto?!" He glared when he noticed the change in scenery.

(Tsunade)

Tsunade sat in a chair in the girls hospital room watching their heartbeats grow less and less frequent. She thought she saw a little change in Sakuras brain activity but it was gone in a second and tsunade had reduced the find to a mere hallucination due to her lack of sleep these past weeks.

(With Sakura Ino Hinata and TenTen)

_Sakura ran out of the village, vaguely aware of the 3 presences following her. _

"_I'm going to die" She thought sadly "at the hands of my own friends." _

_Hinata Tenten and Ino chased after the petal haired girl, their bodies preparing themselves to attack while their minds screamed at the thought of hurting Sakura. _

"_There has to be something we can do" Tenten thought angrily. _

"_Ugh this is driving me insane!" Ino yelled._

"_I wish I could t-talk to the o-other girls maybe they could help." Hinata thought sadly. But an Idea suddenly struck her. The girls could talk to each other in their minds maybe it would work here. _

"_Ino! TenTen! Please hear this!" Hinata called out in her head._

_TenTen in the midst of her worrying heard a small voice in the back of her mind and after a few seconds she realized it was hinata! _

"_Hinata?!" TenTen thought happily._

"_TenTen? Hinata? I can hear you guys in my head again?!" Ino said excitedly._

"_Ok so do we know whats going on here?" TenTen asked. _

"_Nope but I think its some kinda jutsu. But I think its weakened since when can talk to each other now. Maybe the person who is doing it is losing chakra and the jutsu will end soon." Ino said "We could just wait it out."_

"_A-ano we cant" Hinata said quietly_

"_What why?" Ino and Tenten asked._

"_Were just about to attack sakura." She said quietly._

_Ino and TenTen looked out at the scene before them they had spent so much time in their heads that they hadn't noticed that they had caught up and cornered sakura. _

"_We need to try to talk to her!" Ino yelled. _

_But as she finished her sentence TenTens persona leapt forward and stabbed sakura in the stomach._

_(_Tsunade)

Tsunade had dozed off in her chair in the girls hospital room, but was awoken when loud beeping noises began to come from the monitor. She stood up quickly and ran over to Sakuras side, noticing the blood seeping out of her stomach. She quickly realized she was trapped in her mind and whatever was happening there happened to her here. She look over at the other girls and saw that they were fine but they were starting to show signs of activity in their brain, she looked back to Sakura and saw that she too was starting to show some development. Deciding not to waste this chance she dashed down the hallway to get the other doctors who were helping her with the girls. She was a great medic-nin but she cant heal 4 people at once.

As she ran past the waiting room she saw the 4 boys sitting there deep in thought. As she got the doctors and started going back to the hospital room, she was stopped by Naruto.

"Tsunade-Baa-chan whats going on?" Naruto asked standing up hurriedly.

"It might not be much but the girls are showing signs that could mean they would wake up and Sakura…never mind I have to go." She said running back down the hallway.

The boys glanced at each other and followed after her, well 3 followed and 1 was dragged. Tsunade was too busy to care that they were following her she had to take care of the girls.

By the time they had gotten to the girls room the door had been locked which left them to just stand at the window and wait, helpless. Naruto froze up when he saw the blood on Sakuras bed. Unknown the rest of them even Sasuke started to worry when he saw the state that she was in.

(The Girls)

"_TenTen, Ino, Hinata im sorry" Sakura said as she punched the girls giving her some space._

(Hospital)

Bruises formed on Hinata TenTen and Ino. Tsunade began healing the girls while the other doctors watched the girls brain activity and monitored what was going on.

_(The Girls)_

"_Sakura!!!!" TenTen, Ino and Hinata called trying to get to her._

_Sakura looked at the girls who were still attacking her, she was sure she heard them yell but their mouths hadn't moved since they got there._

"_Sakura! Listen to us! Were in a jutsu I think" Ino yelled mentally_

"_I-ino?!" Sakura said in her mind confusedly_

"_Yea its us Sakura, were in some kinda jutsu I think and we cant move or control our bodies we can only talk telepathically." TenTen said_

"_So then…" Sakura began _

"_What h-happened a-at Ichiraku wasn't us" Hinata said quietly _

_The girls began trying to figure out a way to get control of their bodies again. Without any warning Sakura leapt forward and grabbed hold of Hinata. _

"_Sakura? What are you doing?!" Ino yelled._

'_Hinata try to use your body!" Sakura yelled to the girls._

_Slowly Hinatas thrashing stopped and the girl stopped attacking. She moved her arms slowly. _

"_I can move again!" Hinata said happily. Then she realized she was able to talk aloud again._

_Hinata grabbed TenTen again helped TenTen move and talk again, when Sakura grabbed hold of Ino the blonde girls body drew a kunai and dug it into her arms. Once Ino had control, of her body again the girls took out the kunai and Sakura tried to heal herself but her heart dropped when she couldn't use her chakra._

'_What do we do now?" Ino asked sadly_

"_I don't know I think were stuck here for now." TenTen said sitting down by the girls._

"_W-what if we never get out?" Hinata said facing the other girls._

'_We will we always find a way." Sakura smiled as she tied up her arm._

'_Who do you think used the jutsu on us?" Sakura asked the girls._

"_Um, probably Yusuke and the others, they did swear revenge on us when we left." TenTen said shrugging._

_The girls thought over it for awhile and then agreed on the fact that it was him to blame._

_An idea struck TenTen but as she opened her mouth 4 shadows loomed over them._

"_So you betrayed us." Neji spoke darkly_

"_Hinata I, you why?" Naruto said quietly for once._

"_Troublesome I knew this was happening." Shikamaru sighed while Sasuke glared at the 4 girls._

"_As the 6__th__ hokage I have no choice but to get rid of traitors to the village hidden in the leaves to protect our safety." Naruto said who unbeknownst to himself began to cry._

_The girls went pale as a sheet, without chakra they couldn't do anything, they were going to die in this world without ever getting back._

_As the boys began attacking the girls tried to move and found themselves paralyzed again. Hinata tried to us her byakugan to find a way out, to her surprise she could use it again, which meant the girls could use their chakra. She had noticed that the sky was like a barrier. _

"_Girls if we use one last elemental attack we can break out of here." Hinata said to the girls. _

'_Ok lets go." Sakura said_

_Each girl concentrated their chakra to their hands, ignoring the oncoming hits from the boys and the sound of the rasengan and chidori being made. They shot their chakra upwards as they felt the chidori and rasengan hit their sides, but they had made a hole in the barrier and their bodies were leaving along with the barrier when the chidori and rasengan hit. _

_There was a rush of wind a blinding white light and then nothingness._

(Hospital)

Tsunade stood back and watched the girls conditions begin to fall rapidly she had down all she could and now they had to sit and wait. A fast repetition of beeps caught everyones attention, the girls were dieing and fast.

'_Beep…beep' {This is the girls heart monitors}_

The boys outside were pale white as they saw they girls heart rates speed up then slow down, new wounds developed on their sides and naruto froze as he realized the new wounds on the girls sides were wounds that are congruent to ones the chidori and rasengan would give.

'_Beep…'_

He looked at sasuke who returned him a somewhat confused look also. The boys attention was drawn back to the girls

'…'

Their heart monitor line went flat and gave out one long never ending beep.

Tsunades breath caught in her throat, the girls hearts had stopped.

Neji Shikamaru and Naruto waited hoping that the hearts would start up again, this was their girls they wouldn't die again on them! They couldn't.

Tsunade sighed and was about to unhook the girls, what sense did it make to keep them hooked up when their hearts had stopped beeping and they had died?

As she reached she froze when she heard one small beep. She looked up to see the girls heart monitors start back up…they had brought themselves back form the brink of death.

She felt tears of relief spring to her eyes. She looked over a t the boys who had looks of relief on them as well.

She sunk in her chair as the doctors checked over the girls. Later that night as she crawled into her own bed, and each own of the boys sunk in their respective beds finally able to sleep, and not noticing the sun rising over the mountains.

**Theres the end of the chapter! Sorry it took so long ive been busy lately and this story should be over soon.**

**-koo2koo1ka2choo1**


	21. ticking like a clock

**Sorry for the wait, lifes been crazy you know? Between school track friends and a whole lot of personal problems. But at least im writing. So ya heres chapter 18 this story should end soon just a forewarning. Yea but Im thinking about maybe making it longer so leave a comment on how many more chapters you think there should be in this story. This chapter is kinda a filler since I felt bad for not updating in like an eternity I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto never have never will**

**Renewed Chances chapter 18.**

_Renewed Chances Chapter 18: Slowly ticking like a clock. _

It had almost been a week since the girls had woken up from their coma's after almost dieing and life was slowly returning to normal.

The villagers poured into the hallways once again when they had heard the story about the girls near-death experience. How they brought themselves back from deaths door, how they broke loss from a coma on their own, and many many other exaggerations to the story.

But after the girls had woken up something in them had changed. They were quieter than usual, even though Hinata was usually quiet the loud girls like Ino and Sakura had become more subdued and just stared out the window looking towards the sky.

After their experience of being trapped in their own minds, in a jutsu that seemed more realistic than any genjutsu they've experienced they had become quieter and seemed to shy away from everyone as though something in their minds had shocked and scared then. Most of the time the girls thought it was just a dream the whole thing they experienced until they looked down and say the new cuts, stab wounds and bruises that were left over from the coma/dreamscape.

Though the girls wont admit it their near death coma had shocked seem to the core and made them wary, the whole thing was so realistic they sometimes didn't believe it happened. Other times when they knew it was real they were a bit wary around their male friends since every time they saw them the only thing that came to mind was the attacks on them and how ruthlessly they had decided to attack and kill the girls. To be perfectly honest it scared the shit out of the girls but they wont go and admit that anytime soon.

But what the girls hadn't realized was, the jutsu that had been put on them was meant to kill them in their own heads, but even if that failed there was a back up plan. The dreamscape was meant to be so shocking that it would ruin the foundation of the girls and their friendship between each other and the boys. So far it had created a small rift between the boys and girls but not to big for anyone to notice or worry about anyway.

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata lay in their hospital beds still unable to leave since they had to wait a certain amount of time before being let out and the doctors wanted to run some tests, and they still had some wounds to worry about.

" Ugh this is so boring!" Ino yelled out exasperated.

The other 3 girls didn't bother to look over at the blonde since they were used to this behavior already.

"We know piggy we know." Sakura laughed.

" Ino's just a little crazy she doesn't understand yet that people know what you mean after you say it the first 5 times and that it doesn't take 60 for some of us to understand." TenTen laughed.

This caused a few giggles to be heard from all 4 girls. Though the light mood was dampened when the doctors came in for the routine check ups.

" G-girls can I t-tell you something?" Hinata asked quietly once the doctors had left the room.

" Yea Hina, just go ahead." TenTen smiled.

"Its not problem." Sakura said turning her head towards them.

" Are you crazy? Now tell me why wouldn't we?" Ino laughed.

"I-im k-kinda nervous around the guys ever since we woke up from the coma." She said quietly her eyes downcast at her bed.

"I know what you mean." TenTen said. "When I look at them that's all I can think about and it was so realistic I sometimes wonder if maybe it was a coma and that's just a memory."

"Its kinda scary, we almost died while in our heads, we almost killed Sakura, we were so completely helpless and to tell you the truth that scares me the most, the feeling of complete helplessness were you can do anything it infuriating and annoying" Ino said her blues eyes lighting up with each new emotion.

"Sometimes, I think its so realistic that I have to wonder if it was real, and I start to think it must of just been a dream that couldn't of happened things like that don't happen you don't get trapped in your mind while not in a fight, you don't lose control like that things like this don't happen, not even the best genjutsu is known to do that! And they weren't even there when it happened so how the hell did this happen?" Sakura fumed to the girls

"I know." Ino and Tenten agreed quietly.

"It is q-quite strange." Hinata sighed.

"So then I think that it was all a dream and then I look down and I see the cuts which happened while in our heads and the rasengan and chidori marks on each of out sides, and then I know that it was real." Sakura said

"Yea. that's the scariest part is how we got there in the first place." Ino said.

Hinata rolled her head back to try and calm the reoccurring memories of the coma dream that have been burned into their minds. While she was looking at the ceiling of their new room she noticed a familiar setting of the intercom, beds, and furniture. She let out a small harsh laugh at their luck.

"What?" The other 3 asked the midnight haired girls who they thought might just be losing her mind.

"T-this room" She said simply.

As each girls noticed it they each gave their own harsh laugh.

"What luck we have." Sakura mumbled.

"That's just great." TenTen spoke

"Now that's a weird coincidence." Ino thought.

The room they were in now was none other than the same exact room the girls had been in when they faked their deaths and ran away. It truly was a cruel way for their luck to turn, all the memories came flooding back the ones each girl had tried to store and stash away for so long all came back and the floodgates opened as each remembered what happened. Some cried and some got angry but after awhile they all calmed down and fell asleep.

The boys however have noticed their change in character. Well some of them have, Naruto however still remains blissfully ignorant of what the girls are acting like, hes still overjoyed that his beloved Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan are back.

Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru come and visit the girls, every so often but still have training and missions to do so the come when ever they can. Sasuke however was a different story they had seen him all of twice, when he woke up and when he came to get the boys for a mission they still hadn't returned from.

"how do you think the guys are?" Ino asked her friends.

"Hm probably fine." tenten shrugged.

"I-I hope s-s-so" Hinata said while staring out the window.

"they're fine, they're big boys they can handle themselves." Sakura said in a bored tone of voice.

"true true" TenTen said

"Mhm and they can sure handle a woman too." Ino smirked. Which cause her friends to throw various objects at her head.

"I-I guess so." Hinata smiled to herself.

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade rested her head on her hands and sighed for what seemed like the 80th time that day. Since the girls had awoken, their male counterparts wouldn't stop trying and requesting a mission that told them were the girls had been taken and who had taken them and if they were still alive.

Finally after getting a lead from some poison in the girls systems they had found that base to be near the Land of Earth.

But what had really sent her, and most likely Naruto and maybe Sasuke over the edge, were the mysterious scars on Sakura's back that none of the girls would tell her how she got them. From what she could tell they were fresh not even a month old. A week or so at most.

After she had found the lead, the boys immediately requested it to be a mission, she agreed though something told her that there was going to be something that would happen. Or maybe it was just the nerves of finally finding out what happened to her favorite student.

For the next few days, Konoha was quite boring, no new gossip since the girls had woken up and the boys had left to find who the culprit was. The Land of Earth was about a 3 or 5 day journey from Konoha so today should be the day the boys arrived. The Hokage awaited anxiously in her office for the conformation letter that they had arrived.

Around noon a hawk perched itself on her window and delivered her a letter the only thing on the letter was, the conformation that the boys had made it safe and sound into the Land of the Earth and had spotted a nearby cave which seemed to be a possible location.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called from her office

" Yes m'lady?" She answered

" Im going to send a team after the boys for backup and just in case they need help to find the cave after we get the information from the girls" Tsunade ordered

"Hai." Shizune answered and bolted out of the room

" And get me more sake while your at it!" Tsunade called after her.

Unbeknownst to the older women, Sakura and the others had heard the entire conversation over what seemed to be the same intercom which they had had their hearts broken and spirits crushed over year ago. (_**Wrong Words and Wasted Chances**_)

Without even so much as looking at each other or speaking a word, each girl knew what they had to do.

"Lets go" Tenten said

She and the other 3 girls filed out of the hospital room. They were still kept there even though the weren't injured anymore and that clue right there seemed to link the boys mission and their stay together.

Tsunade walked down the halls the only noise was the click-click-click of her heels, she was quickly approaching the girls hospital room fully intent of finding out what exactly happened to the girls when they were taken and she was _**NOT**_ going to fail. She opened the door with determination quite pleased with herself and the girls most likely had their mouths hanging wide open and what pleased her immensely was the way the door slammed open just showing the girls her authority and how aweso-

"Oh hell no!" Tsunade yelled "They are not gone again!"

She stormed out of the room a scowl on her face. Passerby's in the hallway peeked curiously into the room, small smirks and giggles appeared on some faces while others had shown complete shock. Somehow in the middle of the day the freakin sunny day with the sun shining and birds singing and all that jazz they had escaped out of the hospital again, and had gone who knows where.

The girls dashed through the forest, Konoha quickly receding in the distance. Sure they were going to have hell to pay when they got back but this was for the better good of the people and it could save the guys…potentially. But still. With newfound determination the girls increased their speed and sped off.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru slowly walked into a dark dank cave. The sense of foreboding seemed to tell them that this was the place they were looking for. As the crept quietly through the dark, dank cave as they passed by a room in the cave and saw a pole in the middle of the room and a discarded thick leather whip. Each boy gave an involuntary shudder that with the dried blood caking the floor they could on guess what happened in this room. Here it seemed like there were no medical ninja so, healing after that without medical ninja would be hell. No one would ever be able to get over that.

The quickly turned their heads and continued sprinting down the hallway. Until at the very last room past all the genjutsus and traps sat 4 men half frozen half moving their eyes full of malice and sheer bloodlust at the newcomers.

The girls poured on every bit of speed they had. Something wasn't sitting right with them. The ominous signs they have been seeing the darkening sky, the cracking cups, and the feelings of dread each girl seemed to be getting could only tell them that the boys were about to get into some deep shit, and the only could think of one reason why.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shisume yelled running in the hokages office TonTon rushing behind her heels.

"What Shizune?" The Hokage asked tiredly, the day clearly taking its toll on her.

"a messenger ninja passing through a region in the land of rock, saw the girls nearby, heading in the same direction as the boys." Shizune said breathlessly.

"What?!" Tsunade yelled standing up fast and knocking over mountains of paper on her desk.

"Yes I just heard straight from the messenger." shizune nodded "Should we send someone to bring them back or to at least give them the directions?"

Tsunade thought quietly for a second. Trying to understand where exactly the girls were headed.

"No, shizune. Let them be, they want this." Tsunade spoke quietly.

'Wh-what?!" Shizume sputtered.

"The girls obviously know what they are doing and where they're going, and,, I think its finally time that they were they ones doing the protecting." Tsunade sighed as she sat back down.

"O-okay Tsunade-sama." Shizune said unsurely as she walked out of the office.

Tsunade let out her breath, she could only hope that she had done the right thing.

"Ah…The…" The guy in the front who was obviously the leader wheezed out "puppets have arrived" he smirked.

"What they hell? Whats going on?!" Naruto yelled trying to rush up to the enemy

"Ah, seems the have forgotten." one in the back spoke.

"So it seems so it seems." the leader smirked.

"What have we forgotten?" Neji asked quietly

"Hm troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled

Sasuke just proceeded to glare at the enemy while all the other boys finally took note of their odd…predicament.

"Um guys? Whats wrong with you?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Ah." The leader said curtly "Since is your little kunoichi fault."

"What?!" Naruto screamed

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Hn"

"They were here?"

"Yes, they were are prisoners for awhile. The story is far too long to tell, it dates back generations and many millennia ago, in which we were they same but your little kunoichi are the reincarnations of our former enemies." The leader said tiredly "But yes in their last jutsu they gave up their elemental jutsu and half froze us."

"But now we continue their fight with you." the man in the back said as his eyes narrowed and each member broke out of their encasement.

Each person began to spar with one of the opposing team, as time seemed to drag on no one knew how long they had been fighting it had seemed like years, and Naruto sasuke neji and shikamaru felt like they were about to pass out and sleep forever but the enemy seemed fine barely a scratch on them. Then one misstep sent one of the enemies punches into a wall in where it broke in to the next room which is where the boys took their fight.

The leader smirked, which caused the boys to pause a step.

"Ah your dear friend Sakura-chan spent a lot of time in this room, pity it used to be clean until she came in here." The leader said maliciously and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru felt their blood run cold.

This room the one with the pole and whip, had happened to Sakura? All of the blood here was hers, each boy felt a newfound hatred for the enemy none more so than Naruto whos kyuubi chakra began to leak out, his eyes running red.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Naruto growled, the kyuubi chakra overtaking him, almost fully until a crash had brought the attention of all the fighters to the nearby entrance.

"-cough- -cough- Pig, I told you that was too much smoke!" a feminine coughed

"God, chill out on the smoke Id rather not have lung cancer. Kay thanks." Another voice sounded off.

"I-it was a little much" A 3rd quieter voice said

"heh eh um whoops?" the last voice said sheepishly.

Each of the 4 figures concentrated their gazes on the 4 people whom were barely tired at all. The 1st girl who spoke suppressed a shudder at what room they were all in.

" Alright, this is our fight now, and your going down." each 4 girl said though some quieter than others.

There in the midst of the smoke was Sakura, Ino Tenten and Hinata all coming back to finish their fight. And they had come with a vengeance.

**-ok so that's the end of this chapter, tell me how you guys thought it was, thoughts, comments, criticisms, flames I take any and all reviews.**

**Koo2koo1ka2choo1**


	22. Karmas a bitch isnt it?

**Renewed Chances Chapter 19,**

**NOTICE NOTICE: AS OF APRIL 28, 2010 I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS STORY FOR 2 YEARS! Well school is almost over and as I said before I was gonna try and finish this story before school is over so ya I have 22 more school days left so I better hurry. And anyways were about almost at chapter 20 which was my main goal for this story back when I started writing it… whenever that was. Oh well thanks for all of you sticking with It this long the stories almost over! And then ill be able to concentrate more on my other stories. SO while I should be studying for my AP exam this Friday I decided ill write a story for you. Doesn't that make you happy? **

**Disclaimer: All I own is this plot, the characters of the evil people. I don't own Naruto or the Song "Live like were dying" by kris allen.**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"_telepathic talking" …said"_

"_song lyrics" _

_Renewed Chances? Chapter 19: Karma's a bitch, aint it?_

The boys stood somewhat mildly surprised though some more than others and the arrival of the new participants. The boys hadn't even sensed them traveling behind them. Had they grown rusty? No. They hadn't. The bloodlust had overtaken their minds so much that they had forgotten one of the more simpler ninja techniques.

"Shika" Ino began

"N-naruto" Hinata continued

"Neji" TenTen spoke sharply

"Sasuke" Sakura said somewhat without lots of emotion and sasuke could help but noticed to have and odd feeling in him when he noticed the usual -kun was taken off his name.

"Leave this fight to us. Sit back you've been fighting for the better part of a day and a half." Ino said for the girls.

All the boys could really do is nod in acknowledgment since the tolls of their long fight seemed to really settle in a that point in time.

As the girls saw that the boys had taken to a spot in the corner of the cave they relaxed a bit at the thought of not having to battle in this tiny enclosed space with all 12 of them.

They turned to the enemy which they had faced many times before and not always had they been fighting physically. IT was then that each girl slowly came to the realization that this fight had been going on for a long time since before they were born. Theses 'enemies' were the embodiment of all the fights they had faced, the loneliness, the heartbreak, their fear, their insecurities, years of differences between people, isolation, hatred, anger, the sadness thrust in ones life, how people deal with life daily, they also represented each of their lives their struggles and their friends lives and struggles. Suddenly this enemy didn't seem so hard to beat, they didn't seem as strong, big or powerful, they seemed smaller in a way. The girls stared at them with tired eyes, tired of their lives, their troubles, and this enemy.

Sakura looked at the people before her, the enemy was like her and her friends struggles, how her mother was betrayed by her first love and the loss of her father, her friends and their hardships and in them she saw Sasuke and how he had to deal with the loss of all his family and the betrayal of the one you trusted the most in the world.

Ino saw her parents, their tiring boring lives, her friends and their problems and how Shikamaru never seemed to take many moments of selfishness for himself.

TenTen saw the fact that she never knew her parents, Neji and his family problems and all the hatred people had born over the years.

Hinata saw Her life, her struggles with herself and her father and her family, she saw Naruto and the fact he was abandoned very young and treated like a pariah. How isolated alone and lonely he must have felt by himself all this time.

Each girl turned to look at one another and thought about how much harder life would have been if the other 3 had not been there. Maybe they would have turned out like the people in front of them?

But they had no time to dwell on the fact since their final battle had begun, and they planned on finishing it alive.

Each girl jumped back into a fighting position and began to spar closely with the enemies at hand. From each blow sparks seemed to fly and the girls eyes were alit with determination. Determination to win, to redeem themselves and to stop this stupid war for once and for all.

Time had flown by and the boys watched anxiously from the corner each one wanting to jump in and fight, But this time they were going to respect the girls wishs and let them fight their own fight for once. They figured it was about time to let them really stand on their own.

They needed it.

And somewhere deep down the boys knew that the girls had needed to do this for a long time, but something in them seemed to not want to let the girls achieve that. Maybe it was age old protective instincts but this was the girls time.

It was well deserved and each girl was determined to prove it. Not just to the boys, the other ninja and the people in the village they mainly wanted to prove themselves to… themselves.

~~~Time skip~~~

Nothing seemed to be working for the girls, none of their new powerful attacks seemed to be doing anything to their opponents. It infuriated them.

"_Why cant we do this?" Ino yelled/_

"_I-I don't know. This is very t-troubling." Hinata sighed._

" _I'm tired of this." Sakura sighed_

"_TenTen?" each girl questioned the absence of their 4th__ part._

"_Have you noticed how they seem to know all of our newer attack but the older ones they seem to have trouble with?" She asked_

"_wow I didn't even see that," Ino said dumbfounded._

"_Lets use old attacks then from back in the genin days." Sakura said._

_Each girl agreed._

The difference in the fight was noted by everyone in the room. The enemy seemed to have troubling guessing and fighting the old techniques of each girl. It was almost a sight to laugh at. These girls all in or past their late teens using attacks no one had seen them use since the days as a genin. It was nostalgic and it made all of the Konoha nin seem a little more at home in the dank dark cave miles and miles away from their real homes.

But nothing good could ever last that long.

The enemy was catching on and the girls were continually having to change up their attacks every few seconds. But then a couple minutes later the enemy had become used to it and they had to change it again.

Even once Sakura had called out Inner Sakura to fight with her. It was going good until a fatal blow was delivered to Sakura's other persona which automatically sent her back into Sakura's body.

"We should help them!" Naruto said anxiously.

"No Dobe." Sasuke muttered

"Let the girls fight their fight." Shikamaru said tiredly

"Aa. It is for the best." Neji spoke his eyes not leaving the scene before him.

"Why doesn't Ino use her mind transfer jutsu? It works pretty well." Naruto asked the boys next to him.

"Well cause this enemy would most likely break out." Shikamaru said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"hn that's impossible." Sasuke said

"No it isn't Uchiha you and Uzumaki of all people should know." Neji smirked

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the long haired boy.

"Neji, Sasuke missed that fight in the Chunnin exams he was in recovery." Shikamaru said opening one eye.

"Oh yea that was a good fight." naruto smiled. "Sakura-chan did good."

"In the Chunnin exams, Ino and Sakura fought and during it Sakura got trapped in Ino's mind transfer jutsu, but she broke out of it somehow and she remains today as the only person in history to do it unassisted from the outside world." Neji spoke monotonously.

Sasukes head turned back to his pink haired teammate. She had been able to do that all along a feat even an Uchiha had never accomplished. This made him curious as to what else his female teammate was able to do but never had shown her team or her peers.

It then led him to think, Ino's jutsu was similar to an illusion cast by and Uchiha with Sharingan. So if Sakura was able to break out of an high level jutsu like that when she was a mere genin, still un-trained and weak, what would she be able to do now? Now that she is an experienced kunoichi well above a jounins level, would acts like illusions cast by an Sharingan be like the mind transfer jutsu? Would she be able to break out of them also?

He shook off the thought. Why should he bother with her anyways? She will always be the same girl she was at 13 to him, though he acknowledged her strength and her mind, her personality shall always be the same to him.

At least that's what Sasuke told himself. He didn't know of the looks his friends gave him that all knowing look that a man shares with another when they are going through hell because of a girl they like. Sasuke was still blissfully unaware of 'the look' he thought of Sakura as nothing more than a good friend now.

That was something he wanted to keep.

…But something was not the same as it had been all those years ago, before Orochimaru or these foreign new enemies, something was different now when he was around her it was as if he didn't detest her very persona. He had always thought she was annoying but awhile back where most of his memory is splotchy and has holes in it, he knew that somewhere in that time-frame something had happened between the two of them. He lied to the others when he said he didn't remember his brief period dating the one they call Haruno Sakura. In fact, he remembers it all too well how foreign he felt when he was with her a feeling he hadn't remembered how to describe since the last time he felt it he was but 8 years old. That feeling was to remain a secret, kept from her, his friends, kept from everyone. No one was to know of the things that went on in his head especially not her, for someone like her, still untouched by hate or despair in parts of her life, someone like her was to never be with a person like him who's felt so much of that it has turned his very soul black. Simply he, a creature marred with sin, didn't deserve someone like her who hadn't sinned as much as he, even with his Uchiha name he was not someone she could be with ever.

No matter how much she wanted to, or even way deep down inside he wanted to also.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen all cast sideways glances to each other. They were tired nothing more was working, sure the enemy had tired some but without their elemental jutsus they weren't gonna get anywhere, but sadly those jutsus were long gone after they had reversed the stone process a while back.

"_This is shit!" TenTen complained._

"_hush Tennie we know." Ino sighed_

"_I agree we can't win at this rate." Sakura said_

"_W-what if we lose?" Hinata asked._

"_Um bad things would probably happen." Sakura guessed_

"_Most likely" TenTen mused_

"_I hate life, Karma sucks you know what so what if we sort of turned them to stone and then started having happy lives? Aren't we allowed happiness?" Ino screeched._

"_A ninjas life is never easy Ino. You know that." Sakura said her voice quiet and serious._

"_Y-ya but lets j-just try and finish." Hinata said. _

"_Ok." _

"_Sure. Why not?" _

"_What else can we do?"_

Their battle carried on for awhile longer, with the enemy in this weakened state they were about even. But if one team didn't act soon, they were going to get nowhere.

Sadly, the wrong team acted soon.

Clearly tired of this tirade Yusuke and his followers decided to finish this once and for all. Doing something he knew that would get the girls killed.

After the girls had finished an onslaught of attacks they directed their next attack towards the unsuspecting boys in the corner, who were still tired from their fight earlier had no idea the attack was coming and had nothing to do but brace themselves for the attack.

In the split second the girls had saw the enemies attack pattern change and they knew what they could do, what they had to do, and before the even had a chance think they blocked the attacked keeping Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji safe and out of harms way.

The last thing they saw was their world turn black.

Naruto stared in horror as he saw 2 of the girls he cared for fall before his very eyes. Cold fear struck through him and he knew the others felt the same way.

"Now that these annoyance are out of the way its your turn." Yusuke said laughing maniacally.

_(Scene change)_

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes and was met with a blinding white light. As her vision cleared she saw that she was in a field with a great big cherry blossom tree with Ino, TenTen and hinata around her. As each girl sat up they took in their attire of full white dresses and before anyone could speak everyone had come to the assumption that they had died, for real this time. _

_Sakura tried to say something to the other girls but found her voice wouldn't come out. Each girl sat silently in the circle not knowing what to do or how to pass the time._

Sasuke Neji Shikamaru and Naruto sat silently against the cave wall while the enemy ranted and raved about something or another. They could care less really about the enemy the only thing that mattered was the fact that they couldn't tear their eyes away from the girls who lie on the stone cold floor, their skin growing paler by the second and their eyes losing the light and warmth they once held. But the one fact they couldn't just pass off was the faint slight rise and fall of each girls chest. Their only sign that their may be hope yet.

_After what had seemed like days, 4 figures approached on the horizon of the field the girls had settled in. They seemed miles away but in a matter of second 4 unrecognizable women were standing in front of them, one had fiery red hair, the other pale blue, one had silver, and one had brown, The girls stared at them expectantly waiting for them to say something to them whether it be good or bad news._

"_Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata." One woman began her voice was melodic. "You have been hurt gravely by an attack from Yusuke and his men. Now if this were just an ordinary ninjas attack you would have simply died, but since you were the 4 girls who were chosen to carry on our elemental gifts you have been spared to go and use the gifts to stop this war once and for all." _

"_But!" Ino said her own voice catching her off guard._

"_We lost those powers!" Sakura yelled_

_The other 2 girls nodded in silent agreement._

"_Ah you did." The women said "But you willingly gave them up, for a chance to save the entirety of the world which is a selfless act therefore you powers have been stored until they day we decided when you were allowed to get them back." _

_The girls faces lit up at the sound of having their elemental powers back. _

"_It comes at a cost." Another woman said " You may only use them once and once that attack is over and if Yusuke and the others are wounded enough to the point where a simple blow can finish them off your powers will be taken once again."_

_The girls silently contemplated their actions. Yes they wanted to defeat them but could they even do it?_

"_We have faith in you now go your souls are being pulled out of your bodies more and more as we speak and we need to make haste if we want the world to survive." _

"_Wait!" Tenten and the other girls yelled _

"_Yes child?" _

"_Where are we?"_

"_Ah, this is the land between heaven and earth. It is where people go when they almost die or are being brought back to life. Do you not remember after you broke out of Yusukes jutsu, did you not smell the faint scent of cherry blossoms in the air?"_

_As they all recalled their recent experiences each girl was surprised to find out that they in fact had smelled cherry blossoms in the air but had not paid much mind to it them only concentrating on getting back to their lives and waking up. _

"_My children the world awaits you with out you the enemy shant be beaten and the world will burn. Dear Sakura, if you don't win the nightmare you once had shall become the new reality."_

_The statement sent shivers down Sakuras spine she had tried her best to forget what had happened and now more determined than ever she was not about to let people turn the world she loved into a horrible place like that._

_With a nod the girls, took one last look at the field before disappearing back into the world of the living._

"_I hope the girls do make it." _

"_The world shouldn't be burdened with our problems any more. This fight should of ended along time ago and now it is just been going on too long and no one even remembers why it started. But all we know is that it needs to be finished."_

"_Ah, don't you remember? The reason it started Yusuke and the others spoke badly of us despite the fact we were going out. We got in to long fights often and then those fights destroyed out relationships and it just eventually turned into hate."_

"_Oh yes, how could I forget Yusuke and the others?"_

"_I just hope they figure out how to finish them off and soon , their bodies cant last much longer."_

The girls were thrown back into their bodies with a jolt and no one in the room missed how the girls now seemed to glow. Naruto felt tears of joy begin to start to form in his eyes. He had been so scared that he had lost 2 of his important people. That life without them was that disheartening, his relief had almost moved him to tears. Each boy felt the pressure on their chest release once the girls had awoke. None of them ever wanted to have to think of life without the girls again. Those days, they were glad they were gone and they weren't planning on bringing them back.

The enemies snorted, and cast them un amused looks.

"I do not care that you have returned your demise shall still be the same as it would have been any other way."

" You know what?" Ino began glaring at them

"Karma's a bitch. I hope you enjoy it." Sakura finished for her while Tenten cracked her knuckles.

With that, the girls began what was hopefully their last onslaught of attacks.

Yusuke and the others couldn't help but notice how their attackers seemed more determined than ever to finish this fight once and for all. But the thing is Yusuke isn't he type to loss easily so this fight was not going to be easy on either group.

Each side stared each other down until, one or the other broke eye contact. After what had felt like hours, the girls slowly dropped eye contact first. Much to their disappointment.

They fell back into a fighting stance, fire in their eyes and ready to finish this fight once and for all.

But what caught them off guard was the look Yusuke and the other gave them. It was a look of shock, disbelief, anger, and a look that looked a lot like love. The girls hesitated in their attacks and had to fight the urge to drop their mouths open when each enemy spoke quietly, the words hard to make out. But to Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata the words sounded like they were saying, Saiki, Ine, Hinako, and Tanaka.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Ino! TenTen! Now attack them now they arent watching!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura and Ino got a brief flashback of their first chunnin exams and their fight against each other. The each had to suppress a small ironic smile at how familiar that action had become for them.

This shout broke the girls out of the trance the enemies vulnerability had put them in and fully reminded them of where they were. The shocked faces slowly fell back into their emotionless ninja masks. The shout how ever also broke the enemy out of their fault in character which sadly put them on alert again. The girls rushed up to attack the enemy only to have their attacks blocked. Sakura Ino Hinata and TenTen cast each other glances they could tell that this was going to take awhile.

Regardless of the time frame the girls were determined to win and they'd be damned if the lost. It was the one thing they wanted most at the moment. How would they be able to prove themselves as ninjas if they cant stop being burdens to those around them?

"_We cant fail not this time!" _TenTen yelled to herself in her own mind.

"_I cant fail I'll finally prove myself to everyone!" _Hinata thought.

"_Just you watch Hyuuga! You'll never doubt me again!" _TenTen smirked in her head.

"_I wont be a burden! Its my time to finally prove to my team im not the same as I had been." _Sakura thought to herself her iron will hardening and making her more stubborn and more determined than ever.

As they flung themselves at the enemy only using pure taijutsu to save their chakra they tried to erase every thought of doubt that had ever crossed their mind.

To the enemies surprise, Sakura Ino Hinata and TenTen seemed to be getting stronger by the second and that couldn't be good for them. They didn't know what was happening but they weren't about to let these… these weak simple minded girls beat them out of the war they had been fighting for centuries! No. This war would end now and it was going to end in their favor. Not in the favor of 4 non special kunoichi from a village over run with average people. There was no one left in the world who could beat them. They had gotten rid of that problem centuries ago.

And they weren't about to let that problem arise again. No matter how persistent it may be.

With a quick blast of energy, Yusuke and his followers had knocked Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata back to the edge of the room landing them right at the boys feet.

Another attack was headed their way… but for some reason they girls just didn't want to move anymore. Who were they kidding? There was no way they'd ever win this fight.

Before the attack hit, Sasuke Neji Naruto and Shikamaru deflected the attack, and left the girls laying in their old spots. The boys no longer cared whose fight it was. They were going to protect the girls whether they liked it or not.

Sakura stared sadly at the backs of the boys. She had failed yet again.

Hinata was fighting the tears pooling in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried she'd never be able to prove herself. To anyone.

Ino sighed. She knew she wasn't able to do it from the start she had never been a strong person. What should she expected from this situation.

Tenten was perhaps the angriest with herself. How would Neji ever treat her as an equal, if he was always jumping in to save her.

One of the deflected blasts sent the ceiling crumbling to the ground giving Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino. Hinata, TenTen and Sakura a few more minutes until Yusuke and the other would make it back into the room.

As the boys ran closer to them, Sakura Ino Hinata and TenTen could of sworn they heard a quiet voice softly singing to them.

"_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up"_

"Whats wrong why wont you get up?" Naruto yelled kneeling by the girls

"_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough"_

Each girl slowly looked over all the boys that had surrounded them, looking them over carefully.

"They had good stoic faces." They all mused "Being able to hid all emotion that easily."

Sakura Ino Hinata and Tenten slowly stood up which relieved the boys more than anyone could probably tell.

Before anyone could open their mouth to say anything, Yusuke and the others broke though the wall and hit each boy with a chakra whip that successfully kept all their ninja techniques at bay whilst he was fighting the girls. The only way to break out of it was to injure him badly enough that he'd need the chakra back.

Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and Sakura stared at their boys with horror stricken faces. The boys were just lying there not moving, and for a moment Sakura, Ino TenTen and hinata knew how Sasuke neji shikamaru and naruto must of felt each time they saw the girls fall or stage their fake death.

Without a second thought, Sakura punched the wall with a chakra laden fist which made the barrier even higher buying them a couple more minutes

Truth be told, not that Sakura, ino, Hinata, or TenTen would ever tell, this sight in front of their very faces scared the shit out of them.

"_How come we don't say I love you enough Till it's to late,"_

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata began quietly kneeling by Naruto. "I-I l-l-love you" Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. It broke Sakura, Ino's and tenten's hearts to see this in front of them.

"Me too Shika. What Hinata said but to you." Ino spoke ever so softly, everyone was not even sure if she had spoken at all.

"Im not going to say it Neji. Ill just say um ya ditto" TenTen whispered sheepishly

"Sasuke-kun, no Sasuke. Sasuke you should already know. I've loved you since I was a young girl, and I think I always will." Sakura said sadly

" _it's not too late"_

Much to their surprise and relief, each boy slowly opened their eyes. For a second the girls worried that the boys might of heard what they said but they didn't care any more. They flung themselves at the boys and engulfed them in hugs. Thought Sasuke and Neji didn't return the hug they girls didn't care, Hinata cried into Narutos shoulder while Ino cried into shikamarus. Sakura hugged both her boys glad that her team was finally all mostly alive. _"Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come And we could make a feast from these crumbs"_

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke stood up some a little slowly than others. They turned and faced the direction that they knew they enemy would come through. Each person had on a glare or a small scowl in some cases. They were tired of this fight they were tired of this war. Nothing had ever seemed to go right with their lives and now they were going to try and make things for the better despite what little they had.

"_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun"_

They could hear the pounding of the enemy on the other side of the rubble. Unknowingly they all tensed up ready to fight, with the strange sense of staring death in the face as they awaited their fate that lie just a few yards away.

"_So if your life flashed before you,"_

An explosion was heard, and they all saw the rock and debris fly all around the cave. But that isn't what startled them. What startled them was the fact that the whole explosion was so bright and so loud and so dangerous that every single person that stood opposite the blast so their short lives flash before their eyes. Every mistake, every sorrow, every anger, every regret, but also every joy, every happiness, and every good memory that had been stored away for so long.

"_What would you wish you would've done"_

But the funny thing was, well if you could call a situation like this funny, that none of them had the initial reaction of "I'm going to die my life will be over" they only thing that crossed through every mind of the 8 Konoha nin was, what am I going to miss out on? What should I have done?

The opportunity to have a family? To have friends you could count on? To have that feeling you had stored away for so long under the scars and the pain that you never let anyone see. Not even your closest friend.

The chance to do something, to take action to make a difference in someones life? To make a difference in your own like?

To find the family you've been searching for, for so long? To find out who your family once was? To have the chance to make things right again?

The decisions to finally tempt your own fate? To go against what has been ingrained in your mind since you were a young child? To make your own way in this world and not listen to the dictations that others give you?

To finally be able to stand up for yourself? To be proud of what you have done? To have the courage to tell everyone the things you've been meaning to say your entire life?

To show others that you are stronger than you seem? That your not the person everyone believes you to be? To finally find a relationship and make it count?

To get with the person, who society tells you is too good for you since he comes from a prestigious clan and you don't know where you came from? To finally be able to face all those childhood nightmares and memories that had haunted you since the day they happened?

To show everyone you arent weak and that you can be of value to someone? To get the person you've been pining after since the day you ever laid eyes on him and saw the man he could be? To show yourself and everyone around you the strength you have though they may doubt you?

What everyone had thought together was:

To find happiness?

"_Yeah, we gotta start Looking at the hands of the time we've been given"_

As the dust cleared, and they faced their enemy they knew one thing and one thing for sure;

They were going to beat this enemy, get out alive, and then re-prioritize their lives

"_If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking If every second counts on a clock that's ticking"_

They couldn't waste anymore times in their lives. A ninjas life is usually relatively short. Who knew how much longer any of them had in this world?

"_Gotta live like we're dying"_

As the enemy approached them with attack Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata flung themselves at the enemy attacking them whenever the slightest chance was open.

They weren't gonna hold back ever again.

Not when it mattered this much._"We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all awayWe gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say" _

As Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru watched Sakura Ino TenTen and Hinata fight while they could just stand there and do nothing, they were angry that they couldn't be there for them now when they needed them. But all the could do is try next time.

And if not they were sure going to die trying

"_Gotta live like we're dying"_

"_Why should we waste more time?" _Sakura Hinata Ino and TenTen thought to themselves. _"This is my only life and im sure as hell not going to waste it by just flowing along in life! Im going to do what I want!"_

"_And if your plane fell out of the skies"_

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru watched in angered silence as they couldn't move an inch to help their female counterparts as they were batted to the ground. This stupid chakra blocker had made it so even taijutsu was impossible for them.

The familiar anger coursed through them when they saw the girls struggle to pick themselves off the ground and out of the rubble.

" _Who would you call with your last goodbye"_

As Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke thought of what would happen if the girls never woke up again how would they deal with that? They girls had always been there for as long as they remembered.

Sakura felt herself almost black out, as she was tossed back in to a wall. Which made her Ino TenTen and Hinata telepathically think of what would happen if that had happened who would they regret not being able to say good bye to?

"_Should be so careful who we live out our lives"_

As this train of thought kept on going on it lead each person to wonder, while they dodged attacks and fought for their life of course, but how would life of been if that one person had never been there.

_So when we long for absolution, There'll no one on the line, yeah"_

As the enemy let their guard down for a little less than a second, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and hinata seized the opportunity for Sakura to land a chakra powered punch to the enemy causing them to fly in to the wall for once, 8 people held their breath in silence wondering if the battle had just ended or not. _"Yeah, we gotta start Looking at the hands of the time we've been given"_

If this was the end of the battle that left each person with the new path ahead of them letting them choose if they wanted to keep missing out on life or if they wanted to actually do something that will benefit them for once.

"_If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking If every second counts on a clock that's ticking"_

That once second they had let up their guard had caused the tables to turn on this fight.

Only. One. Second.

If this much could change in a second image how much life could change if you took the time to plan what you wanted to do, or if for once you just let the flow take you to where you wanted to go. All 8 Konoha Nin had just then decided no matter how small the change, they were going to change something in their life.

"_Gotta live like we're dying"_

They weren't going to let any more chances pass them up. But this thought of change and happiness was abruptly stopped as the enemy arose from the rubble in the wall

But on the plus side Naruto Neji Sasuke and Shikamaru could move once again.

And they weren't going to go easy on them._"We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away"_

Now that all 8 of the Konoha Nin could fight, they fight had definitely moved into their favor and they weren't going to lose.

They couldn't lose.

The world depended on them and the outcome of this battle.

"_We gotta tell them that we love them"_

Nothing puts life in perspective as fighting the enemy whose very personification could be described as death. So that was why at that moment Naruto chose to take the time to say this:

"Hinata-chan! I love you also!" Naruto yelled across the room

Hinata usually would of passed out but given her current situation she just smiled a soft smile and giggled a little bit.

That confession had just been so… so Naruto.

"_While we got the chance to say Gotta live like we're dying"_

As Sasuke and Naruto jumped back to rejoin the fight Sasuke cast him a look.

"Dobe what the hell was the confession for?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I had to tell her teme. Who knows when ill get my next chance" Naruto shrugged._"Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying…"_

Sasuke hesitated for a second and just stared as Narutos form jumped back into the fray. Narutos abrupt but truthful confession had seemed stupid at the time but then Sasuke began to think how long did he really have left with these people?

Years?

Months?

Days?

Minutes?

Seconds?_"We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away"_

Naruto slammed his fist into Yusuke face feeling unnaturally pleased as her felt his fist connect with the bone in the enemies face. All around him all of his friends were experiencing the same amount of pleasure with their fights.

Things were finally turning around.

"_We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say"_

Shikamaru cast a look over to Ino, who was deep in her fight. He almost hesitated for a second but just then in that time frame he had never seen her look so… he had never seen her look so beautiful. Her blonde hair was undone from its pony tail and flying wildly around her head, her face, arms, and legs were covered in dirt and bruises but she looked different almost ethereal for that moment that he could feel his breath escape him.

When they got back to the safety of Konoha he was defiantly going to tell her.

"_Gotta live like we're dying"_

Yusuke growled as her felt another fist connect with his face. He was losing power. This was not good. His eyes glinted with malice, it was no holds bard now.

Drastic times called for drastic measures.

And these were drastic times indeed.

"_You never know a good thing till it's gone"_

Sakura jumped back from the fight to regain her composure, she stared around the room for a brief second, taking it all in. Years ago when they were still at the academy, none of them would of ever thought that they'd be here now. How would she have felt if not all of these people were beside her today? Sasukes disappearance taught her that much. You never really realize how much you want someone in your life until they had left you alone.

Had left you stranded.

And now she wasn't going to let any of her friends disappear like that again. Her eyes were alight with fire as she jumped back into the fray.

"_You never see a crash till it's head on"_

Everyone was too caught up in the fight to notice that Yusuke and his followers were all gathering up energy. The only thing going through their heads was kick punch fight hit win kick punch. That they all of saw the blast coming right before it hit their faces. Causing them to fly back into the wall behind them

"_Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong"_

Sasuke and Neji cursed themselves. They had been to caught up in thinking that they were winning that they didn't notice the enemy had only been playing them the whole time.

With that the small light that was in the cave went out. Leaving everyone in pitch black darkness.

"_You never know a good thing till it's gone"_

"Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan?" Naruto yelled out.

Cold fear struck through the boys, and Naruto scrambled around the small room they'd been thrown into the couldn't help but worry when, after the search, the girls where no where to be found.

Neither was the enemy._"Yeah, we gotta start Looking at the hands of the time we've been given"_

Sakura opened her eyes only to be met with darkness and the sounds of Ino TenTen and Hinata waking up also, she could hear what sounded like the enemy moving in the corner, the steps where to light and airy to be her male teammates years of missions had taught her what they sounded like when they walked, and that definitely wasn't them.

"_If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking If every second counts on a clock that's ticking"_

Sakura Ino TenTen and Hinata realized that now was the perfect time for their last attack on the enemy. Everyone was hurt, and weakened but now gave them the chance to do what they had come here for.

Maneuvering their hands in the darkness Ino TenTen Hinata and Sakura all gave each other a handshake that had taught themselves years ago each had a different meaning and this one was to go all in risk it all to win It all.

And in this game the only thing you could lose is your life.

"_Gotta live like we're dying"_

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata all knew that this was risky and that the attack may not even work. But they were desperate and the small chance that it would work was worth way to much to just let it go._"We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away"_

Slowly Sakura Ino TenTen and Hinata stood up, they kept their eyes closed they had learned how to detect people from the vibrations in the ground while they lived in the village hidden in the mist, from what they could tell, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were off in a small secluded corner and looking for something… them most likely. The girls searched a bit more until they sensed Yusuke and the others a few yards away from them slowly getting up and starting to move. Each girls eyes shot open.

Their chance was now.

"_We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say"_

Sakura Ino Hinata and TenTen built up their energy quietly so they didn't alert the enemy lurking in the corner. As they felt it reach its maximum power they were ready to combine their powers and finish this battle

"_Gotta live like we're dying"_

Each girl combined their attacks together. The sheer force of each attack caused their energy to glow Sakura's red, TenTen's green, Ino's silver, and Hinata's blue causing the room to glow a sort of rainbow color. The shock was evident on everyones face as they stared wide eyed at the girls in the center.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke squinted into the light. Pleased when their eyes adjusted and they saw their female teammates standing in the middle of the room

And they were alive._"Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying…"_

As their combined energy built up more power and the enemy slowly adjusted their eyes to the bright light, Sakura and the others, to their horror, felt their power draining away.

The boys stared on in shock, and they saw the girls falter a bit and they knew better than anyone that they were running out of chakra… and running out of it fast._"We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away"_

Without thinking the boys rushed forward and added their chakra to the girls attacks.

Sakura, TenTen, Hinata and ino turned around wide eyed when they felt the addition of power but the shocked faces slowly melted into smiles as they realized who was helping them and with that they were ready to end this.

"_We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say"_

Sakura smiled as she realized the friends she had and all the relationships in her life and her friends lives. She was willing to die to protect them and those relationships no matter the cost.

"_Gotta live like we're dying…"_

TenTen, Ino, Hinata and Sakura stared at the ball of energy and then the enemy still picking their way out of the wall the pure energy of the attack had blast them into. Each girl could tell that something was off with the energy. Before when they had used the attack like this the colors were more vibrant, more colorful now they were dull as if

something was missing.

"_Please Please dear god please let this work!" _Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata wished in their heads.

Soon they felt a warm comforting feeling surrounding them. Instantly they knew that they had the chance to win. Just before their attack they heard the enemy whisper something in pure shock. Their faces gave away their surprise, so the girls where still confused as to what they were surprised about.

"Saiki" Yusuke whispered his eyes wide in disbelief

"Ine" Saruwatari said

"Hinako" Tadayoshi said quietly

"Tanaka" Takashi said something like a small smile on his face.

Everyone just cocked their eyebrows in confusion who the hell was-

Sakura glanced down at her hands and saw the glowing outline of a females hand atop hers. She gasped. Which called the attention of everyone else to her and they all gasped when they saw. The outline of a female with red hair encircled Sakura adding force to the energy ball. The colors where more vibrant than they had ever been Sakura looked over at Hinata, Ino and TenTen and saw that they too where encircled by the glowing outline of the other women. Sakura and the other girl then realized that they were the females that they had seen in the field, and they were also the girls who where involved in the first war, and the girls that had originated the elemental powers.

With a newfound strength the sent the energy ball at the 4 enemies still standing still as they had ever had before in their lives. They were almost like statues. Saiki, Ine, Hinako, and Tanaka sent them small smiles as the energy ball hit the enemy. The last thing Yusuke and the others saw was the smiling faces of the girl they used to love.

For once, the boys had felt the first peaceful moment in their lives since they had loved these girls who now just assisted in killing them. But they were… happy for some reason this war was finally over and they'd be able to join each other after they died. They'd all probably end up in hell. But somehow now they didn't mind it.

_Yusuke and the others woke up in a green field, one that they could accurately remember was from their childhood village. As each person sat up they saw sitting on the hill the girls they had fallen in love with centuries ago, but incidentally the same girls that had started this long war that spanned over many centuries. But still they found themselves oddly in love with these girls. They stood up and walked over to the girls and together the 8 of them walked over the horizon. And the world they had once been in faded to black. _

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto fell onto their knees tired and wiped out, from this battle. But now this war was finally over. They all looked over to each other and now despite their odd situation the laughed, they still didn't know why they laughed maybe it was just the relief of the situation finally being over. But they were happy and they all stood up and started headed back to Konoha the sun setting behind them.

As the approached Konoha, a few days later, they were welcomed with a hero's welcome. They had saved the world and the only price had been the 4 lives of the enemy who really weren't that bad in the first place, just a few misguided actions had led to this whole predicament.

They were all suddenly very tired, and worn out. Maybe it was the fights the traveling and the stress but right then and their they all collapsed at the gate though Neji and Sasuke just slowly sat down on the dirt and fell asleep well everyone else just fell where they stood.

Kakashi, Tsuande and the other jounin just gave a small chuckle when they stared at the group on the ground. No matter how old they got or what happened to them, when they were all together like this and asleep they all looked like the 7 old children untouched by hate and anger that they used to be.

Awhile later everyone work up, in a hospital room which later the doctors had told them they were only there to treat minor injuries and let them get some rest.

Sakura was the last to wake up and as she looked around the room she saw all her friends in there with her. Naruto and Hinata were cuddled on one bed, While Shikamaru sat with his arm around Ino, which later Ino would squeal and tell her that Shikamaru had confessed his love to her the moment she awoke, Neji and TenTen sat on one bed and bickered quietly but the bickering stopped when Neji cut her off by giving her a small peck on the lips. One word to sum up how she felt was: Awkward. She glanced over at Sasuke who she could tell was just as awkward feeling as she was. She sent him a small smile. She understood how he felt but he just nodded his head and turned away.

Sakura fell back on to her bed with a thump. Nothing would be the same between them again.

Thought what she didn't see was the redness of sasukes neck which If she looked close enough she would have been able to tell that he was blushing.

Later after all the couples had left the hospital to go walk home together, Sakura stood awkwardly beside Sasuke.

"Err, well ill see you tomorrow Sasuke. Bye" Sakura said turning around.

'Wait, Sakura." Sasuke said quietly.

But Sakura still stopped dead in her tracks, even after all these years the way he said her name made her heart thud loudly in her chest. She quickly tried to calm the blush that was spreading around her face. When she was sure it was gone she turned around to face Sasuke.

After all these years Sasuke had grown a lot and she had to look up to see him. She gave a small smile, it was just odd to think about only a few years ago her top priority was to get alone with Sasuke to be able to talk to him. Now she can do that whenever and up until a few hours ago her top priority was just to live through the day.

"_It's not like I still want to date Sasuke, psh who would want that… heh heh heh um ya that wouldn't even fool Naruto." _sakura thought inwardly as she waited for sasuke to continue their conversation.

"hn. I…" Sasuke began still unsure of why exactly he stopped her. Annoyed he ran a hand through his hair. God, whenever he was with her, with this girl the littlest things annoyed him.

**(A/N These next 4 lines are in Sasukes POV)**

"_The skys to bright." _like her and that dobe.

"_The grass is to green" _reminds me of her.

"_Its too warm outside" _like her.

"_Dammit why wont she stop smiling doesn't she know what ive done?" _Because shes in love with a monster like you.

**(A/N Sasukes POV is over)**

"It's ok Sasuke take your time." Sakura said suppressing a giggle she could tell he wanted to say something but he probably just didn't know how.

"Sakura…I want to go back." Sasuke said turning his head so it faced the wind,

"Huh? Where sasuke?" Sakura said cocking her head to the side.

"To, where we were before that last fight, and before the puppet jutsu." Sasuke said almost inaudibly

Sakura nearly choked on her spit. She whipped her head to face him her green eyes wide in shock. The time he was referring to was when she and him had that thing for a bit…

Then that meant---

Oh. Shit.

"do you mean that Sasuke?" Sakura asked her face downcast.

Sasuke inwardly struggled with what to say. Each idea he had had its downfalls, she wouldn't believe him she'd question him. He was at the verge of giving up.

Sakura stared at Sasuke her eyes and facial expression frozen in place. He had hesitated and still hadn't answered that meant he was lying to her. He didn't--

All of Sakuras thoughts stopped suddenly as Sasuke pinned her to the wall behind her, each arm on a side of her head his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath near her cheek.

"I mean everything I say." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura gasped at the sudden realization at what that meant for the things she had questioned in the past. But she stopped going over things that had happened because a split second after that Sasuke crashed his lips against hers. Sakura felt relief go through her. Somehow this kiss felt realer than the ones before. She felt herself almost go weak in the knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waste.

Even though this was the second time they would have been together this time it felt… well it felt real.

And she was damn happy about it too.

Down the street 6 friends watched happily as the last 2 people in their group got together.

"Good thing we left them alone. Teme and Sakura would of never gotten together if we didn't." Naruto said happily as he and the other 5 walked away from the scene.

That night everyone went to bed truly happy for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

**Done with this chapter! I think there is going to be like 1 chapter and a epilogue left then that should complete this story I would just like to tell you that this story was 24 PAGES LONG AND HAD OVER 9190 WORDS IN IT! I EXPECT REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1 **

**(9202)**


	23. You had me at hello

**Renewed Chances, Chapter 20**

_Chapter 20: "You had me at hello."_

Sakura walked down the crowded street of Konoha, a look of contentment and happiness graced her features. Lately everything in her life had been going right.

She had returned from the final battle with Yusuke and his followers… It was almost 7 months ago she believed. She really didn't care she had been content with the peace Konoha was having and she was not really bothering to care about anything else.

Just about her.

Konohas Peace

Relaxing

Her Friends

…

Oh, yea and sasuke.

Every time she thought of the day they got out of the hospital, the pinning against the wall and kissing her until her brain went fuzzy from bliss, caused her to blush every time this thought arouse. It's not every day that this happens to you. And its not every day the last surviving Uchiha is the one kissing you. The one downside he wasn't much of a PDA person, holding hands was somewhat seen out in public but anything else was really hard to find when they were in public. But did she mention he was practically considered a sex god among every single fan girl in the village? Though, no one had ever really seen him be close to a girl he wasn't related to besides Sakura.

Ah, yes the fan girls had been quite the problem for sometime. The threatening letters, stalking them from place to place, and that one attempted attack was enough to piss anyone off. It was just their bad luck they decided to piss off a girl with an extremely short temper… and her over protective boyfriend.

After that life had fallen into a boring yet, happy routine.

Wake up, eat, hospital, lunch with friends/ sasuke, random work, relaxing, dinner, out with sasuke, sleep. And repeat.

Of course she had the occasional mission slipped in between the routine.

But she was content with this life, and her friends and Sasuke made her happier than ever before. There was only one little mess up in her life that had happened recently.

Her mother had caused quite the commotion.

~1 month ago~

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen all walked into their apartment, tired from the days activities and it had just been a long day. Sakura was surprised though when she saw her mother sitting at the table in the kitchen her hands laced together and her lips set into a firm line. She was angry. Sakura could tell at least. She only sat like that when she is angry or worried… or both.

"Um hey mom?" Sakura said unsurely as to why her mother was in her house.

"Hey Ms. Haruno." Tenten Ino and Hinata chorused not unused to the sight of the red headed women in front of them.

"Sakura I need to talk to you right now." Her mother said seriously standing up from the table.

"Um. Ok." Sakura said awkwardly unsure how to respond.

"there has been a mess up with the sale of this house so by tomorrow you'll need to bring all your things into your old homes. Except for Hinata, the hokage has been told you're being assigned to a branch building in the Hyuuga household. Ino you'll be going back to your parents as will you Sakura, and TenTen you are going to move back into the smaller house you had before." Her mother spoke monotonously

"What? You cant do that." Ino yelled.

"Your lying!" Sakura sputtered.

"T-that cant b-be" Hinata muttered.

"Dammit" TenTen grumbled.

"Im sorry girls, councils orders and the hokage cant do anything to change what has happened so you'll have to deal with it." Sakura mother said/

"Now Sakura I've already moved your stuff out of the house and back into ours and well be leaving now. We've got a very important meeting to get to." Sakura mother spoke as she left the apartment.

"cant I say bye first?" Sakura asked

"No now come."

Without anything left to do Sakura hung her head and sadly followed her mother out the door. Leaving her sad, and confused friends behind. Silently cursing her mother in her head the whole way home.

Once at home Sakura's mother forced her into an ill-fitting tight green dress that some how coincidentally hid all of her scars from ninja battles.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as her mother pushed her along the street to an fairly expensive restaurant.

Without a word, her mother pushed her right through the restaurant and down to a table with a man, and woman, and what seemed to be their son.

Sakura cursed in her head. She knew something bad was going to happen and she wished her girls were here, and that Sasuke and Naruto hadn't gone off on a week long mission about six days ago.

"Ah. Mr and Mrs. Takishima and Yuuri." Ms. Haruno greeted.

"Ah. Harunos. Welcome to dinner." The Takishimas greeted.

Sakura didn't miss how Yuuri looked at her, being a ninja she didn't miss much and the way he looked at her had lust written all over it. For a second she was glad Sasuke wasn't there or otherwise there'd be a painful scene in this restaurant right about now.

She ate through dinner quietly not really paying attention to what the adults were saying until she heard her name being brought up.

'So Sakura, what do you do?" Mrs. Takishima asked.

"I'm a kunoichi, trained by Kakashi Hatake, and the Hokage herself, I'm also teammates of Naruto and Sasuke, Im a skilled medic ninja and Im dat-" Sakura said happy she was able to get on to a topic she liked: the ninja world. But was soon suspicious of her mother who coughed as soon as she said that she was dating Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh." The takishimas cast a look of disapproval between each other. "that will have to stop after the wedding."

"Wedding?" Sakura asked, "What wedding?"

"Oh silly girl yours and Yuuri's of course. Your mother and I decided it would be best and no daughter in law of mine is going to be a ninja, that's the mans job us women should stick to household chores." Mrs. Takishima smiled.

"No!" Sakura yelled standing up.

The Takishimas looked absolutely appalled.

"I will not marry this this pig who's been trying to undress me with his eyes all night." Sakura yelled collecting her belonging preparing to leave. "I am happily dating Uchiha Sasuke, maybe you've heard of him? But yes we've been dating for almost 6 months now and I refuse, I refuse to marry your son. And no I will not ever quite my life as a ninja Goodbye." Sakura said storming out of the restaurant almost breaking the door of its hinges.

That was the last she'd hear from the Takishimas. Her mother however was a different story.

Around 15 minutes later her mother ran into the house fuming.

"how could you embarrass me like that?" She yelled.

"Me? How could you try and marry me other to that little creep?" Sakura yelled back

"I demand you go and apologize to them right now and ask to marry their son" Her mother said sternly.

"No absolutely not. Im happy with Sasuke," Sakura said indignantly

"Ugh this whole ninja life style is a bad influence on you! Along with the village traitor and the demon boy." Her mother scoffed.

That was it. That was the one thing to break sakuras patience. You could talk like that to her about herself but definitely not to her about her precious teammates.

"You don't even know them!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh yes I know them all to well! They are horrible you should of never met them." Her mother said angrily.

Sakura was fuming. "Oh really? Well without them mother I'd be dead! Im so sick of you judging them based on their family and their past. They are my family too! And Im not going to stick around here while you treat them like that! Im leaving I don't care what the council ordered I'm not living here with you any longer!"

"Where will you stay? None of your friends can let you in. Also the Uchiha boy and The demon are gone." Her mother said smugly as If she had won the fight.

True sakura didn't have the key to Sasuke house, which she later would get as a 6 months anniversary present from Sasuke himself. But she did have one key.

"That's were your wrong mother dear. Naruto gave me a key to his apartment when he left for training with Jiraiya. Actually he gave it to me when Sasuke left. So ill be staying there."

"Well then you can live with them! Until you quite this lifestyle and stop associating with those kinds of people, you are not welcome in this house and you are not welcome to this family!" Her mother shouted slamming down a glass shattering it against the counter.

Without another word or glance Sakura collected her clothes, went to Narutos apartment dropped all her stuff off, collapsed on his bed and began to cry.

~The next day~

Sakura lay in Narutos bed asleep her eyes red and puffy from all the crying that she had done last night.

Early that morning Naruto and Sasuke returned from their mission. Sasuke went to go turn in the mission report while Naruto went home for some much needed sleep.

As he yawned and said bye to Sasuke he turned down the road to where his house should be, stopping for an early ramen along the way. By the time he reached his house, it had been about an hour, and Sasuke had probably finished the report by now, was what Naruto mused as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

He was taken by surprise when he found a familiar reddish pink duffel bag on the floor and a pink headed girl asleep on the bed. Instantly his over protective older brother instincts kicked in and he shook Sakura awake demanding to know what had happened. As Sakura retold the whole story, Naruto comforting her every so often when she would burst into fits of tears, she had finally finished the story and they both knew where they should probably go.

To Sasuke's.

Naruto swung the duffel bag onto his back and picked up Sakura who had fallen back asleep in the few minutes Naruto had been pacing around his room. He quickly roof hopped over the Uchiha district, banging on Sasukes door loudly.

"What the hell do you want do-" Sasuke grumbled at the sight of the hyperactive blonde standing at his door, at an ungodly hour, but he stopped talking when he saw Naruto's serious expression, Sakura's duffel bag and said pink haired girl in Narutos arms, with her eyes red from crying.

"Tell me everything. Now." Sasuke glared.

Naruto walked inside and put the girl on the couch and the bag on the floor. As he retold the story Sakura woke up, being a ninja she was taught that when your in an unfamiliar place you should stay quiet. Which is exactly what she did. Though after a quick scope she found out the place she was at was Sasukes, and she directed her attention to her 2 talking teammates, just in time to see Sasuke glare and the Sharingan bleed into his eyes as soon as her almost fiance and her fight with her mother were mentioned.

As the story ended both boys noticed that their 3rd teammate was awake now.

Without a word in a very un Sasuke like way the Uchiha boy went over to Sakura, and embraced her in a hug she immediately clung to his chest and began to cry again. After she had calmed down Sasuke slowly released her. Her were eyes red from recent crying, and she wiped them furiously trying to get the rest of the tears away.

"I'd let Sakura stay with me but im dating Hinata-chan and it'd be a little odd living with another girl…" Naruto drifted off as sasuke pushed him out of his house.

"Your staying with me now." Sasuke said walking over to the pink haired girl. "We'll get the rest of your stuff later.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled as Sasuke handed her a key, she looked up confusedly at him.

"The key to my house and the other Uchiha compounds. Early Anniversary present." He mumbled softly not looking at her.

Sakura ran up and embraced the boy she'd known most of her life who was now her boyfriend. What would of happened if he weren't? Sakura shuddered at the thought.

With a quick bow Sakura rushed off to the bathroom fully intent on taking a well needed shower the past 2 days had been stressful and she hadn't been able to shower at all recently.

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Things had taken a bad turn. He shook his head and walked off to go make breakfast, there was no way he was going to get to sleep now.

Sakura leaned against the door in the bathroom. Furiously rubbing at her eyes to stop the tears from falling again. Why had this happened to her? Separated from her best friends, by the stupid councils ruling, almost married off because of her mothers selfish desires, and now she had left home and probably wasn't able to go back.

Later after Sakura had finished her shower and put he stuff in a spare room down the hall from Sasukes, and sasuke had finally come back from training it was time for Sakura to go and get the rest of her stuff from her house.

'I, I cant do it Sasuke." Sakura whispered holding his wrist keeping him form walking further.

"sakura." He said lifting her chin so she'd look him in the eyes. "You can do this."

"B-but" Sakura started

"Sakura, listen to me. You are a strong capable kunoichi." Sasuke whispered quietly to the trembling girl. "This is no problem for you."

"O-ok" Sakura sighed and with that she wiped her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and she headed off to her mothers house, attached firmly to Sasukes.

She mused silently on how Sasuke had been behaving very out of character since he got back. She just summed it up to him mad at the situation she had been put in and the almost engagement last night.

"Sakura-chan!" A unfamiliar male voice yelled causing the pair to turn around, and up came running a brown head of hair that sakura thought looked oddly familiar. She paused trying to remember but it was to no avail.

"I missed you! Even though its only been a day! My parents and your mom say that we can still be engaged you just have to come to lunch to finalize the plans.

Sakura could of sworn she heard Sasuke growl as he tensed up next to her. Sakura just stared dumbfounded at the boy in front of her. Did Yuuri not see who she was with?

"Listen go back and tell you parents and my mother that I will never marry you. I am happy where I am, and no im not going to this lunch. Just forget it!" Sakura yelled her former fears about meeting her mother gone out the window and replaced with anger.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasukes eyes turned red. Another thing that had been happening a lot lately.

"She. Is. Taken." He growled stepping close to Yuuri but, he was held back from attacking him as Sakura quickly turned them around and headed for her old house.

When they went to the house, Sakura quickly held back her tears as she saw her mother sitting indifferently on the couch as she and Sasuke walked through the door.

"The boxes are in the hall." Was all her mother said.

Sakura quickly went down the hall and picked up most of the boxes, Sasuke grabbed the bigger boxes and left out of the house, giving Ms. Haruno a glare as he left, she didn't spare a look at either of the 2 teenagers in her house as they took their stuff and left out of her house.

As soon as Sakura got back to Sasuke she broke down again much to her disappointment. Sasuke just silently embraced as she cried into his shoulder. Though halfway through this, Naruto and the rest of her close friends broke through the door and joined them in comforting Sakura, Though Neji and Shikamaru kept out of the embrace. All of the girls were now in tears along with Sakura. Naruto slowly pulled away patting Sakura on the head, and was soon followed by each of the girls and then Sasuke who gave her and almost unnoticeable kiss on the forehead. Sakura stood up, her eyes were red but she wasn't crying anymore. Much to the relief of her friends.

Their day ended pretty much like that. With Sakura being comforted by various of her friends. Then Naruto or Ino or someone would try and brighten the situation.

~Present time~

Sakura hadn't heard from her mother since, the event happened. Later each girl had found out that the whole 'have to move out event' had been a scam, and Sakura had decided to move back in with Ino, TenTen, and hinata. She and Sasuke decided it was too early in their relationship to be living together permanently thought she'd occasionally spend a few nights or just a night there every once in awhile.

Ino and Shikamaru had been moving through their relationship very slowly but hey it was Shikamaru. Neji had gotten his relationship with TenTen approved from his clan, and they had grown closer since.

Sakura smiled as she thought of Hinata and Naruto. The 2 of them had grown almost inseparable, you couldn't find one without the other. They were probably the cutest couple out of all 4 of them.

Sakura was broken out of her happy thoughts when a panting ninja appeared in front of her.

"Your requested at the hokages office. Its urgent"

In the blink of an eye, Sakura and the ninja had disappeared. Leaving villagers in the street dumbfounded.

As Sakura appeared in the Hokages office, she was met with the stern faces of the Rookie 12 and the hokage as well as Shizune. Apparently she was the last to get the message.

"Many of our ninja were hurt in a blast just a ways away from the village, we are guessing the attack will come towards Konoha and we only have awhile to prepare. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, TenTen you will be in the line of defense against any attacks on the village, Shikamaru you will report back here in a bit to make a battle plan, Lee, Chouji, shino and kiba you are to scout for the enemy, and if needed join the fight, Ino and Hinata get the villagers to a safe spot and then defend them, and Sakura you are our best medic in the village you will be in charge of healing the gravely injured once the injuries have cleared up you are to join the others in the fight." Tsunade spoke calmly but sternly.

The ninjas nodded.

"Sakura-chan I didn't know you were the best medic I just thought you were one of the best" Naruto shrugged trying to make a transition into a new topic.

But Sakura was already in medic mode. She had quickly put her hair up into a messy bun, and was ordering the lesser medics for her charts as she sped walked down the hall. Her friends at her heels.

"Sakura?" TenTen called.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Ino yelled.

"Sakura why arent you responding?" Neji said raising a quizzical eyebrow, the pink haired girl was never this quiet.

"Troublesome/." Shikamaru sighed

"Hn." Sasuke said he and Naruto knew what this was they were her teammates it would be bad if they didn't recognize her medic mode.

"Oh its her Medic mode." Ino sighed knowing the petal haired girl wasn't going to respond soon until all her charts were done.

Sakura walked into a hospital room of one of the ninja who were injured in the blast.

"Chiyako, charts." She spoke sternly. Sakura scanned it over nodding to herself every so often.

"Oh this is bad." Sakura said looking at the mutilated man in front of her. If she didn't act soon he would die.

She quickly began to heal him, her friends watched interested while the arms and legs healed over and the muscles and limbs fixed themselves.

After a tiring couple minutes, he was stable and Sakura passed him on to Chiyako for her to heal the lesser injuries.

This continued on for a bit until one by one each one of her friends were called out to do their jobs. Once sasuke was leaving Sakura broke out of her work mode for a few seconds.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called catching the boys attention.

"Hn?" He asked turning to face her.

"Sasuke, be careful. I don't want to have to come and find you here in the hospital hurt to the point where I don't recognize you. Don't be a hero." sakura said softly

"Don't worry you wont." He smirked this reassured her a bit if sasuke was this at ease she knew things wont be that bad. "You be careful too, don't use up to much chakra."

"I know I know ill just heal them to where they're stable. Besides its my job as a medic-" She began to state, but she was interrupted by Sasuke.

"You cant heal everyone Sakura. Stay alive." Sasuke said before giving her a quick kiss and jumping out the window.

Sakura turned on her heel and headed back down the, for once, quiet hospital halls.

Konoha was at a sort of standstill while they waited for the patrol groups to get back. The people who were on the line of defense were stationed around the village at crucial vantage points, and the people in the hospital where quickly fixing up the rest of the injuries. Then another explosion happened taking out half of the village wall and injuring one section of Konoha.

Everyone immediately sprung into action.

The villagers were ushered into a safe spot a quickly as they could, but more and more explosions were happening and none of the defense members could find the site of the explosions or who was creating them. Sakura and the other hospital members scurried around the hospital trying to deal with the new onslaught of patients.

Later, after the fights had been going on a long time and the explosions were stopping, everyone thought it was over since the person who was the culprit was caught by Sasuke and Nejis group, but before he was caught he sent off one giant bomb that hit right by the hospital under hokage mountain which sent a pile of rubble crushing part of the hospital and splitting off that part of the village.

The man was immediately put in prison while the other ninjas went around picking up left over explosions while others were sent to check on the latest explosion.

No one could figure out who was trapped and how much of the hospital was rubble until they got the answers from someone inside and that might take awhile.

Tsunade sat in her office sighing at the chart in front of her. Many people were injured and approximately 20 were dead outside of the hospital which, was pretty good all in all considering the villages size. But what worried her was the hospital. Who made it out? Who was hurt? Who was dead? What of her staff? What of Sakura?

TenTen, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru walked up to the hokages office pretty pleased that they had caught the culprit since they were out in the field no one knew of what happened to the hospital yet.

That was until they were met by the faces of a worried Ino and a near tears Hinata who was immediately comforted in the arms of Naruto.

"Why the long faces? We didn't lose that many people did we?" TenTen asked suddenly worried.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji just looked at the hokage waiting for the answer.

"No, only 20 or so outside the hospital are dead and many are injured." Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

"Then whats with this atmosphere?" Shikamaru sighed.

"The Hospital." Ino said solemnly

"what do you mean?" TenTen asked

"The last explosion…" Ino said tears beginning to form, she immediately encased herself into Shikamarus arms crying into his chest.

"The hospital was hit and buried under rubble in the last blast. We have ninja going and checking through the part that was relatively undamaged but we cant get to the other side. There is chakra infused in the rocks making them almost immovable. Were waiting for the statistics from a nurse on the okay side now." Tsunade spoke very seriously, those were her medics under there and her injured villagers.

"Is that why you're worried? The injured people?" Naruto asked.

The girls shook their heads no.

TenTen gasped. Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru seemed to have figured it out also.

"Sakura's in there isn't she?" TenTen said her face downcast.

Everyone else in the room gave a barely perceivable nod. Sasuke growled and clenched his fists. He had told her not to get hurt. Yet he wasn't just mad at her and the situation he was mad that her couldn't protect her.

"We have to find her!" Naruto yelled.

"I know I know." Tsunade sighed as a battered up nurse which every one recognized as Chiyako came in.

"Um I have the report." She spoke hoarsely as soon as she gave the paper to the Hokage she ran out of the room.

That was not a good sign.

"Most of the nurses, are safe just battered up. 75 percent of the patients are on the okay side. 10 people are dead, Were just missing the other quarter of patients, a few lower level nurses…" Tsunade listed off.

Everyone in the room held their breath as they awaited to hear if Sakuras name would be listed

"And," Tsunade began "No one has seen Sakura since the blast happened. She assumed to be on the wrecked side."

Sasuke cursed loudly and slammed his fist against a wall.

A few seconds later Tsunade called Chiyako back in.

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama?" She asked quietly

"Tell us what happened to Sakura and the others."

"Oh um ok, well Sakura heard the click and shifting of rocks before the explosion happened and we were all pretty drained of Chakra so she used her strength to push our part of the hospital away while hers was crushed in rocks. From what we could see she smashed the first few before they hurt anyone in the hospital but then more and more came and we couldn't see her anymore, and a few other nurses were over there and some patients." Chiyako said quietly.

Sasuke cursed and stood up quickly and dashed off to where the hospital was with the other 6 of their group following him.

Sakura coughed and opened her eyes and was met with a disastrous site her precious hospital was covered in rubble, she could see 3 of the nurses had died from impalement, and 5 of the 10 patients were dead as well. That left 7 people excluding her somewhere around the remains of the hospital. She quietly and quickly moved through the dark destroyed hallways in search of the surviving members as soon as she found one of them she'd heal their gravest injuries and move them to a spot where she could lay them all out comfortably. She knew her chakra was almost gone, as soon as she found the last person and healed them she knew her deposits were dangerously low and she hadn't even healed herself yet. But as a medic her patients came first, then herself. She collapsed next to everyone else for awhile, before getting up again.

The other 7 were very weak and almost dead, Sakura knew she had to get them out of there. She went over to the rubble took her last bits of chakra and began smashing her way out.

2 hours had gone by and no one had made it to the other side. Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan awhile ago. Searching for survivors.

"8 are dead." neji reported.

"Are any of them Sakura?" naruto asked, even though he was the one who asked it the question was one everyone's mind.

"We cant tell." Hinata said quietly.

"the other 8 are very weak with barely any chakra and none seem to be moving all that much." Neji spoke.

Every one felt the icy grip of fear grab their hearts none of these options made sakuras survival seem like a confident choice of the outcome. All they could do is hope.

Sakura's hearing had been partially damaged by the blast and she was just starting to really hear noises. She heard her smashing away at the rocks and people on the other side trying to get to her.

An opening was created and Sakura began hoisting the 7 injured people through, and then the 8 dead people through before she ran and did one more check. But she found no one, until she turned the last corner she saw a red head of hair underneath a rock. The person was conscious, Sakura knew it was her mother as she pulled her out and her mother gasped in realization of who was helping her thought neither said a word. Sakura carried her mother to the opening and her mother had passed out by then and sakura was just concentrated on getting out alive.

All the dirt and dust on the peoples hair made it impossible to tell who was who. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, TenTen, and Sasuke waited to see if any looked like Sakura but none did and there was no one else coming out. Until they saw what looked like and older women being thrown out of the rubble. Ino recognized her immediately as Sakuras mom. Then no more people came. They all immediately thought the worst until they saw a pair of dirt caked battered hands clawing their way out of the rubble. Sasuke Naruto and Ino immediately jumped into the rubble and began moving away rocks. Sasuke grasped each hand and pulled out the person only to find that they had passed out from exhaustion. But he knew inside this was his Sakura and she was safe.

When Sakura was finally getting out of the rubble she couldn't see anything and she knew her chakra was gone as she finally reached what she thought was the opening, maybe she had just died and she was climbing to heaven. But then she passed out as a strong pair of arms pulled her out of the pile.

Her last coherent thought was "Im sorry Sasuke. I might not of stayed alive."

Sasuke finally felt a little relief. She may not be in the best condition. But she was alive, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. Ino almost began to cry in relief when the last person was pulled from the pile, though with all the dirt matted on her face and hair disguising her hair color, they could tell it was their sakura.

Since the hospital was partially destroyed, all the critically wounded people were taken to different wings of the hokages building. A few hours later, Sakura and the other people who were trapped in the rubble were stable and starting to wake up again.

As soon as Sakura opened her eyes, the lights in the room blinded her, and she was on lots of pain medicine, because during the burial of the hospital she had broken a leg, an arm, various ribs, and she had partially punctured a lung. Not that she had noticed during the landslide anyways. But the feeling she got when she woke up and the lights blinding her she was sure she had died.

As her eyes adjusted she noticed she was surrounded by her friends. A clock on the bed stand told her it was about 4 in the morning, all of her close friends occupying seats al around her bed. She gave a small smile every single one of them had fallen asleep. Ino was leaning close to Shikamaru near the end of her bed, as was Naruto and Hinata, and Neji and TenTen were sleeping in chairs not to far off from the group. Even Sasuke who occupied the chair next to the top of her bed was asleep. There was no open beds she took note of the somewhat mutilated people around here. She examined her own chakra, she had about a quarter built up which was enough to heal a few people. She started to move to get up when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay in bed Sakura" Sasuke said.

"But…" Sakura began, but then she noticed how pale he looked. Though he didn't show it she must of worried him pretty badly for him to be looking like this. She sighed and gave up and laid back down.

"Now sleep. You need it." Sasuke said still holding on her hand now, something she hadn't failed to notice.

Sakura nodded and shut her eyes. As she tried to fall back asleep, Sasuke began absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. As she concentrated on this action she was lulled into a state of sleep.

When she awoke again hours later. Everyone was out of her room presumably out getting lunch, all except for Sasuke, who had stayed with her the whole night still holding part of her hand. She smiled a little and quietly got out of the uncomfortable and went down the hall in search of a bathroom.

When she came back, her friends were still out and Sasuke was now awake. Before she said anything one of the doctors came in after checking her over her injuries, she was free to go. Even though he hated PDA sakura linked arms with Sasuke as the walked down the hallway together. But soon stopping at a room when she heard yelling. Normally they would have walked off but the thing was, these voices were familiar.

Sakura and Sasuke walked towards the entrance of the door.

"Why wont you at least thank her!" A male voice yelled, that Sakura and Sasuke both immediately recognized as Naruto.

" She did save your life!" A female voice yelled.

"Ino." Sakura mouthed to the male at her side.

"Because she refuses to come to terms with what I had planned for her and if she doesn't she isn't my daughter, my daughter is supposed to listen to me and follow my instructions not disobey me and do whatever she wants to do." A female said. Sakura immediately held on to Sasuke arm tighter, that was her mother in their. Sasuke removed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder rubbing her shoulder comfortingly a few times.

"But shes happy the way she is!" the voice the recognized as TenTen soon said.

"But it isn't what I want for her, and im her mother I know what she wants and what she doesn't want" Her mother said stiffly.

Sakura couldn't take much more of this. She walked into the room and held her head up, everyone in the room gasped, how long had she been there they wondered. Sasuke slowly and quietly stood in the more shadowed part of the room.

"Mother, I am happy with my life right now, and if you don't like it then I guess this is goodbye." Sakura said not looking at anyone in particular.

When she had no response, she turned on her heel and left the room, Sasuke soon following after.

When she walked outside, later rejoined by all her friends, she noticed how parts of Konoha was being rebuilt again. Kinda of like her, she was starting over. This was the beginning of the rest of her life.

Later in the day, Neji and TenTen walked down a empty street of Konoha which was a rare sight. In a squeal of joy TenTen had exclaimed that she knew where she was, by one of her favorite weapons shops and where she hung out most of the time as a kid.

Neji smirked. He knew this is where she went as a kid. Frequently after she ran into him at the academy he'd see her over here staring into the shops windows. With an expression he had never seen her wear at the academy.

As TenTen ran into the shop and browsed Neji followed behind her just lost in his thoughts really. These past few days, weeks, months, and even years had shown him that he shouldn't wait to do something when he had the chance. He had almost lost the girl in front of him at least 3 times. Who knew if she'd be gone tomorrow or next week?

One thing being a ninja had taught him was that you could never wait in this lifestyle.

You simply didn't have the choice to you always must act.

There was no time for hesitation.

He led her out of the shop, her face showing confusion. Her put his hands into his pockets contemplating for a second. Then opened his eyes a determined expression on his face he did a few small hand signs and got out a small case and handed it to the bun haired girl.

She opened it and gasped inside was a beautiful engraved dagger. She pulled it out clearly worshipping it handy work and beauty.

"Look below it." Neji said simply.

What she saw next almost made her drop the box, underneath the dagger, in Nejis neat handwriting lay a note and another object attached to it.

She looked at the note again to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, but she was sure there in his handwriting lay a note with 4 words on it. The words were _Will you marry me?_ Next to the note lay a beautiful (and expensive) ring. She nodded her head yes vigorously, she slipped the ring on and wrapped her arms around Nejis neck, kissing him without a second thought.

Later that night, Tenten gushed about what happened to Sakura Ino and Hinata, who all whined and protested at how lucky she was and how they wished their boyfriends would do that. But never the less they were happy for her. And just for a moment it seemed as if they were normal teenage girls and not ninjas hardened by their life's everyday hardships.

The next few months passed by uneventfully, then the only thing going on was the planning of TenTen and Neji's wedding. Which would take place in the fall. (so itd be like a year or so from the early parts of the chapter) TenTen had already chosen Sakura as her maid of honor with Hinata, Ino, and Temari who was on a special visit as her bridesmaids. Neji's best man was Sasuke, and his groomsmen were Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"Ugh I wish this was my wedding being planned.' Ino complained.

"Oh hush piggy just cause the attentions not on you, you have to go and complain." Sakura said annoyed,

"Exactly!" Ino yelled. "I love attention! I want to get married!"

"That'll be the day." Sakura snorted. Hinata who was ever so quiet beside her giggled.

Ino just stuck her tongue out playfully at them.

*Time Skip*

Ino stood at the bar while Shikamaru sat in the chair by her. They watched all the couples in the room dance at the after party of TenTen and Neji wedding. Hinata was dancing conservatively while Naruto was doing something crazy next to her. And of course, Sasuke and Sakura were off dancing in some corner, looking totally in love and happy. Ino well Ino was stuck at the bar cause her boyfriend couldn't get up and go dance. Complaining that he didn't have the energy.

"What a load of bull shit." Ino thought. "He just doesn't want to dance with me"

As the songs changed Ino was still lost in her thought until, TenTen ran over flushed in the face and drowning in a sea of white fabric, Hinata and Sakura trailed behind her.

"Come on! I want to dance with you guys!" TenTen cheered.

Ino quickly accepted and the 4 of them strode to the dance floor and danced as if no one was watching and they still would of danced the same way if they were even aware of the crowd that had gathered around them. They were having fun and that's all that mattered.

Shikamaru sat in the back of the reception hall and fingered something in his jacket pocket, soon the time would be right, not now, but soon.

A few days later while Neji and TenTen, went on their honeymoon, quite a few things happened.

"You're going to what?" Sakura choked while staring incredulously at Naruto and Hinata who were standing before her, ino, shikamaru, and sasuke.

"Elope" Naruto smiled.

"Dobe do you even know what that means?" Sasuke teased.

"I do its just that, its better this way! And awesomer!" Naruto yelled.

"Awesomer isnt word, its more awesome." Sakura shrugged.

"So when is it happening?" Ino asked.

"Next weekend." Naruto smiled.

"W-we want you guys to c-come." Hinata smiled along with her soon to be husband.

"Um ok I guess so." Sakura shrugged.

"Hn. Why not?" Sasuke sighed.

"I guess." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Okay!" Ino yelled "Hinata who's your maid of honor?"

"TenTen. I-Im asking her w-when she gets back." Hinata almost whispered.

"Oh ok." Ino said

"Sasuke here's gonna be my best man!" Naruto laughed wrapping an arm around the raven haired boy.

"Dobe, I have to agree to it." Sasuke glared.

Naruto just continued laughing.

"Hn." Sasuke said finally.

"Awesome that's a yes!" Naruto cheered, as he steered Hinata and himself out of the shop.

The next few weeks were uneventful until the wedding.

It turns out Hinata and Naruto were planning to elope because the Hyuugas were trying to stop the marriage while in Konoha. TenTen obviously agreed to be the maid of honor which was no surprise to anyone. The wedding itself went by fine, Hinata looked amazing in her white dress and Naruto made an idiot of himself as usual and nothing else major happened until a few hours after the party. Shikamaru and Ino, along with Sakura and Sasuke walked amongst the sea of people in the crowded little village they had stopped at. Sakura walked closely with Sasuke the 2 whispering about something, while Ino and Shikamaru just walked along the path doing nothing special.

"Hold on Ino." Shikamaru sighed.

"What?" She asked annoyed. All of the weddings that weren't hers put her in a bad mood.

"I think you may have dropped something." He said bending down.

Shikamaru pretended to search for something while Ino waited impatiently above him, even Sasuke and Sakura had stopped to see what happened. Shikamaru slowly and stealthily pulled out the box that he had bought months ago and he handed in to her. It was only then did Ino realize what was happening the scene should of made it obvious and the knee, and the being asked in public with hundreds of onlookers ( a secret dream of Ino's only Sakura knew about, she must find out how he knew later) She squealed in delight opened the box, and her jaw almost dropped in how beautiful the ring was. She hurriedly put it on her finger.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will yes!" Ino screamed happily. Shikamaru let out his breath, that he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Aw, that's cute" Sakura mused aloud watching the scene before her. "Just hope Ino doesn't kill me later on." She gave a dry laugh.

Sasuke turned to her and raised and eyebrow. Sakura was a bit startled, she hadn't realized she was talking aloud.

"Oh, um, along time ago Ino described her perfect proposal to me and the other girls when we somehow were talking about weddings. I sorta told Shikamaru when he showed me the ring he bought her." Sakura shrugged.

"I doubt she will." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Probably not." Sakura shrugged. "TenTen and Hinata also told us what they wanted their proposals and weddings to be. Hinata didn't want anything big for either, TenTen wanted a small wedding and Ino wanted a proposal out in the open, and then a big white wedding, with her always in the center of attention." Sakura laughed.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked quietly. Sakura wasn't even sure she had heard him.

"Oh, I just want a wedding with all the people I care about being there. It doesn't really matter whats going on as long as im marrying the person I love. I used to dream about my wedding and everyone I knew was there and my mom led me down the aisle. But now I guess ill just have to do it without my mom." Sakura said her voice getting quiet at the end.

Sasuke just wrapped his arm around her shoulders giving her shoulder a light squeeze. They looked back at Ino and Shikamaru only to find them engaged in a make out session, so the 2 of them awkwardly turned away and walked back to the hotel. There were 4 rooms that they had gotten in the hotel. Originally it was Ino and Sakura in one, Shikamaru and Sasuke in another, TenTen was with Neji and now Naruto was with Hinata. Once Ino and Shikamaru met them at the room it was a different story.

"Wait what?" Sakura asked as Ino sheepishly stood by their room door.

"I want you to let Sasuke spend the night here." Ino explained. " Cuz, me and Shikamaru want to spend the night together. Because-"

"Ino, I know what you want to do with Shikamaru you don't have to explain that part." Sakura muttered " But why cant you wait until Konoha?"

"Because today was special. Wait, sakura why don't you want to spend the night with Sasuke?" Ino asked her eyes glinting deviously.

"It's not that!" Sakura yelled.

"Wait, are you nervous because you have to share a bed with Sasuke?" Ino asked already jumping to her own conclusions.

Sakura blushed for a second at what Ino had said.

"Oh my god. Sakura you're worried because you havent slept with him yet arent you?" Ino asked in disbelief

"No no no. Its not that. I mean weve already…" Sakura trailed off. " But really do you want to sleep with Shikamaru here? Of all places?"

"I don't care. Bye Sakura I'll be sending Sasuke over soon!" Ino laughed as she walked out the door. Sakura sighed and fell onto her bed.

A few minutes later, an annoyed Sasuke walked in

"Did ino come and kick you out?" sakura asked still laying on the bed.

"Yea. Something about specials nights." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh well. It is Ino." Sakura said as if her name gave and explanation as to why they were in this situation.

"Hn." Sasuke said putting his stuff down and sitting on the bed next to her.

Sakura turned on the TV and the two of them sat there comfortably in the silence.

A few hours later Sasuke rubbed his eyes, and looked to the clock on the wall. From what he saw it was sometime in the morning. Like 1 he guessed. He looked over to Sakura who had fallen asleep cradling the TV remote. He gave a small half smile. He gently shook her awake.

'Sakura." He whispered.

"Huh? W'as happnin?" Sakura muttered still half asleep.

"You fell asleep. Go get changed." He said quietly.

Sakura nodded stumbling to the bathroom a few seconds later she emerged with her pajamas on and fell back into bed.

After listening to the sounds of the rain outside and of Sakuras deep breathing Sasuke found himself lulled into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Sakura awoke with a start. She had been having the same nightmare lately. The same one she had before Yusuke attacked, but this time it was everyone was dead and she couldn't do anything to stop it, and it wasn't just Yusuke attacking them it looked like her almost but it wasn't…as Sakura studied the person in her dream more she knew it was her mother deep down inside. And all she could do was watch as her mother and Yusuke destroyed everyone and everything she held dear.

Once Sakura woke up she began crying, she tried to calm her sobs down some so she didn't wake up Sasuke but it was to no avail, he was a ninja after all.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked sitting up rubbing his eyes trying to adjust them to his surroundings. Once he saw what was going on he wordlessly pulled her into a hug and let her cry onto his chest.

Once she was done and she had explained what the dream was about Sasuke told her to go back to sleep, she laid down but felt her eyes stay wide open and couldn't seem to fall asleep again. Sasuke then threw his arm over her side and pulled her in close to him. Sakura was glad it was dark because a dark red blush had spread across her face, Sasuke wasn't into PDA a lot so moments like this only happened every so often. She had flipped over before this so now her face was next to his chest, as she lay there she listened to the beating of Sasukes heart, and she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, she awoke still next to Sasuke. She felt better after finally getting some sleep. After everyone had had breakfast they all left back for the trek to Konoha.

All along the way the girls planned Ino's wedding which was going to be a big white wedding and most likely was going to make them all poor. Inos wedding was set for Summer, and they had quite awhile to plan since it was still winter. But with all the decorations Ino wanted. They might be busy for quite awhile.

*Time Skip*

It was the end of March. Ino's wedding plan was coming along well, and Sakuras birthday was just a few days ago, with the usual cake, and presents nothing different from last year. Sakura still hadn't heard from her mother.

The girls house was unusually quiet and empty lately. Hinata and TenTen had moved out to go live with their husbands and Ino spent most of her time out with Shikamaru when they all weren't on missions. So in between her missions that left Sakura to sit at home alone since all of her friends were busy with their new lifes or going on missions and it was depressing to say the least. Quite a couple times Sakura wanted to call her mother and tell her what was going on in her life. A few times she did try but each time her mother wouldn't answer.

It was times like these that Sakura felt truly alone

But every time this would happen one of her friends or her boyfriend would come and whisk her away, and she'd forget all her troubles.

That was until Ino made an announcement.

"Im moving in with Shikamaru." Ino said one night while they were getting ready for bed.

"Oh." Sakura mumbled.

"Sorry Sak. But with the wedding so close we feel it's the best thing to do." Ino said apologetically

"No no I get it its alright" Sakura said finally ending the conversation.

Her life was the usual loneliness for sometime until one day she found Sasuke standing in her doorway.

"Oh, hey Sasuke" Sakura greeted pecking him on the cheek.

"You're lonely here." He stated simply

Sakura just opened and closed her mouth trying to make a reply.

"Move in with me." He said simply

As she thought about it, she didn't really see any downside so she agreed and the 2 of them began moving her stuff back over to the Uchiha household.

A few weeks later it was one of Konohas cherry blossom festivals. All of her friends were there and they were all together again and Sakura was beyond elated.

The night was perfect Ino's wedding planning was coming to a close, Naruto and Hinata were happily married and Neji and TenTen had a surprise of their own.

"Your what?" All the girls at the table shrieked.

"Good luck man." Shikamaru sighed.

"Wow." Naruto said. "Just wow."

"Yes. Im pregnant." TenTen said. "It just kinda happened one day."

The night continued on without a hitch, Sasuke and Sakura sat atop the hill beneath a cherry blossom tree watching the petals fly around them. Sasuke stood up all of a sudden breaking Sakura from her trance/

"Sasuke?" She asked.

He messed with something in his hand before presenting it in front of her face.

"Marry me Sakura." He said simply.

Before he could get another word out Sakura hastily agreed and put the ring on her finger.

Later of course everyone began to plan the wedding, along with Ino's of course Ino was her maid of honor, and Naruto was his best man. But that was a given.

Everything that point on was a blur until Sakura had one crystallizing moment a few months later. She felt that as she said her next sentence it was the start of her new life.

"I do." Sakura said smiling up at the Uchiha before her, it was then at that time that she knew even thought her mother still doesn't talk to her, this was the start of the rest of her life.

The wedding was fun, of course not as big as Ino's, Sakura was glad all her friends were there, the newly married Ino and Shikamaru who it turned out were also having a kid. TenTen and Neji who were expecting in a few months, Naruto and Hinata who weren't planning on kids for awhile and then there was them, finally married after years and years of strife everyone was happy.

**Epilogue.**

13 years later.

"Hurry don't be late!" A pink haired woman yelled as her black haired daughter and son left for the academy along with their friends. She gave a small laugh as she watched them run off into the distance.

"They left?" A dark haired man asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes Sasuke just now." The woman said

"Sakura, all the others are coming over today." Sasuke somewhat mumbled.

"I know Sasuke I know." She said plopping into a chair next to him. "Well Im off to work, bye." She said after she and Sasuke shared a kiss.

"Aa. I have to go give the hokage my mission report." Sasuke muttered.

"Wasn't that due yesterday?" Sakura asked

"Aa but you know he wasn't there." Sasuke smirked.

"So true that man is never on time I mean we should know he was our sensei after all." Sakura laughed walking out the door.

*Hokages office*

The hokage sneezed.

"are you alright Hokage-sama?" A ninja asked.

"Oi, don't call me that it sounds older just call me Kakashi. Its probably just people talking anyway." The hokage smiled.

*later in the day*

Sakura smiled as Sasuke, her, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Hinata and Naruto all sat around her living room, while their kids ran about the house. She was happy that they were all together and happy finally, theirs lives finally straightened out. She gave a small laugh when she thought about through all the years of fighting, wars, following, leaving, and almost deaths they had finally found happiness. Their lives couldn't be better.

Though every year on the anniversary of their fight you'll see a group of kids dropped off with the hokage, and 8 people leaving and coming back in the next few days. Everyone knew they were going to go and visit the site of where their battle was, to many it was confusing, their answer to the questions though were;

"The greatest thing the devil did was convincing the world he didn't exist."

Though nothing had changed, the visits provided solace, and let everyone get on with their lives.

No one would want it any other way.

**The End.**

**That's it this was the last chapter of Renewed Chances? It is finally over after 2 long years 20 chapters, 3 authors notes, and 1 epilogue. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! **

**-Rabbit-From-The-Hat.**

**Formerly known as Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1.**


End file.
